


Until I See You Again

by shaicology



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: What is the possibility of meeting a Korean celebrity in a convenient store and spend time with him?Note: This is base on pure imagination. This is just a fanfiction. Aside from the story and the female original character, I do not own anything. Because if I own T.O.P, I will not be here. LOL Also, excuse my grammar. I'm only using my basic skills in English and the software 'Grammarly' to check my spelling and grammar.





	1. Chapter 1

It's quarter before 10 in the evening, Sunny is still wandering in the streets of Busan. It's not like when she's in Cebu. The ambiance is different but who cares. It's been 20 years since she steps her foot in South Korea. Her family went to the Philippines to start a new life. Having business-minded parents, they made it big in the Philippines. They own a Korean restaurant managed by her mother and the furniture business that her father runs. She graduated from a good university with a degree in Architecture while her younger brother is currently taking up an engineering course. She doesn't have any plan going to South Korea but when she found out that her boyfriend is having an affair with her best friend, she decided that she needed time alone. Hence, she went to South Korea. She stays with her Aunt in Incheon then she starts her exploration in South Korea. She's now on Busan to visit where her father grew up.

She went inside a convenience store to buy some beer and snacks. She wanted to drink by the beach at that moment. As she wanders inside the store, a man in a dark blue hoodie and black mask enters the store. He's tall with a nice built. He went to the fridge and grabs two cans of beer. He's about to grab some snacks when his phone rings. He looks at the screen and sighs. He answers it.

"Hello." He paused for a while. "I'm fine. I'm safe. I just need time to be alone." he paused. Sunny thought she heard that voice before. "I'll be back soon. Just give me this. I'm so stressed ever since I finished my military duty. I just want time for myself. Don't look for me. I'll be fine." he said and hangs up the phone. The man feels that someone is watching him and noticed Sunny. Sunny looks away from him and grabs some bag if chips. She looks around again while the man went to the cashier.

The cashier starts punching the items he bought. He asks the cashier for a pack of cigarettes too. He took out his wallet but remembered he doesn't have cash on hand anymore. If he pays up using his credit card, they will locate him. He sighs. He thought he should withdraw enough money while he's in Seoul before he took off to Busan. Sunny placed her items on the counter and took out her card and gave it to the cashier. "I'll pay his stuff as well," she said blankly. The man looks at her quizzically. The cashier punches her items before swiping her card. Their items were put on separate bags. Sunny took hers and went out of the store. The man was surprised by her gesture but he doesn't understand why. So, he took his bag and went out to follow the woman who paid for his beer, snack, and cigarette.

Sunny is walking towards the beach when she heard someone calling her.

"Miss, wait!" the man from the convenience store calls. She stops and looks back at him. He's jogging towards her, still on his hoodie and mask. He stops an arm away from her.

"What?" Sunny asks.

The man is clearly panting. "Why did you pay for my items?" he asked.

Sunny looks down ay the plastic bag he's carrying. Then she looks up again to him. He pulls the top of his hoodie down. Clearly, he's trying to hide his face.

"I'm in a hurry. And I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you talking to someone on the phone. You seem running away or something. Using your credit card will make them trace you, aren't they?" she points out.

He nodded. "Thank you. Let me pay you back." he offers. She shook her head. "No need. It wasn't much. I'm glad to help." she paused and smiled. "Let's just say that it's a treat from someone who's running away too."

The man looks at her. Even she's smiling, he can see in her eyes that she's sad. And based on her accent, she's not from Busan. And she sounded a bit foreign.

"Where are you heading?" the man asks suddenly.

She looks at her back. "To the beach. It's a good spot to drink."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Sunny stares at him. She can clearly see his eyes now. And it's really familiar. And there is something about him that intrigues her. She nodded. "Sure," she said. She starts walking again as the man walks behind her.

When they reach the beach, Sunny choose the spot that far from other people on the beach. She held the plastic bag to the man. "Can you hold this for me for a second?" she asks. The man nodded and took the plastic bag. From her backpack, she took out a huge scarf and use it as a mat. She sat first and asks the man to sit with her. The man gave her the plastic bag first before he sat. They are an arm away from each other. Since they are facing the sea and the light from the streetlights are behind them, she can't see his face.

They both took out their beer cans and snacks. The man placed the pack of cigarettes on his side. They both open their beer. The man took off his mask and both have a sip.

"Ahh! So good." Sunny said. The man stares at her. She's really unique.

"You said you're running away too. What are you running away from?" the man asks as he looks at her.

Sunny smiles as she stares at the sea and night sky. "If I tell you, will you tell me yours too?" she asks. The man hesitates. "Okay."

"Well, I have a best friend. I meet her in high school. We're like sisters. She's kind and very supportive of me. Then, I had a boyfriend. He's chaebol visiting Cebu, it's a place I'm living in now. It's in the Philippines. He's investing in a hotel there. I meet him when he hired the company I'm working with to plan for his hotel. We start meeting each other and eventually, we started dating. We've been dating for two years. Then, one day, I saw him kissing my best friend in a club. My best friend admits that they've secretly met each other behind my back for a year." she smirks. "My boyfriend had an affair with her because I was too timid for him. I'm boring for him, unlike her who's very liberated," she said and laughs weakly. "I broke up with him when we meet to talk. I don't want to give him a chance to justify what he did. He cheated on me for a year and he did it with the person who I treated as my sister."

"You did the right thing. And, it's not your fault." said the man.

"I agree. It's not my fault that he can't keep his dick on his pants and her cunt itches badly for a chaebol like him," she said nonchalantly. The man laughs at what she said. She also chuckles.

"Yah. I can't believe you just said that" he said while still laughing.

She flips her hair. "I know. The effect of Cebu people on me." she smiles. "I'm disappointed at both of them but more on her. We've been friends for 18 years and she did this. I guess some people value money more than friendship." she sighs and took a sip of her beer again.

"It's their loss. Not yours. There is karma on that kind of people." he said.

She nodded. "You're right." she looks at him. "So, how about you? What are you running away from?"

The man sighs. Then he pulls back down the hood from his head. He's wearing a beanie. Then, he looks at her. She stares back at him. Then she realized who he is.

"T.O.P? BIGBANG T.O.P, right?" she whispers.

He smiles and nodded. "Yeah. But just call me Seung Hyun. I'm still adjusting to getting back being T.O.P again."

Sunny took a drink again and emptied her beer can. "I can't believe this. I'm drinking beer and having a conversation with T.O.P" she said and then look back again at him. Seung Hyun laughs and took a drink of his beer.

Sunny open another beer. "I'm Woo Sun Hee. But you can call me Sunny." she bows at him. He bows back "Nice to meet you, Sunny. I'm Choi Seung Hyun." he said.

Sunny took a deep breath to calm herself. Who would have thought that she will meet a celebrity out of nowhere?

"I guess you aren't a fan." Seung Hyun said as he stares back at the sea. She looks at him. "I am," she said.

He stares at her. "You do?" he asks. She nodded. "Well, I guess your not a fanatic one like the others," he shrugs.

"You mean I didn't scream in excitement, or launch myself to you, or faint? Like that?" she said teasingly. Seung Hyun laughs and agrees with her. "Yeah. Fans tend to be like that to us from time to time."

"Well, too bad. Because I know and understand the phrase 'personal space' and 'private life'. Meeting you and having the privilege to buy you a beer, snacks and a pack of cigarettes is enough for me." she said amusingly. "So, aren't you going to tell me why are you running away?" she asks.

Seung Hyun sighs. "The call I have in the convenience store is from my CEO.," he said. "I just got released from my military duty two weeks ago. The company wants me to get ready for my solo comeback. I didn't want it yet. I want to spend at least a month for myself. I already spend 10 years of my life in Bigbang before my enlistment. I just need a month for myself."

Sunny understands him. He's been a celebrity for too long. And even he was in military duty, some fans still follow and bother him and he can't do anything about it.

"What did they say?" she asks.

"They want me to return to Seoul as soon as possible so we can talk about what I want and what they want so we can compromise. I told them that I'll be back by next week," he said. Looking at him, she can see that he wasn't happy about it.

"That's a start. They gave you this week to think. It means there are possibilities that they will also give you what you want. But I suggest that you listen to their side too. Honestly, for me, the KPOP industry is not like before ever since BIGBANG went on hiatus." he looks at Seung Hyun "I hope everything will go with what you want. I look forward to your comeback." she said.

"Thank you." Seung Hyun smiles timidly. "I'm still on the process of going back to the celebrity life. I don't know if I will do a solo mini-album or a drama, or both. I just want to relax for a while." he sighs. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her hand on his shoulder then to her. She smiles at him "You'll figure it out soon." she patted his shoulder before he removes her hand. "Aigoo... It's summer but the breeze is cold." she pouted. "I would love some army stew or kimchi stew right now." she sighs and drinks some beer.

"Let's have one." Seung Hyun said out of nowhere. Sunny glances at him with a smile. "At this time? People might notice you."

"It's fine. There are lots of restaurant here that has a privacy booth. We can eat in one of those. My treat." he said. Sunny laughs. He's adorable while saying it. "You know that they will trace you once you swipe your card, right?"

"I'll message my manager in advance. He'll understand," he assures her.

Sunny tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear. "Well, I will not miss this opportunity having a meal with you." she smiles. "Mask on." she points at his mask. Seung Hyun took it and put it back on. He also put back his hood up. They both stood up. Seung Hyun took his cigarette and their plastic bags with snacks on. Sunny picks up her scarf and removes the sands on it before folding it neatly and putting it back on her bag.

They walk back on the main road to look for a restaurant where they can eat. As they wander, Sunny told Seung Hyun about her life in Cebu. He listens as she tells him her high school years. They found a restaurant that has a private room. They ordered army stew, some sashimi, bulgogi, rice, and some side dishes. Sunny requests some makgeolli for drinks.

Seung Hyun talks to her about his hope for BIGBANG's comeback by next year. Sunny hopes that it will happen too.

They ajumma serves the makgeolli, side dishes, and rice first. Then, she noticed that the man is completely covered.

"Mister, aren't you too warm on your outfit?" The old lady asks.

"I'm fine" Seung Hyun answers timidly. Sunny noticed that he looks awkward so she helps him. "Ajumma, he needs to be covered all the time. He just got out of the hospital. He needs to prevent himself from getting sick again. He has a low immune system." she said.

The old lady nodded. "I see. So, that's all the cover for." then the old lady smiles. "Aigoo... You should take some red ginseng drink for immunity. Luckily for you, your girlfriend is taking good care of you."

Before they can protest, the old lady left the room. They look at each other and laughs. The army stew, sashimi, and bulgogi come next. When the old lady closes the door, Seung Hyun removed his mask, beanie, and jacket. Sunny is amazed that he dress up well underneath that shabby jacket.

"Thank you for the meal," Sunny said as she tries the sashimi first. Seung Hyun had the army stew first.

"Hmm... This is good." Seung Hyun said. Sunny agrees.

"So, when did you arrive here in Korea?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I've been here for ten days now. I stayed with my Aunt in Incheon. I've been wandering the place for a week now. And it's been amazing so far." she said.

"When are you going back to the Philippines?"

She sighs. "Five days from now. I just used all the holiday and off-day I have this year just to have a two weeks vacation." she smiles. Seung Hyun nodded.

"Where are you going after Busan?" he asks.

"Jeju. That's my last stop before going back to Incheon." She pours some makgeolli on her bowl and has a sip of it. Sunny noticed the writings on the wall. It's from different people. Some are messages and some are just doodles. She scoots closer to the wall and took the marker laying on the side. She wrote something on the wall. T.O.P reads it. It says 'We were here. -CSH&WSH'. Sunny smiles as she stares at it then they move back to their places and continue to eat.

After their meal, Seung Hyun paid for it. Luckily, it's an old man who is attending the cashier. He didn't pay much attention to him. They exit the restaurant and decided to walk again.

"I don't usually walk around like this. It's a pleasant discovery for me to walk at night." Seung Hyun said.

"Why is that? What do you usually do at night?" she asks.

"Aside from sleeping, I usually spend time in the studio for recording or so. Or eat a meal with my family, spend time with my nephew, drink wine, or look at my chair and art collection," he mutters as the reach the main road. It's almost midnight so few people and cars are on the street.

"Was it hard? Being a celebrity?"

"Yes. Some people have high expectations for us. Some fans see us as something perfect. But we're not. We're normal people too. We make mistakes and we have flaws. And I wanted this since I was 19. I want to show my craft to people by means of music. I love being a singer and actor, but I don't like the invasion of privacy and gossips. It stresses me out." he shrugs.

"I guess that's the consequence of doing something you love. I mean, nothing in this world is just good all the time. There is something that you need to deal with before achieving something great. You just have to be strong and determine to reach for what you want." she said. As they walk, two drunk men are on their way. One of them is about to bump into Sunny but Seung Hyun pulls her to his front so the two drunk men can pass. Seung Hyun went to her left side and walk along with her.

"I'm just curious," Seung Hyun said. "Are you traveling alone ever since you arrived here in South Korea?"

She nodded. "Yes. It wasn't that hard. Although, my Aunt accompanies me in visiting Myeongdong and Dongdaemun. Aside from that, I'm doing everything all by myself. Part of my running away." she giggles.

Even on his mask, Seung Hyun smiles. "I hope I can also wander around like you. I want to go somewhere that no one will recognize me," he said. She feels sympathetic to him. He's been in the spotlight for 13 years even he's on hiatus.

"I've heard that Europe is the best place for a celebrity. They don't mind celebrities wandering there. Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Netherland, and Belgium are pretty awesome to wander around." she said.

"Really?" he asks. She nodded. "Well, it sounds promising. I will consider that."

"I look forward to your Europe trip post on Instagram." Sunny teasingly said. Seung Hyun laughs. "I might post it a week late, just to be safe." he points out.

Something pops on Sunny's mind. She stops walking. "Seung Hyun-ah?" Seung Hyun stops and looks back at her.

"Do you wanna go with me in a karaoke room?" she happily asks.

Seung Hyun stares at her for a while before he unconsciously agrees with her. She smiles and he didn't expect the next thing she did. She holds on to his arm and pulls him to walk. Sunny tries to find a decent noraebang where they can sing freely.

After ten minutes, they found a noraebang. Sunny paid for it. The room they have is the last room. Since the window is translucent and the room is soundproof, Seung Hyun removed his mask and pull back his hood.

Sunny excitedly browse for the song she will sing. Seung Hyun watches her as she scans the songbook. "Sorry for the songs I will choose. I really prefer songs from the '90s and 2000s whenever I'm in a noraebang." she still while her eyes are still on the songbook.

"No problem. As long as you're enjoying it," he said.

Sunny took the huge karaoke remote and put it in her song. Seung Hyun smiles when she chooses 'I'm your girl' by SES.

"You like SES?" he asks. She nodded enthusiastically. "Bada is my favorite among them." The song started and Sunny ready herself. She starts singing as Seung Hyun watches her. He can clearly see that she's enjoying it.

After her song, she asks him if he wants to sing. He refused because he just had a drink and it's not good for him to sing while intoxicated. She then asks him if he had a request. Seung Hyun then challenges her to sing any Bigbang song. She accepted his challenge.

She chose 'Last Dance' to sing. Seung Hyun closes his eyes and listens to her sing. He's amazed that she knows the song well and she manages to reach high and low notes, even his own part.

After the song, Seung Hyun claps his hands for her. She does a curtsy and bows to him. She continues to sing. Seung Hyun didn't know if he will feel awkward or laugh at her when she sang 'Invitation' by Uhm Jung Hwa because of the theme of the song and she's trying her best to copy the original dance step.

For her lang sing, she sings 'Shoes' by SeeYa. He can see that the song means something to her, to the point that her eyes become teary.

They left the noraebang past 2am.

"Ohh... It's past 2am already." she said and looks at Seung Hyun "Sorry if I took your time. You must be tired." she looks worried.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad to accompany you. And I enjoy our unplanned wandering." he said. Sunny looks at her phone. "Still few hours to go before sunrise." she looks around. "What to do? What to do?"

"You're waiting for the sunrise?" he asks.

"Yes. I like watching the sunrise. Whenever I travel, I always make sure to watch a sunrise even once." she said. "It's like a new beginning. Don't you think?" He agrees. Then, Seung Hyun did something he never expects he will do.

"Sunny-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks. Sunny stares at him. She thinks that he's up to something. Yes, she just meets him and even he's a celebrity, she can't help but see his non-celebrity side.

"Yes. Why?" Sunny asks.

"Let's watch the sunrise together," he said. Sunny smiles at him. He looks innocent when he said that. "Okay. Where?" she asks.

"My hotel room is facing east. You can also see the beach and the sea there. It's a perfect place to see the sunrise." he babbles. "And don't worry. We're just watching the sunrise. That's it." he assures her. She chuckles. She understands why he said that.

"I'm not worried. As I said, I trust you. And even you plan something at me, I will inform you in advance that I do mix martial arts as my exercise in the Philippines." she said.

"Ohh. That's cool," he said sincerely. "Shall we go?"

She nodded. They walk towards the main street. They wait for a taxi to hail. They hailed one and Seung Hyun told the driver where they are going. It was a 15 minutes drive and they arrived at his hotel. They quietly enter the hotel building. They ride the elevator to the 18th floor.

When they enter his accommodation, Sunny wasn't surprised that he has a suite room. Sunny went to the sofa and sat down. Seung Hyun went on the mini-kitchen to find something to drink."Do you want some drinks? I'll have some white wine." he informs her.

"I'll have that too," she said as she looks around the room.

Seung Hyun grabs some wine glass and opens the wine bottle. "By the way, where are you staying here in Busan?" he asks.

"I rented a room via Airbnb. I meet the owner while in Seoul. She gave me the address and the code for the lock." she said as she looks at her phone. She checked when is the last train ride from Busan to Seoul. She's planning to head back to Seoul that night.

Seung Hyun brought the glasses of wine to where she's sitting. He gave her her glass and he sat on the single armchair. "And you're going to Jeju?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I'll be back in Incheon the next day to wrap up my stuff before I head back to the Philippines."

Seung Hyun twirls his wine glass before he had a sip. "I've heard that the Philippines has beautiful beaches."

"Yeah. With 7000+ islands, there are many things to explore there. My favorite tourist destinations are the beaches of Boracay, Coron, El Nido, Siargao, La Union, Samal Island, and of course, the sunrise in Sagada. You will witness the sunrise in the sea of clouds. It's really an amazing experience." she said while looking dreamy.

Seung Hyun smiles. "It seems like you already saw everything in those 7000 islands." Sunny shook her head. "Not yet. I think I'm not even close to 20% of what I saw so far." she sighs. Seung Hyun secretly glances at her. His plan is just to have some time for himself. He's not ready yet to face the entertainment industry. He wants to time on his own. But now, having Sunny as a friend is really refreshing for him. She treats him equally. He's just Choi Seung Hyun to her, a weird, cashless, crowd conscious man she meets in the convenience store.

"So, what's your plan when you return to the Philippines?" he asks.

"Go back to my job as an architect. But I might resign on the project of my ex. I don't want to work for him. I will see her if I continue to be in that project." she sighs. "I might as well consider being transferred to our Manila office. But Manila is too much for me."

"You don't like Manila?"

"It's fine. But the traffic and pollution are too much for me. I guess I just get used to Cebu. But it will be a learning experience for me. And I could immediately attend your concert if you will have on soon." she said as she looks at him and smiles.

Seung Hyun smiles. "You have to wait for next year, then."

"Great. Because I still need to earn money to afford your concert ticket. And I want a front-row seat. It's your comeback concert after all." she giggles. "I can't wait to see G-Dragon up close," she said dreamily.

Seung Hyun scowls at her. "Yah. I'm here but you want to see Jiyong-ie?"

She shrugs "He's my BIGBANG bias." she leans towards him. "Is he really that good looking in person?"

"Aish! I don't know!" he said while looking disappointed and frustrated. Sunny laughs. She finds his reaction adorable. Sunny laughs. Seung Hyun glares at her with his lips pouting.

"Why are you upset?" she asks.

"How can you like Jiyong-ie if I'm here with you? You're supposed to be my friend." he huffed. She laughs again. She has a sip of her wine and places her glass on the coffee table. "I told you. I'm a fan of BIGBANG but I like GD more." She said as if it was nothing. It's frustrating him.

"Go. Watch the sunrise somewhere else." he jokingly says.

"I don't want to. You said I can see the perfect sunrise here so I'm staying," she said as she crossed her arms on her chest and rest her back on the sofa. Seung Hyun sighs. "Fine. GD is your favorite member. And on behalf of him, I will let you see the sunrise here"

Sunny smiles. "Stop sulking. I may like GD but you are my friend. Isn't that much better than a fan-idol connection?" She points out. Seung Hyun looks away and smiles. She's right. It's better than their friends than have a fan-idol connection.

He looks back at her while a blank expression on his face. "Fine. As you said so." he paused.

Sunny took her back and get something out of it. It's a sketchpad and a pencil case. She took out a pencil and check if it is well sharpened. Seung Hyun stares at her as she opens some pages of her sketchpad.

"What's that?" he asks.

"My sketches for my dad's business. He usually designs everything there but when I graduated from college, my dad asks me to design some pieces for him. He approved some of it." she said. TOP was curious so he stood up and sit beside her. Then he saw it. Her drawings of different pieces of furniture.

"Can I see?" he asks her. She gave her the sketchpad to him. Seung Hyun looks at her furniture designs. Some of it is modern, some are ethnic looking and some are European inspired. From shelves, drawers, tables, and chairs. There's one chair design that he likes. He shows it to her.

"Have your dad's business produced this one?" he asks while showing her the chair design she made.

She shook her head. "Not yet. This is just sketches I did while I'm here in South Korea. I will show it to him when I get back."

"I would like to purchase this one. Can you produce this exclusively for me?" He asks. Sunny laughs. "Yah. This is just a sketch. It's not even done yet. I need to improve a lot of things here. You see, the back is a bit high, the legs are kind of not balance and I think it's missing something." she said.

"Well, if you're done with this, can I buy it?"

"If my Dad wants to produce it, why not?" she shrugs as she takes the sketchpad from him. She opens a new blank page and looks at him. "You really like chairs, huh?"

"I do. There's something about it that calms me and appreciate them. I can just stare at them at it will make me happy." he said while looking amuse.

"Too bad, I like tables more than chairs," she said as she starts sketching. Seung Hyun watches her as she strokes the tip of her pencil on the sketchpad.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

She stops sketching and looks at him. "Are we friends?"

Seung Hyun nodded. "I guess so."

She grins. "Good." she continues to draw.

He watches her sketch as she sits comfortably on the sofa. He stood up and took their glasses for a refill. He then places her wine glass on the coffee table. She's focused on her sketch so Seung Hyun went by the window and open the curtain so he can see if the sun is setting up. He sat on the floor facing the window while his backrests on the side of the bed. He took his phone and play some music to relax a bit.

He misses his family and his groupmates. He's avoiding the media and he's doing well ever since his discharge. He's very thankful for his fans when they cooperated with him on meeting in a secure place. He doesn't know what to do yet but he wants to be back as a singer and actor again for his family and fans.

A few moments later, he noticed that the sun is about to rise.

"Sunny-yah, the sun is rising in a few minutes from now. You wouldn't want to miss this," he said.

Sunny is finished with her second sketch at the time. She places her stuff back on her bag and picks up her wine glass. She approaches him and sat beside him. She can see that the sky is starting to light up.

"Seems like you're right. The sunrise might be beautiful here," she said as she raises her glass to him. He raised his glass to and they have a toast before both of them have a sip of their wine.

"What's your plan after this?" he asks.

"I don't know. Go back to the home I rented and sleep?" she said and she sounds unsure. "You?"

"Sleep. Then think where to go next," he said calmly.

Sunny sighs. "I'm really happy that I get to spend time with you. This is like one in a million experience for me."

Seung Hyun smirks. "Why? Because you got to spend time with BIGBANG TOP?" He said jokingly.

She chuckles. "No. Because I get to spend with a guy named Choi Seung Hyun who's running away from his boss." she smiles sadly. "I'm kind of offended that you think I spend time with you just because you're a celebrity." she pouts.

"I'm sorry. Forget that I said that. I'm just..."

"Relax. I understand you," she said. "Being a celebrity for too long will make you anxious sometimes on people's intention in befriending you. I'm just teasing you. But just to be clear, I spend time with you nit because you're TOP. I'm spending my time with you because you're Choi Seung Hyun, the friend I gain while I'm here,"

Seung Hyun still feels guilty. But he's glad that she understands. Even she just meet her for a few hours, he feels safe with her and he can easily open up with her.

"I look forward to your comeback. But I do hope that you will take your time. Whether it's a new album or a new acting project, I will definitely support it." she says. Suddenly, BIGBANG's song 'Let's Not Fall In Love' starts to play on Seung Hyun's phone. He looks back at Sunny who's looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Sorry. I'll change it," he said as he grabs his phone.

"Why? I like the song. It's one of my favorite BIGBANG songs." she said and mouths the lyrics of the song and moving her body like she's dancing. Seung Hyun chuckles as she watches her. Then, in the first stanza of the song, Taeyang's part, she starts singing it. He watches her sing it. On the karaoke room, he didn't notice her voice because of the too much echo of the mic and loud background music, but now, he can hear her clearly. she has a lovely voice. She even raps his part which made him laugh in amusement.

"Ohh. I think it's starting," she said as she noticed that the sun is starting to rise. She took a sip of her wine and rest her back at the bed. Seung Hyun looks forward and sees the sunrise.

The sun starts to rise slowly. Seung Hyun secretly looks at her. She's smiling as she watches the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asks him while looking forward.

"Yes. It's beautiful" he said as he looks at her. Then he looks at the sunrise with her. Thanks to a few clouds covering the sun, it doesn't hurt their eyes. She took out her phone from her pocket and took a picture of the sunrise. After that, she places her phone down and sighs. She rests her head on the bed. She then closes her eyes. Seung Hyun wonders why.

"Let me just rest my eyes for few minutes before I leave," she said.

"No problem, take your time," he said and copies what she is doing.

"Thank you for letting me see the sunrise here."

"I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for being my companion on an eventful night," he said.

She giggles. "It is indeed eventful. I will never forget this."

He sighs. "Me too."

Silence surrounds the two of them. Seung Hyun likes it. Quiet and safe with a person he's comfortable with.

A few minutes later, Sunny opens her eyes and stretches his arms out. She then looks at Seung Hyun. He's already sleeping. She can tell because his head is awkwardly positioned on the edge of the bed. Sunny stood up and take some pillow. Since she can't carry him and she doesn't want to wake him up, she places the pillow on the floor. She then held his head carefully and move it to rest on the pillow on the floor. He moves a little bit but he's still fast asleep. She took another pillow and put it on his side. She stood up and look at the window. She pulls the curtain so the sun won't bother him. She places a blanket over him and kneels in front of him. He's peacefully sleeping.

"Thank you. I will never forget you," she mutters to him. She stands up and went to the sofa to pick up her bag. She took a piece of paper and left a note for him. She looks at him for the last time before she left his room.


	2. Two

**_Choi Seung Hyun-ssi,_ **

**_Thank you for spending time with me. I'm really glad to meet you. I hope that you'll figure out what you want to do soon. Remember that I will support you no matter what you decide to do. I hope our path will meet again someday._ **

**_Your friend, Sunny_ **

* * *

It's been two days since the night Seung Hyun meet Sunny. Seung Hyun was disappointed when he wakes up and she already left. He saw the note she left for him on the coffee table. She didn't even leave her number or any contact details. He feels like she was just a dream. It was then he decided to go back to Seoul. His manager picks him up and they took a flight at night back to Seoul.

He knows that Sunny will be back in Incheon by today. And thanks to her social media, he found her. She even posted the sunrise in his hotel room with a caption _'The most unforgettable sunrise. I will always remember you'_. Seung Hyun won't let her go back to the Philippines without meeting her again. At times like this, it was difficult for him to trust anyone he just met. But Sunny was different. He wasn't T.O.P of a BIGBANG with her; he's just Choi Seung Hyun, a stranger who wants to escape for a while. So, he decided to set a meeting with her. Looking at her Instagram profile, he found her relative's account that lives in Incheon. His manager is the one to talk to her Aunt. He told his manager to tell his aunt that there is an interested client that wants to work with her. Her aunt already informs her and gave her the address.

Seung Hyun was nervous. They will meet at his home. It's the safest place to meet her without reporters lurking and stalking him. He looks around his living room, checking if everything is in place. Then, he received a message. It was from his manager informing him that Sunny has arrived. Seung Hyun hurriedly went to his room to check his appearance.

Sunny was awed upon seeing her potential client's home. It's very modern. She wasn't sure if it is a home or an art museum. The man who contacted her welcomed her. He said that his client is waiting inside so she follows him.

The interior of the home is beyond her expectations. It's like an art gallery. She thinks that her client must be an art collector. She smiles. It reminds him of Seung Hyun. She felt guilty by leaving without saying goodbye but she thought it was better that way. He's Choi Seung Hyun, a celebrity and world-class superstar. He will forget her eventually.

They arrived in the living room. The man asks her to wait for the client and he left. Sunny looks around and observes the art displayed. Sunny scowls when she noticed that some of these art pieces look familiar but she can't point out where she saw this. The client hasn't arrived yet so she took out her phone and checks her Instagram. There was a notification and it was Seung Hyun. He liked her post about the sunrise just three minutes ago. She smiles. He still remembers her.

"Hi, Sunny."

Sunny looks around and saw Seung Hyun standing there. She blinks for a few times but the reality sinks in. It is Choi Seung Hyun. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Seung Hyun-ssi," she said.

He walks toward her and stops an arm away from her. He dressed up well. He's wearing an emerald green comfy-looking polo shirt, black pants, and leather black shoes. She can also smell his perfume, which is nice. He looked more relaxed now. Maybe because he's at home and no need to hide under his hoodie and mask. But she still can't believe it. She met him again.

"What are you doing here?" she asks while looking at him. Seung Hyun is happy to see her. And she looks different from the woman she met in Busan. From her maroon sweaters, denim pants, and running shoes carrying a gray backpack to a white blouse, cream coat and slacks, and nude high heels while carrying an old rose handbag. She looks professional. But either way, as far as he remembers, she looks graceful and elegant.

"I'm your client," he said casually. She looks at him quizzically. He is her client? She was in deep thought then she looks around again. The art pieces, the man who welcomed him. Then it hits her.

"This is your home? That was your manager?" she asks him. Seung Hyun just nodded.

Sunny shook her head. "Wow."

He chuckles because of her facial expression. She looks dumbstruck because of what she realized. Then she looks back at him. "So, are you my client or you're just playing with me for leaving you that morning?"

Seung Hyun smirks. "I am your client. Remember the chair I want you to sell to me exclusively?"

"Oh. That," she said and she sounds disappointed. She is, but just a little bit. "Well, I will do its finished design first and send it to you for confirmation. Do you have any preferred color or any additional request for it?" she said as she takes out her phone to take down some notes.

"As long as you sold me that chair, I'm all for it. I trust your capability in designing it." he paused. "And besides, this is my only excuse to meet you again."

Sunny feels like her heart skipped a beat but she did her best to stay cool about it. "Why?" she asks.

"Well, I was hoping to have at least a breakfast with you but you already left. Why did you do that?" he asks.

 _'Shit'_. Sunny thought. She puts back her phone on her bad. "Well, I told you that I will leave after sunrise. You fell asleep so I didn't bother you. You were awake the whole night." she explains and tried her best that she wouldn't sound nervous. Seung Hyun just nodded.

"And besides, it's not like you'll remember me after that," she said with a sad smile. Seung Hyun understands why she said that. They are two different people base on their status.

"I thought we were friends." Seung Hyun mutters sadly. Sunny suddenly regret what she said. She looks at him and her heart sank when he looks sad all of a sudden. "We are! Yes. We're friends." she laughs awkwardly and smacks his arm lightly. She doesn't understand but she's nervous.

He smiles again. "I'm just kidding. Relax." He chuckles. Sunny shook her head and giggles. Then, they stare at each other for a while. It feels like the time stop at that moment. The sun is still shining brightly outside and they can both see each other. Sunny was the one who looks away and looks around the room. "You have a nice home. It's very modern and energy-efficient. The lighting is good. But it's, clearly, a bachelor's home." she said.

"Why?" he asks.

"Aside from the fact that it is somehow an art gallery, there are many sharp corners in this home and the height isn't child-friendly. Like the owner has no intention of getting married." she jokingly said while giving him a knowing look. Seung Hyun laughs. "Or I could just make a new home for my future family. You know, I have a new friend who is a promising architect. She can design a family-friendly home for me." he said and winks at her.

Sunny giggles. "But I'm based in the Philippines; it will be hard for me to work here. Plus, working with a celebrity who is an art collector will be hard." she pouts. They both laugh.

"But really, I'm really glad you came." Seung Hyun sincerely said. She just nodded.

"Let me tour you around my home. Shall we?" he asks while pointing his hand on an entry on a hallway. She grins at him. Seung Hyun leads the way and she follows him.

Seung Hyun shows him the arts he had. From painting to sculptures, he explains everything to her like a curator he is. Sunny can see that he have the eyes for good arts. All are kept in a good place that emphasizes the art's beauty. Then, they went to a room where his chair collection is placed. She was amazed by the designs of the chairs in that room.

"Wow! These are gorgeous," she said as she looks around. There are a variety of chairs in there. All are stylish and elegant-looking. "All of these are bought overseas?" she asks Seung Hyun.

"Yes. But there is some piece that Korean made that I had since I was a teenager," he said. He can see that she's fascinated by what she is seeing. She was about to touch one but she pulls her hand back and looks at him. "I'm sorry." she looks apologetic.

"It's fine. You can touch it. I'll allow you as long you touch it carefully."

She smiles. "I just want to check the upholstery of it. I'll be careful." She said while raising her right hand like promising him. He just nodded. She crouches down and gently touched the chair in front of her. She checks the texture of the upholstery fabric and the softness of the chair. "Is this made in Italy?" she asks.

Seung Hyun was surprised. "How did you know?"

"The woodwork is familiar with what I saw in Italy. My father and I went there 2 years ago for research," she said and stood back up. She continues to look around and Seung Hyun was behind him.

Then, Sunny saw a white chair. It has white upholstery with dark wood elements. She finds the chair elegantly beautiful. Seung Hyun noticed that she was staring at it.

"It's beautiful. It looks like it's the queen among them all." she murmurs.

"Queen? Why?" Seung Hyun asks amusingly. She smiles while staring at it. "Because it's beautiful even it has a simple design. The stitches are precise and well-hidden and the quality of it is top class. It's like a seat made for a modern-day queen." she said. Then she looks at him. "You're not just a celebrity but a person with eyes for arts."

"Thanks." he timidly said. Sunny continues to look around while he's behind her. He can tell that Sunny has eyes for good art too. And her family is indeed in the furniture business because she can tell immediately what's on the thing by just looking.

After a while, Seung Hyun asks her to go back to the living area and wait until their dinner is ready. Sunny agreed. As they are talking at the living area about Sunny's upcoming project in the Philippines, Seung Hyun heard the main door was unlocked. He scowls. He reminded his manager not to bother him and Sunny.

On the entryway from the main door comes Seungri, carrying a bottle of wine. He looks surprised upon seeing Seung Hyun with a woman, which made him stand still on where he's standing.

Sunny noticed that Seung Hyun wasn't listening to him and was staring at the entryway. When she looks at where he is looking, she saw Seungri standing there. She was surprised to see him. To be completely honest, Sunny watched his last concert in Manila with her former best friend who is a big fan of BIGBANG and a Seungri stan. The concert was amazing and she enjoyed it very much.

Seung Hyun stood up and approaches Seungri. "What are you doing here?" he asks Seungri.

"Hyung, you forgot? I told you I will bring you the 1987 wine I have today so we can enjoy it while we hang out." Seungri said. Seung Hyun wants to smack his head. Yes, he forgot. Seungri told him that he will bring him that wine over the dinner they had two days after his discharge.

"I'm sorry. I did forget." Seung Hyun apologized.

"It's fine, Hyung. I can just leave it here and drink it with you next time. You have a guest." Seungri looks back at Sunny who is looking at the art behind her, looking away from them.

"She's a new friend. I'll introduce you." Seung Hyun said and places his arm on Seungri's shoulder. Seungri stops him. "Hyung, is she...?"

"Don't worry. You can trust her. She's a good friend." Seung Hyun assures him before they walk towards Sunny. They stop a few steps away from her.

"Sunny-yah" Seung Hyun calls her. Sunny looks at them and stood up. She smiles.

"Sunny-yah, you know Seungri, right? Seungri-yah, this is Sunny. My new friend." Seung Hyun said.

Sunny bows. "Hi. I'm Woo Sun Hee. You can call me Sunny."

Seung Hyun took the wine from Seungri and Seungri bows back to her. "Hi, I'm Lee Seung Hyun."

Seung Hyun butts in "Just call him Seungri so it won't be confusing." Sunny nodded. Then she looks back at Seungri who looks uncomfortable with the situation so she tries to lighten up the mood. "I watched your concert in Manila last January. The concert is fun and I love the fact that you sang a Filipino song. Your pronunciation was on point."

Seungri nodded and smiles timidly. "Yes. Thank you." he paused. "I'm sorry but can you not tell anyone that I'm here with hyung? Like anyone. Not your family, friends, or whatsoever. I don't want to give hyung problems."

"Yah." Seung Hyun warns Seungri. Seungri keeps a straight face.

Sunny nodded. "I understand. But just so you know, I am here as Choi Seung Hyun's friend. Seung Hyun, who I meet in Busan when he's escaping his reality. And as far as I know, I never met Seungri of BIGBANG here. Just Lee Seung Hyun, Choi Seung Hyun's dear friend." she said.

"See? You can trust her." Seung Hyun happily said to Seungri and smacks his back lightly. "By the way, we're having dinner. Join us." Seung Hyun asks Seungri.

"No, hyung. You have a guest. I will leave now."

"You don't need to leave. I'll go instead. I need to arrange some stuff before my flight tomorrow back in the Philippines." Sunny said as she picks up her bag. Seung Hyun suddenly panics inside.

"No, you two stay. I prepared plenty for three people." he insists. Then, he looks at Sunny. "Please stay. You're leaving tomorrow. Let's have dinner. It's my treat for buying me that stuff on the convenience store." Then he looks at Seungri. "Have dinner with us. You're always at home and haven't had dinner with other people than your family and some close trusted friends. Trust me with this, okay?"

Seungri sighs and just nodded. Sunny understands why Seungri is hesitant and doesn't trust her presence. She decided to remain neutral and don't speak unless she was asked a question.

Seungri looks at Sunny. She seems nice but he worries, not just for him but for his hyung. He's scared that his hyung trusts someone again like this and something bad will happen like before.

"Do you like vintage wine?" Seungri asks her. She nodded. "Yes."

Seung Hyun grins. "Great, we'll have dinner together. Sunny, please sit. Seungri and I are just going to the kitchen to check the meal. We'll be back immediately." Seung Hyun said before he looks at Seungri, giving him a 'follow me' look. Sunny sits back down as Seung Hyun and Seungri left.

Seung Hyun and Seungri didn't go to his kitchen but just outside.

"Hyung, who was that? What's with Busan and a convenience store?" Seungri asks.

Seung Hyun sighs. "I meet her in Busan when I run away a few days ago."

Seungri was confused. "Runaway? Why?"

"I'm stressed, okay? The new CEO is asking me for a solo comeback or a drama or movie project. I'm not ready for it yet. I still need time to figure things out." Seung Hyun explains.

"But Hyung, you meet a stranger in Busan, now you're letting her roam in your home. What if she's a media person?" Seungri worriedly told him.

"She's an architect and furniture designer based in the Philippines. She's a BIGBANG fan, yes, but she never made me feel like a celebrity. For her, I'm just a new friend she meets in Busan. She's going back to the Philippines tomorrow. I just want to treat her nice meal before she leaves."

Seungri sighs frustratedly "Hyung, the situation now is like walking on thin ice. You have to be very careful. And I prefer to leave than stay. Just to be safe."

"My home is safe. I already installed security measures around it and I assure you that no media and come near my place so you're safe here." Seung Hyun assures his group maknae.

"How about her? Are you sure she won't tell anyone that she had dinner with T.O.P and Seungri?"

"No. You heard her. For her, she just meets a friend's friends. Stop worrying." Seung Hyun pats his shoulder. "You've been worried for the past few months. You need to relax and enjoy the companies of people who care for you. And I want to drink that wine with you and her now. You trust me, right?" Seung Hyun asks Seungri. He nodded.

"Let's go back inside. Don't be cold towards her. I think she already intimidated by the situation. I don't want her to remember us like this." Seung Hyun said before he pulls Seungri back inside his home. When they return, Sunny was on her phone.

"Yes, Mom. My flight will arrive past midnight. Let Joon Hee pick me up." she paused. "Oh. Yeah, I meet a potential client. Now, I'll have dinner with some friends that I meet here." She paused again and giggled. "No, Mom, it's not a date. It's just a friendly dinner."

She sighs as she listens to her mom. "Don't entertain him, Mom. Even he regrets what he did; I'm not coming back to him. Mi Soon can have him." Sunny walks toward the window. "I'm fine, Mom. It's good that it happened before our relationship gets deeper. I already accepted that I wasn't good enough for him."

Seungri looks at Seung Hyun. He's scowling and looked pissed.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. I know there's someone out there for me. Someone who will accept me despite my flaws" she paused. "I'll see you soon, Mom. Bye." she pressed the end call button and sighs. Her ex-boyfriend was looking for her. He even sends her a message in her email, Instagram, and Messaging app. He found out that her former best friend just wants his wealth and never really liked him. He realized that he loves Sunny more and he regrets what he did. She smirks.

"Jerk," she whispers.

Seung Hyun pulls Seungri a few steps back. Then, they walked back to the living area.

"Sunny-yah." Seung Hyun calls her. Sunny looks around and looks at them. She smiles and walks towards them.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't we go to the dining room so we can have some appetizers." Seung Hyun suggested.

"Can I use the powder rooms first?" she asks.

"Sure. It's on the way to the dining room. Let's go."

The three of them went to the direction of the dining room. Seung Hyun points out the powder room and Sunny went there. Seung Hyun and Seungri went to the dining area. Seung Hyun sat on the head chair while Seungri took the seat on Seung Hyun's left side. Both of them are thinking of Sunny's conversation with her mother. Seungri looks confused while Seung Hyun looks worried.

"Hyung, based on what I heard, she just went through a break up with his ex who cheated at him with a friend?" Seungri said. Seung Hyun looks at him and smirks. "Nice description, but yes. She went here in Korea to cool off after the break-up."

"But, she looks like a nice woman. How can someone cheated on her?"

"Because he's an idiot who can't keep his dick in his pants." Seung Hyun nonchalantly said. Seungri gaped at him and chuckles. "Hyung, how can you say those words?" Seungri shook his head.

Seung Hyun sighs. "She deserves better." Seungri agrees. Then, he looked at his Hyung. He looks worried for her. Then, something clicked in his mind. Seungri grins funnily. Seung Hyun looks at him and saw his young friend smiling. "What?"

"Hyung~ Do you like her?" Seungri asks cutely.

"Do you want me to beat you up? Don't be ridiculous. She's just a friend. And I have no time for that. I can't even figure out what I should do first, what more liking someone." Seung Hyun was blabbing. Seungri rests his back on the chair and crossed his arms on his chest. "She's pretty, nice, smart and she sees you as you. Why not?"

"Why? Do you like her?" Seung Hyun asks.

"No. But base on what I know so far, she's an admirable woman. I can like her if I get to know her more." Seungri shrugs.

"Yah!" Seung Hyun warns him. Seungri laughs. "What? It's not like you like her."

"She's older than you."

"Much better." place his elbows on the table and cup his jaw. "Noonas like me," Seungri said.

Sunny arrived and smiles at them. Seungri immediately stood up and went to the seat across him and pull the chair for her. She sat there and Seungri went back to his seat.

"Sunny-ssi, how old are you?" Seungri asks.

"Oh. I'm 31 by Korean age. 1989." she said. Seungri nodded. "So, you're a Noona. Can I call you Noona?" he asks.

She smiles timidly "Sure." Seungri looks at Seung Hyun and smirks at him. Seung Hyun glares at him.

"Noona!" Seungri said and stares at Sunny. "Hyung mentioned that you're from the Philippines."

"Ahh... Yes. My family went there 20 years ago. We have a home and businesses there." she said. Seungri nodded. "I like the Philippines. I have visited many places there. Dara Noona even toured me once in Boracay. I've heard that it's much better now."

"It is. They closed it for a few months to rehabilitate it and it was a success. But you can't go there now without a special permit." she explains.

"How about you, Noona? Do you have any place you love visiting?" Seungri asks her.

"Well, I like Bohol. There are these small hills, it's called Chocolate Hills. And they have this tiny monkey-like animal called tarsier. I also like doing whale shark swimming in Oslob." she said.

"Whale shark? Like a huge one?" Seungri is curious.

"Yes. They are gentle though. They are just swimming quietly. Too bad they are so famous that tourist comes and go. I hope they limit the visit to them so the sharks can live freely." she said solemnly.

"Do you like the sea or the mountains?"

"Both. But I like the sunrise more. Either in a mountain or the sea." she said and looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun smiles at her. Seungri noticed it. "What? Why are you two smiling at each other?"

"Shall we have some appetizer now?" Seung Hyun asks. Sunny nodded.

"Yah! Why are you smiling? Are you keeping something from me? Hyung? Noona? Aissshhhh. Tell me!" Seungri said frustratingly.

Sunny ignores his small tantrum. "Seungri-ssi, did you learn that Filipino song for two days?" Sunny asks.

He huffs and pouts. "Yes, Dara Noona asks me if I could learn the song for the concert. She said the fans will love it so I listened to it for a day and practice it the next day," he said.

"Wow. My dongsaeng is a pro." Seung Hyun said as he reaches out for Seungri's hair and pats his head. Seungri moves away. "Yah. What am I? A kid?" he said.

"Yes, you're a kid. You're still a kid to me. Got a problem with that?" Seung Hyun asks him. Seungri just huffs and smirks. Then, Seungri looks at Sunny again. "What are your hobbies, Noona?"

"Well, aside from designing furniture, I like being active. I join marathons and triathlons for good cause. I play volleyball, and I do MMA in my free time."

Seungri got interested that she does MMA. "Really? What martial arts do you do?"

She shrugs. "Boxing, Taekwondo, Muaythai, and Jujitsu." Seungri smiles happily. "I do jujitsu too," he said. Sunny nodded "I know. I saw that you won some medals in an event."

Seungri brushes it off. "It was nothing." then he looks at Seung Hyun. He was glaring at him. Seungri stood up "I'll just go to the kitchen and tell the helper to send the appetizer. I also need to do a call." Seungri left Seung Hyun and Sunny.

Sunny chuckles. Seung Hyun looks at her. "You seem happy."

"I am," she said and looks at him. "I mean, Seungri-ssi is handsome in real life and he has a cute personality." she sighs. "He reminds me of my little brother. I'm 8 years older than him. He's acting manly all the time but he tends to be soft and sweet at home."

"It seems like you have a special bond with him." Seung Hyun points out. Sunny grins. "I do. Joon Hee and Dad are the only men who loved me despite my flaws. The only men who won't break my heart."

Seung Hyun stares at her. He thought that her break-up with her ex is painful for her, especially that her best friend is involved. "Sunny-yah."

Sunny glances at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She slightly smiles "I'm fine." she mutters.

Seungri returns followed by two house helpers carrying trays of food, to the dining area, and took his seat. They serve their appetizer and drinks. Seungri keeps on asking Sunny about her life and she gladly answers it. It was nothing heavy for her. He asks about her life in the Philippines, when she was studying, their family business, and her job as an architect.

Seung Hyun is quietly listening to them. Thankfully, Seungri is there because he doesn't know what he will ask her if Seungri wasn't there.

They had nice beef steak with vegetables and the wine that Seungri brought. She's glad that these two men are well despite the attention that the media and internet people are throwing at them. She's glad that she can see them smiling and laughing.

After their meal, they brought their wine glasses back to the living area. Seung Hyun plays some jazz music in low volume so that they can still have a conversation.

Seungri had an idea. "Let's play."

"What?" Seung Hyun scoffs.

"We will raise our right hand. Then we will say something that some of us might do. If we did that statement, we will fold a finger. The first who fold all his fingers must do either truth or dare. Call?" Seungri looks at Seung Hyun then Sunny.

"That's ridi-"

"Call!" Sunny said.

"Yes!" Seungri excitedly cheer. Then he looks at his hyung. Seung Hyun sighs. "Fine, fine."

"Okay! I will go first, then, Noona, then you, hyung. Raise your hands, kids." Seungri said. The three of them raise their hands.

Seungri starts. "I peed in the swimming pool."

No one folds.

"I tripped and fall on the floor in public"

Seungri folds.

"I'm the eldest child in our family."

Seungri and Sunny fold.

"I collect chairs."

Seung Hyun folds.

"I have a solo concert in the past 12 months."

Seungri laughs and glare at Sunny before he folds.

"My surname is Lee."

"This is unfair!" Seungri said before he folds. "I am a woman!" Seungri said and look at Sunny. She folds.

"I dyed my hair blonde before."

Seung Hyun and Seungri both fold. Seungri lost.

"You two team up against me." He said.

"Truth or dare, Baby Seung Hyun." Seung Hyun asks.

"Fine. Dare!" Seungri said. Seung Hyun looks at Sunny, giving her the right to give the dare. She smiles. "I dare you to sing 'Dahil Sa'yo'." She said.

Seungri smirks and laughs. He looks so confident while doing some stretches. "Noona, that was not a dare. You're giving me a free pass." he points out.

"Yeah, that's your dare?" Seung Hyun asks her. She nodded. "I just want to hear it again. He sounds amazing while singing it." she amusingly said.

"Okay! I will do this dare. Be prepared." Seungri took out his phone and looks something on his music playlist. Then the song starts to play. Sunny claps her hands and cheer for him. Seungri starts singing. Seung Hyun and Sunny watch him as he sings from his heart.

After singing, he bows to them. Sunny claps again. "That was amazing."

"It seems like it's a fun song. What is it about?" Seung Hyun asks.

"The song is about being thankful to a person in your life. Because of that person, he's brave, he will fight no matter what, that the love he has is more than enough, that he has a dream, and his love is true, that he will do everything to that person. And because of that person, he is happy." Sunny explains.

"That is why Dara Noona suggested that song. It's like my song for the V.I.P's." Seungri smiles but his eyes are sad. Sunny thought that Seungri must be missing performing on stage and meeting his fans. She witnessed herself how he interacted with his fan and spending time with him now, she knows that he's a pure-hearted person.

"That is so sweet of you," Sunny said while giving him a sweet smile. Seung Hyun scowls. "Let's continue. Game!" he said loudly.

"Okay. It's my turn now." Sunny said. "Uhhmmm... I wrote a song."

Seung Hyun and Seungri folds.

"I'm in the Philippines in the past 12 months"

Sunny and Seungri fold.

"I went to Busan recently"

Sunny and Seung Hyun fold.

"I am a rapper"

Seung Hyun folds his finger.

"I have a younger brother."

Sunny folds.

"I experience being attracted to a person that I just met."

Sunny and Seung Hyun was surprised by Seungri's question. But Seung Hyun folded his finger first then Sunny did too. Seungri suddenly smiles slyly. ' _Gotcha_ ' he thought.

"I have a medal in martial arts."

Seungri smirks and folds his finger. They all have one finger left to fold and it's Seung Hyun's turn.

"I went swimming recently." Seung Hyun said while looking at Seungri. He just laughs and didn't fold a finger.

"Let's end it here, shall we?" Seungri said, "I watched the sunrise recently."

Sunny sighs in dismay and folds her finger. Seung Hyun folds too while glaring at Seungri. Seungri made face at him, mocking Seung Hyun.

"Okay!!! We should do dare for the two of you." Seungri asks happily.

"Why can't we choose Truth?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Hyung, I've known you for more than a decade and I've been asking questions about Noona ever since I meet her. I want something fun," he said. "All right. I got it. Love shot!"

"Why?" Seung Hyun asks again.

"You lose and it's my dare." Seungri points out.

Sunny shrugs. "Okay. Call."

"Good. Hyung?" Seungri said.

"Okay, okay." Seung Hyun said as he stood up. Sunny and Seungri stand too. Seungri took the wine bottle and pour their glass halfway. Seung Hyun and Sunny stood facing each other. Seungri secretly takes out his phone and set it up on camera mode.

"Okay, children. Get ready." Seungri said nonchalantly. Then, Sunny and Seung Hyun raised their glass to each other. They link their arms together and sip their wines. Seungri captured that moment while smiling inside. He never saw his hyung this happy because of a woman. After their drink, they unlinked their arms and steps back. Seungri hid his phone immediately and give them applause. "Good, good," he said.

"You're an idiot." Seung Hyun said as he returns to his seat, so as Sunny. Seungri looks at his watch. "Oh. I need to go home now. I need to wake up early tomorrow."

They stood back up. Seungri approaches Sunny and held his hand out to her. She took it and shakes his hand.

"It's nice meeting you, Noona. I would love to hang out with you but the circumstance s is complicated now," he said.

"Everything happens for a reason. Just have faith and be strong." She said before letting go of his hand. Then, she remembers something. She takes her bag and took out her planner. From its pocket, she takes out a business card. It was a business card from their furniture company. She then wrote down her number before she gave it to Seungri.

"You can contact me there. When everything settles down, let's hang out," she said. Seungri smiles genuinely. "Thank you, Noona."

Seung Hyun was a bit jealous at that moment because she immediately gave her number to Seungri. He just sighs.

"I'll see myself out, hyung. I'll text you before I visit next time," he said.

"Sure. Just visit me anytime you want," he said.

Seungri bows to them before he leaves. Seung Hyun looks at Sunny. She's smiling but her eyes are not.

"You're in Seungri's fan now? How about Ji Yong?" he teases her. Sunny looks at him.

"You're always my bias, Seung Hyun-ah." she paused. "I'm just glad to see him. Most of your fans worry a lot because of his situation. He can't even go around like he used to. People judge him because of wrong accusations and being associated with the wrong people. I bet he read some of those hateful comments. He doesn't deserve it." she said.

"Thank you for looking it like that. He is a nice kid. He worked too hard for 12 years to achieve what he had. He worked too hard last year when he was alone, doing solo while keep reminding everyone about us. I just hope this will end soon." he assures her.

"I'm glad he has you now," she said.

"I'm glad too." he looks at her. "Let's go on the roof deck. The view there is pretty awesome."

She agrees.

They went to the roof deck of his home and he's right, the view was awesome. You can see the Han River in the city's night sky there.

"This is awesome. Do you usually spend your time here?" she asks.

"Not much," he replied.

"It's nice here. And I noticed that your home is soundproof."

He smirks. "I hate it when I heard a lot of loud cars outside."

They become silent for a while, just staring at what's in front of them.

"Sunny-yah."

"What?"

"We're friends now, right?"

"Yes."

"We will still communicate even it's not related to my chair."

Sunny smiles timidly, "If we're not busy, yes."

"Can I call you from time to time?" he asks. She glanced at him. He looks serious. She smiles. "Okay, but text me first because I might be doing something."

"Okay," he answered. "I think I want to visit my Noona in the Philippines soon."

She looks at him. "You're Noona is there?"

Seung Hyun nodded and tucked his hands on the pocket of his pants. "Yeah, her husband works there. I might visit them, especially my nephew. I miss him."

She nodded. "Ahh... I think I saw them at the concert. Your nephew is really cute. He was half-asleep during Seungri's performance but wide awake during Dara's performance." Sunny points out with a smile.

"Dara Noona is like my second noona. She's very kind and supportive." he huffs. "I hope we can meet there."

"Let's see," she said. "I should get going."

Seung Hyun looks at his watch. It's 8:30 in the evening. "Okay. Let's go back down."

They went back to his living room to get her bag. She picked it up and took out her phone. She booked a taxi.

"My manager can drive you home." Seung Hyun said.

"You don't have to. I already call a cab. I set it up to meet me two blocks from here. Just to be safe." she said. She thought that it's safer to do that than be drove home by his manager or be picked up on his doorstep.

"Have a safe flight," he mutters. Sunny took out her business card and wrote her number there and give it to him. "Text or call me if you need someone to talk to," she said.

Seung Hyun accepts it. "I will."

Seung Hyun and Sunny walk towards the door. Sunny faced him and smiles. "Thank you for this surprise meeting. I'm happy that I can say goodbye to you formally."

"It's not goodbye, Sunny-yah. See you soon." Seung Hyun clarifies.

Sunny chuckles. "Right. ' _Until I see you again_ '?" she teasingly says. Seung Hyun laughs lightly and nodded. "Yes. Until I see you again."

Sunny doesn't know if she will be able to see him again so she takes a whole year of courage and approaches him. Seung Hyun just remains standing as Sunny get closer to him. She then wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. Seung Hyun was surprised. He doesn't understand why but it felt good and right so he hugs her back. Sunny smiles when he hugs her too.

"Don't be a stranger, Choi Seung Hyun," she whispers.

"I won't."

Sunny let go of him first and she steps back. She gave him a smile and bows to him before she walks out of the door. When the door closes, Seung Hyun felt empty again. A few hours that she spends in his home left tons of memories of her. He will never forget Woo Sun Hee.

\---

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"So, when are you enlisting? " Ji Yong asks.

Seungri shrugged. "Hopefully in the first quarter of next year. My lawyer is fixing everything. I want to this end before I enlist, to be honest."

"That's good. So, you can go with us on our trip in January asks? I take no for an answer." Ji Yong smirks while twirling his wine glass, making the wine inside swirls.

"Sure. I just hope I have nothing nor interrogation to attend that day." Seungri said and sips his wine.

"In a few days, Young Bae and Dae Sung will be discharged too. We should set a small party for us five. For our discharge and hopefully, Seungri's enlistment soon." Ji Yong suggested.

"I’ll pass. I don’t want media capturing me and saying I’m partying with you in the middle of my case." Seungri said. Seung Hyun raised his glass “Me too. I’m meeting Kang Hyuk and my other friends.”

Ji Yong rolled his eyes. “How sweet of you promoting Kang Hyuk’s stuff when you can’t promote PMO,” he said sarcastically. Seung Hyun just laughs at Ji Yong. Suddenly, Seung Hyun's manager enters the living room. "Seung Hyun-ssi, you have a delivery."

"From whom?" he asks.

"It's huge and it's from the Philippines." The manager said.

"It must be from Noona." Seung Hyun said as he stands up. Ji Yong and Seungri stood up too and they all went out. When they arrived at the driveway, they saw a large wooden box. Seung Hyun walks towards it and reads the delivery details. It was from Cebu, from Woo Sun Hee.

 _'Sunny.'_ Seung Hyun thought. He smiles happily. "Yah. Open it. But do it carefully." Seung Hyun asks his manager. The manager carefully opens the box.

"It's from Hye Youn Noona?" Seungri asks.

Seung Hyun shook his head. "No, it's from Sunny."

Seungri smiles while Ji Yong looks confused. "From who?" Ji Yong asks Seungri. Seungri just smiles at him. "It's from someone very special for hyung," he said.

The manager successfully opens the box. Seung Hyun removes the stuff that protects what's inside. Then he saw it. He carefully picks it up and places it outside. Ji Yong and Seungri approach him. Ji Yong read the delivery detail.

"Woo Sun Hee. Who's that?" he asks.

"My friend." Seung Hyun said as he removes the bubble wrap. Ji Yong looks at Seungri but he's just smiling like a weirdo. Seung Hyun removed the bubble wrap and reveals the chair that he saw in Sunny's sketchpad. It's more beautiful than a sketch. He touches the armrest and the head of it. It was done well. He looks at every corner of it until he saw writing on the lower back of it. It says 'SH Sunrise Series'. Seung Hyun smiles.

He took out the phone. "Yah, stand behind the chair. We'll take a selfie," he asks Ji Yong and Seungri who obey him immediately. Ji Yong and Seungri stood behind the chair smiling while looking at Seung Hyun's camera phone. He took some shoot and checks it. He chooses one picture to send to Sunny. Then, he typed ' _Yah! You surprised me. I received the chair. Thank you._ ' and send it to her.

"Hyung, there's a letter." Seungri points out the envelope from the box. Seung Hyun took it out and opens the envelope. There are a small note and a Polaroid picture of Sunny and the chair. She was standing behind the chair on her floral dress, smiling and looking pretty. Seung Hyun then read the note.

* * *

**_Seung Hyun-ah,_ **

**_Happy Birthday!_ **

**_How are you? I hope you're having a great day today. I know I told you that the chair will take time to finish but I did it! And don't worry, this is my gift for you. For your eyes only. Very exclusive. I hope for your good health and happiness._ **

**_Until I see you again._ **

**_-Sunny_ **


	3. Three

**_Last week of January 2020_ **

Sunny is busy making a frame of chair smooth using sandpaper. She's been working in the furniture workshop for a month ever since she resigned on her job a month ago. After she returns from South Korea, she immediately asks her boss to let her out of her ex-boyfriend's project. Her boss was pissed with her decision so he didn't allow it unless there's someone who can handle it as she does. And as expected, her ex-boyfriend is using the project to win her back. He insists on meeting her privately because of the project but she always brings a junior architect or set it up in a public place. She clarifies to him that she will not have him back, that she's over him and happy. It was in December that Sunny had enough of his bullshits and the pressure of his office, telling her to be nice to his ex. She sends his resignation letter and packs up his stuff from the firm. She also told her ex that if he bothers her again, she will file a Restraining Order against him. Luckily, he didn't bother her after the last time the saw each other.

Sunny hasn't applied yet for a new job. She's helping his father in their family business. After all, her father gave her a position as the head of the design department. And from time to time, like she's doing now, she's arranging the furniture herself.

She's busy finishing her job when one of their employees approached her.

" _Ma'am Sunny, na'a kay bisita_." ( _Ma'am Sunny, you have a visitor_.) The employee said.

" _Kinsa man_?" ( _Who_?) she asks.

The employee scratches his head in confusion. " _Dili man jud pamiliar, Ma'am. Koreano gud_." ( _He's not familiar, Ma'am. He's Korean._ )

Sunny looks at his employee. " _Dili atong akung dating uyab_?" ( _It's not my ex-boyfriend_?)

The employee shook his head and smiles. " _Dili, Ma'am. Mas gwapo ni oi_." ( _No, Ma'am. He's more handsome_.)

Sunny tilts her head in confusion. Then, she asks their employee to finish what she started. She went to her dad's office to freshen up fast. She thought, maybe one of her college friends. She shrugs. She takes some towel and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She did it quickly. Then, she changed a black sport's bra and grey loose sleeveless blouse. She tied her hair in a messy bun and applied some deodorant and perfume. She applied some powder on her face and lipstick on her lips. She checks herself in the mirror for the last time before she went out.

Sunny saw the supervisor and asks where her visitor is. The supervisor told her that the visitor is waiting by the parking lot. She was surprised. The visitor can't even wait in the office building. Interesting. She went to the parking lot and look for a familiar face.

"Woo Sun Hee." someone calls her. She looks around and saw the man she hasn't seen for the past six months.

"Seung Hyun-ah!" She said and walks towards him. He is standing beside a huge van like those celebrity vans. He looks relax on his white polo shirt, denim pants and sneakers. He's carrying a bouquet. Seung Hyun opens his arms and Sunny unconsciously hugs him.

"You're here!" she said happily before she let him go and took a step back to look at him. Seung Hyun gave her the bouquet and she gladly accepts it.

"Long time no see, Sunny," he said. She chuckles. "What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" She asks.

"Just yesterday. I'm on vacation now. The company gave us this before we start our rehearsal for Coachella." he said. She smiles brightly. "Yeah. You’ll have your come back in Coachella. That’s a big thing" she said.

He nodded. "Yes, it was offered to us last year, the company presents it to us. It is big so we agreed. It’s better than a comeback in Korea. We're also working on a new album now. Still a secret though. We’ll focus on Coachella. For now, we’re in vacation mode."

Sunny was caught off-guard. "Wait. We? What 'we'? Who are 'we'?"

Seung Hyun smiles. He holds on to the handle of the passenger of the van and opens it. Sunny covers her lips with her hand when she saw G-Dragon and Dae Sung inside. Dae Sung is smiling at her while waving his hand while G-Dragon or Ji Yong is smiling at her.

"Hi, Sunny." Ji Yong said.

Sunny is frozen that she can't even speak then she remembers something. Hair in a messy bun, muscle shirt, ripped jeans, and Dr. Marten's boots. Her hands fall on her side and the bouquet falls on the ground. She glares at Seung Hyun. He looks amused. Sunny suddenly smacks his arm hard.

"Yah!!! You could at least tell me that you're coming with Dae Sung and G-Dragon! I look like a mess!!! I was working on the woodshop a while ago. How can I meet them like this?!" she frustratedly said. Seung Hyun was shocked while holding the part of his arm that Sunny smacks.

"Yah! If I tell you I'm coming, it won't be a surprise! And I didn't plan to take these two idiots with me. They sneak in the van when they knew I'm meeting you." he told her.

Sunny annoyingly pick up the bouquet. Then she looks back at Ji Yong and Dae Sung who are both have a straight face while looking at them. Then, she remembers that she hadn't greeted them. She bows to them. "Hi. I'm Woo Sun Hee. You can call me Sunny. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I'm not dressed up well. I was working a while ago." she said.

"It's fine. You didn't expect us here." Ji Yong said at smiles at her.

"But it's nice to finally meet you. Seung Hyun hyung speaks highly of you." Dae Sung beams at her. Sunny blushes and smiles. Seung Hyun noticed it. Is it because she's in front of Ji Yong? He sighs.

"By the way, we're about to find a place to eat lunch. We would like it if you join us." Seung Hyun told Sunny. Sunny was surprised. A lunch with them? Really?

"Do you know where you want to eat?" she asks. Dae Sung shrugs, Ji Yong shook his head. Then, she looks at Seung Hyun.

"Any suggestion?" he asks.

"I know a place. But I need to change first before we go there. My home is on the way too. I just need to call someone first. Excuse me." she said.

Sunny takes a few steps away from them and call her brother Joon Hee.

"Hello?"

"Joon Hee! Where are you?" she asks.

"I'll go to McDonald's to buy lunch," he said.

"No. Don't go to Balai Mercedes. Tell Mom not to open the restaurant yet. I have some guests. We will have lunch there."

Joon Hee huffs. "Why do we need to close the restaurant for lunch with your friends?"

"Joon Hee-yah, please. Do this for me, okay? I'm panicking right now. I didn't expect them to come in my whole lifetime. Please. I will do anything you want!" she said. She heard her brother laughs.

"So, you're willing to buy me a Nike + PMO shoes for this?" he asks.

If Joon Hee is in front of Sunny now, she will smack his head hard. "Woo Joon Hee! That shoes cost a fortune in reseller shops! Are you kidding me?”

“Well, I’m going to Mc Donalds now”

“Fine! Just do this. We'll be there in one hour, okay?"

"Yes, Noona. Whoever these guests you have must be really important to you. And I thank them for my new kicks. Bye, Noona." he said and hangs up. She looks back at her guest. Dae Sung and Ji Yong step out of the van. Even wearing simple clothes, they still look fashionable. She walks back to them.

"I already reserved a place where we can have lunch peacefully. Don't worry about the security because the place is secured," she assures them. "I can tell the driver the destination. I just need to go home to freshen up. But I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sunny-yah."

She glanced at Seung Hyun. He smiles at her. "Relax. Take your time. We will wait for you there." he assures her.

She smiles back at him "Thank you." She said and went to the driver's side of the van. The driver opens the door. It was a local driver. She told him in Bisayan dialect the location of the restaurant. Ji Yong, Dae Sung, and Seung Hyun are watching her talk to the driver.

"She is pretty, Hyung. And very nice." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun smiles. "I'm happy that you agreed to have a vacation here."

Dae Sung butts in. "It's not just you who wants to go here. Ji Yong Hyung wants to come here too." Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong. "Why?"

"Just to relax, basically. I want to go to that restaurant we ate years ago but unfortunately, the volcano near that place erupted. So, we’ll just go to Jeju instead. I rented a place already for everyone can stay. Seungri will come too." Ji Yong stated.

"Do I have to come? Can I just stay here?" Seung Hyun said.

"Hyung, I need you to be there. Young Bae and Eun Ran will go there too. Our friends will be there too. We will have a small party before we go back to work." Ji Yong insists.

"But I want to go around here with Sunny. I still want to see those chocolate hills she said and those little monkeys." Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong sighs frustratedly and looks at him with pleading eyes "I'll invite Sunny to that if you want. Since you and Seungri trust her." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun nodded.

Sunny went back to them. "The driver knows where to go. I will meet you there."

"Sunny-ssi, how sure are you that we'll have a peaceful lunch there?" Dae Sung asks.

"Oh. It's my Mom's restaurant. It's her new business. It's an all Filipino cuisine restaurant. I called my brother to arrange everything. So, we'll have a nice lunch there." she said. The men were surprised to know that the restaurant they are going to belongs to Sunny's family.

"I'll see you guys later." she waved her hand at them before she hurries back to the furniture shop. The three men went back inside the van and close the door. Seung Hyun talks to the driver.

"Mister, can we drop by in a flower shop on our way there?" he asks.

"Sure, sir." the driver said before he starts the engine.

"Why are we dropping by a flower shop again?" Dae Sung asks.

"We will meet Sunny's mother. We should at least bring something for her." Seung Hyun points out. Dae Sung and Ji Yong look at each other. They just smirk. Their hyung wants to impress Sunny's mom.

\---

After an hour, the van followed by two SUVs arrived at Balai Mercedes. Sunny is waiting by the entrance of the restaurant. Joon Hee stood beside her.

"You were working at the shop this morning. How come you come here, dresses up like this?" Joon Hee asks. Sunny can't believe herself too. She managed to drive to their home in 20 minutes, then freshen up and dress up in 25 minutes and arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes before her guests' arrival. She managed to do her makeup and hair, dress up in a white blouse and blue with a white stripes jumper dress and cream sandals.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this," she said and flips her hair back. Joon Hee laughs. "Oh. By the way, the Lechon will arrive in 30 minutes."

"Good," she said. The passenger side of the van opens and one by one, the men come out from it. Joon Hee covers his mouth upon seeing who they are.

"Noona, is that...?"

Sunny just smiles. Seung Hyun leads the way and stops in front of her. Joon Hee's hands fall on his side and glare at his sister. Suddenly, Joon Hee pushes Sunny. Sunny lost her balance but Seung Hyun manages to catch her. Seung Hyun glares at Joon Hee. ' _Who is this man?_ ' Seung Hyun thought.

"Yah!!! Why you didn't tell me that they are your guests! Noona! Can you see what I am wearing now?" Joon Hee said to his sister. Joon Hee is just wearing a simple red Marvel shirt, denim pants, and basketball shoes.

Seung Hyun helps Sunny to stands up. Suddenly, Sunny smacks Joon Hee's head. "Yah! Are you out of your mind? How can you do that to me?!" she hissed at her brother.

"But Noona!"

"Stop. I am surprised too. I didn't expect them either." she said before she looks at her guests. "Sorry for my brother's attitude. He's just caught off guard. This is my brother, Woo Joon Hee. Joon Hee, these are my friends" she said. Joon Hee looks back at her sister then back to the men in front of them. "Friends? How?"

Seung Hyun stood beside Sunny "Hi. I'm Choi Seung Hyun. I meet Sunny 6 months ago in Busan. I'm also going to work with her for my exclusive chair designs. We're here to visit her and spend time with her." Seung Hyun said while smiling at Joon Hee.

Joon He nodded. "Hi. I'm Woo Joon Hee. I know the three of you. I'm a fan." Joon Hee smiles. "Nice to meet you all. And welcome to Balai Mercedes. I hope you will have a great time here." he said but he suddenly steps back as Ji Yong stood on Sunny's right side while Daesung stood on Seung Hyun's left side.

"Thank you for accommodating us for a short notice." Ji Yong said while looking at Joon Hee. Joon Hee has the urge to fanboy over Ji Yong but he calms himself. "Please come in," he said as pointing the entrance of the restaurant.

Joon Hee leads the way, followed by Sunny and Seung Hyun while Ji Yong and Dae Sung follow them. When they entered, two waiters are arranging the table they are going to use. A woman in her late 50's is supervising them.

"Mom," Sunny said. The woman looked around to them and smiles. Seung Hyun looks at Dae Sung. Dae Sung gives him the bouquet. The woman walked towards them.

"Are these your guests, Sunny?" She asks her daughter. Before she can even answer, Ji Yong speaks. "Hello, Ma'am. We're Sunny's friends. I'm Kwon Ji Yong." he said as he bows to Sunny's mom.

"I'm Kang Dae Sung." Dae Sung bows, too.

Seung Hyun walks closer to Sunny's mom and gave her the bouquet that she gladly accepts. "I'm Choi Seung Hyun, ma'am. Thank you for this wonderful lunch" he said and bows.

"It's my pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Song Jin Hee. Sunny's mother." Jin Hee said. "You can just call me Auntie Jenny."

The three men smile. Joon Hee stands beside their mother.

"Do you have other friends?" Jenny asks.

"We have 12 other people outside." Ji Yong said. Jenny nodded and calls the waiter to arrange tables for 12 people. "Just eat what you want. It's on the house. It's Sunny's treat to you, guys." She said.

"Thank you, Sunny-ssi." Ji Yong said. Sunny blushes again and nodded timidly. Seung Hyun didn't like the fact that she blushing because of Ji Yong.

"Sunny-yah, I tried to ask your Dad to come and meet your friend but he had an important meeting with the governor. You know, he will sponsor the resettlement home in Toledo." her mother asks.

"It's fine, Mom. We don't need to disturb dad," she told her mom before she faces her guests. "Shall we sit?" she asks them. They agreed. She leads her guest to their table. The BIGBANG staff sat on the 12-seat table while Dae Sung, Ji Yong, and Seung Hyun sat on the 6-seater setup. Jenny holds on to Sunny's arm and directs her to seat on the head of the table. On her right is Ji Yong and on her left is Seung Hyun.

"The food will be served in a few minutes. I'll just check them out." Jenny told them.

"Oh. Lechon is here." Joon Hee noticed the delivery van of Lechon outside so he went out to accepts it. Ji Yong is looking at the ambiance if the place. "It's very nice here. Very Filipino."

"My mom acquired this business three months ago. She initially plans to make it a Korean restaurant but when she saw the place, she rather keeps it as a Filipino restaurant. The former employees were kept too. They are all nice. And the two Filipino chefs are great cooks." she said.

"We've tried Filipino dishes years ago. It was in... What do you call that place? Ta... Taga..." Dae Sung keeps on remembering the place.

"Is it Tagaytay?" she asks. Dae Sung beams at her. "Yeah, Tagaytay. We ate in that Filipino restaurant called Gerry's."

"By the way, Sunny, why don't you join us on our trip? We will go around the places. You should come and hang out with us." Ji Yong invites her.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"We will go to Bohol later. Then, we'll be heading to Jeju. We’re supposed to go Tagaytay but you know the volcano erupted." Ji Yong explains.

"Yeah. That’s unfortunate. But I don’t think I should join you guys. It’s your trip. I don’t want to interrupt." she declined.

"Come on. It will be fun. Seungri will be there too. And you will meet Dara Noona and our other friends." Seung Hyun said. Sunny looks at him. He looks serious. She chuckles. "No, thanks. It's your party. I don't want to be a burden to you all."

"You're not, Sunny-ssi." Dae Sung said. "It will be fun. Young Bae Hyung and his wife are coming, too."

Sunny become curious. "Taeyang is really coming?" she said while smiling dreamingly

"Yaaah." Seung Hyun warns her. She laughs. He still can't accept the fact that she's not his only friend anymore but she's BIGBANG's friend.

She smiles teasingly at him. "What? You're jealous again that I'm friendly with others?"

"You're supposed to be loyal to me as your friend." Seung Hyun points out.

"But I am. It's not my fault that you introduce me to your group members." she flips her hair.

Ji Yong chuckles "We never saw Hyung this possessive towards a friend."

"Why wouldn't I? Look at Sunny. She's pretty, smart, kind, and talented. And she will be the architect of my future family home. I will have an energy-efficient home that is family-friendly at an affordable price." Seung Hyun said proudly.

She huffs. "So, I am just your friend because of that?" she glares playfully at him.

"Sunny-yah, be my friend. Oppa will be loyal to you and I'll pay you to double if you design a home for me." Ji Yong said seriously. Then, Sunny looks at him. "Really? Can I call you Oppa then?"

"Of course." Ji Yong said.

"Kwon Ji Yong, go. Go back to the hotel. Better yet, go back to Seoul." Seung Hyun said. Dae Sung, Ji Yong, and Sunny laugh at him.

"Sunny-ssi, I've heard we have the same age. When is your birthday?" Dae Sung asks.

"10th of June," Sunny said. Dae Sung smiles. "I see. I'm your Oppa too," he said.

"Aww... I have two Oppas," she said while looking amused. Then, he looks at Seung Hyun. He looks serious while staring at her. She smiles at him but he didn't react. The waiter came with complimentary drinks which is fresh mango juice. Seung Hyun sips his drink and remains quiet. Sunny pouts and looks back at Ji Yong and Dae Sung. They are talking to each other, trying to avoid Seung Hyun's eyes. Sunny sighs and excuses herself. She went out of the restaurant for some air.

"Hyung." Ji Yong calls Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Seung Hyun asks.

"We're just being nice to her, Hyung." Dae Sung said.

"I know." Seung Hyun said.

"Yah. You know that we're just being friendly to her. You don't have to be jealous." Ji Yong points out.

"I'm not jealous." Seung Hyun said.

"Right. That's why you become serious and quiet when we ask her to call us Oppa."

Seung Hyun huffs. He's not jealous. Why would he? Is he? He sighs. "I just don't like the way she smiles at you." Seung Hyun said to Ji Yong.

"Hyung, you're being ridiculous now. You know that I'm with someone and I just see Sunny as a new friend, maybe a future sister-in-law if you're not stupid." Ji Yong points out. "Just go over there and talk to her. We went here even I plan to be in Jeju preparing some stuff."

"Hyung, even Sunny know us, I think she will always be a loyal friend to you." Dae Sung told him. Seung Hyun stood up and follows Sunny outside. Two of their bodyguards follow him but keep their distance.

When Seung Hyun arrived outside, he saw Sunny with a man.

"Sunny-yah, please, listen to me." the man begs and tries to touch her but she steps back.

"Yah. I told you to stop bothering me. I already quit my job because of the pressure you cause me. Don't you know how hard that is for me? I spend years in that company but they choose to please you than protect me. All the hard work I did, gone, just because of you!" she said.

The man keeps on trying to hold her but Sunny blocks him. "Sun Hee-yah, I really regret dating Nam Mi Soon. I really do. Please, forgive me and let's get back together. Let's start over, huh? I will marry you if you want to. We will have a wedding here and in Seoul, if you want. I will name my hotel for you. Just please come back to me," the man begs her.

"Moon Jae Sung, please, stop this. I'm over you. I already moved on. I am happy now without you and Mi Soon. Even I lost my job, I'm okay with that. Please, just move on. I already did." Sunny said. Sunny was about to turn her back at Jae Sung or Jason Moon when he grabs her and hugs her tightly. "No, I refuse to let you go. I will never let you go, Sunny. You belong to me. I love you so much." he said.

Sunny tried her best to get off on his hold. Seung Hyun was about to help her when his bodyguards stop him.

"Let us help her." one bodyguard said. They about to help Sunny when she managed to get out of Jason's hold. She grabs his arm and throws him on the ground even it has grass. He screams in pain. Sunny was panting. The people inside the restaurant heard the scream. Concern about it, they went outside to see what's happening. Then, they saw Sunny standing while a man is on the ground crying in pain. Joon Hee and Jenny were shocked when they saw Jason on the ground.

"Jason! You bastard!" Joon Hee said as he walks towards Sunny and Jason. Jason immediately stood up even he can feel the pain in his body. Then he saw people in front of the restaurant entrance. He immediately noticed three members of BIGBANG. One of the managers asks them to go back inside. Ji Yong holds on Seung Hyun's arm. Seung Hyun doesn't want to leave but Ji Yong pulls him. Seung Hyun was glaring at Jason. Jason doesn't understand why.

Joon Hee grabs his collar. "Don't bother my sister anymore or I will report you for harassment."

"Joon Hee-yah, I just want your sister back. I regret what I did. Please help me. I will buy anything you want." Jason said.

Joon Hee smirks "You think I betray my sister for your stupid money? She doesn't want you anymore, you dipshit! Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?" Joon Hee said. Sunny approaches her brother. "Yah. Let him go," she said.

"I will make sure you'll never approach my sister again." Joon Hee warns him before he pushes him. Jason still can feel the pain that Sunny did to him. "Sunny-yah, please. Just give me one more chance."

"You've caused enough chaos today, Jason. And I'm really over you. Just go." she said. Joon Hee places his hand behind his sister and leads her back inside the restaurant. The security of the restaurant escorts Jason out of the vicinity. He looks back and tries to remember it right. He did saw three members of BIGBANG there and T.O.P was glaring at him as G-Dragon pull him back inside the restaurant. ' _Weird_ ' Jason thought.

Inside the restaurant, Jenny approaches her daughter. "Sunny, are you okay?"

Sunny smiles at her mother. "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry."

"I didn't know Jason will be this desperate. Noona, you should file a restraining order against him." Joon Hee said. Joon Hee let go of his sister but suddenly, she falls in her knees. Seung Hyun immediately approaches her and kneels. He touches her arm. "Sunny-yah, are you okay?"

Sunny looks at Seung Hyun. He looks worried about her. She smiles at him. "I'm fine. I'm just shocked. I didn't expect him to do that. He wasn't aggressive before." she said. Seung Hyun held his hand out for her and she holds on to it. Seung Hyun helps Sunny to stand up and didn't let go of her hand just in case.

"You should sit down, Noona." Joon Hee said. Sunny nodded and she and Seung Hyun went to their table. Seung Hyun let her sit before he let go of her hand and sit on his seat. Dae Sung and Ji Yong also sat down.

"I'm sorry you have to witness that," she said.

"It's nothing, Sunny-yah. But we're worried about you." Ji Yong said.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit shocked but I'm getting better now," she said.

"That's your ex-boyfriend?" Dae Sung asks. Sunny nodded. "Yes. I'm really sorry about this. I don't know why he's still bothering me. He cheated and I broke up with him, What else does he want?"

"What a piece of trash." Ji Yong said. Sunny sighs. "I hope this didn't ruin your vacation."

Seung Hyun shook his head. "It didn't. But I'm glad you throw him on the ground." Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong and Dae Sung got curious "You did? How?"

"You guys should know that Sunny here is not just a beautiful woman and talented architect, she’s a mixed martial artist. She does a lot of martial arts." Seung Hyun proudly said. Both Dae Sung and Ji Yong clapped their hands.

"Wow. That is amazing, Sunny-yah." Ji Yong said. Sunny smiles and bows to them. Then, she looks at Seung Hyun. He's smiling now unlike a while ago. Sunny faces Seung Hyun and smiles at him.

"Oppa," she said. Seung Hyun was frozen, and then he smiles genuinely at her. Ji Yong and Dae Sung look at each other. Dae Sung is punching Ji Yong's arm cutely while Ji Yong is smiling happily.

"Hmm?" Seung Hyun said.

"Do you like seafood?" she asks. Seung Hyun shrugs. "Depends. What can you recommend?" he asks. Sunny starts telling them the best kinds of seafood that their restaurant has. Seung Hyun is happy. Ji Yong and Dae Sung were the ones to offer her to call them Oppa but he's the one Sunny called Oppa first.

After a while, their food coming from the kitchen and they are all great. Sunny even prepare the dipping sauce that consists of soy sauce, chili, and calamansi where they can dip the grilled fish, squid, and meat. Ji Yong loves the bulalo soup while Dae Sung is enjoying the Lechon. Sunny and Seung Hyun are talking about her future furniture collection under the Sunrise Series.

After their meal, Seung Hyun, Ji Yong, and Dae Sung were facing Jenny, Joon Hee, and Sunny to say goodbye. Seung Hyun didn't want to leave yet but they need to leave for their leisure tour to Bohol.

"Thank you for the meal, Ma'am," Ji Yong said.

"You're very much welcome. I'm really glad that you enjoy the meal." Jenny said.

"If you don't mind, can we have a photo?" Joon Hee asks. Ji Yong looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun just nodded.

"Sure. But, if you don't mind, don't post it on social media." Ji Yong said. "We don't want some fans to follow us around. For security purposes"

"I'll make sure that no one will say about you visiting here." Sunny assures them. Joon Hee calls one of their staff to take their photo. Jenny was in the center. Ji Yong and Dae Sung were on her each side. Sunny was between Ji Yong and Seung Hyun while Joon Hee is between Jenny and Dae Sung. The staff took some pictures of them, so did the managers of BIGBANG. After the photo op, Ji Yong faces Sunny.

"You're coming with us, right?" he said.

"You're seriously inviting me to come?" she asks Ji Yong. He nodded. Sunny looks at Dae Sung. He's smiling at her. Then she looks at Seung Hyun. "I think you need this after what happened with your ex." Seung Hyun said.

"He's right, Sunny. Why don't you take a short break? Your friends are here. You should spend time with them." her mother said.

"Mom, I don't want to bother them. And besides, I have to file a restraining order against Jason as soon as possible."

"Noona, I will deal with the restraining order. You already talked to the attorney about it. I know he already had the papers written. We can go to him now so you can sign it before you go on a break." Joon Hee said.

She sighs. "But what about the furniture shop?"

"They can handle it. They always will." Jenny assures her daughter. She looks back at BIGBANG.

"Come on, we'll be busy when we go back to Seoul. You'll miss us." Ji Yong said with a smile. Sunny chuckles. Then, she sighs. "Okay. I'll join you. But I will pay for my trip and accommodations." she said. Dae Sung looks at Seung Hyun. He knows that his hyung is willing to pay for her accommodation and transportation but knowing Sunny this far, she won't accept it.

"That's fine with us." Seung Hyun said but he sounds bothered.

"So, you're heading to Bohol now. I still need to settle my restraining order for Jason so I will be there by tomorrow morning." Sunny said.

"That's fine. We'll pick you up before the tour." Ji Yong said.

"I have Seung Hyun Oppa's number. I'll just inform him," she said.

"We'll go ahead, Auntie Jenny." Ji Yong said.

"Okay. I hope you have fun."

Dae Sung shook hands with Joon Hee. "Nice to meet you, Joon Hee." Joon Hee nodded and smiles "Same here."

Joon Hee, Jenny, and Sunny accompany their guest out if the restaurant. Seung Hyun and Sunny are walking side by side.

"See you tomorrow?" Seung Hyun asks. Sunny nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"I hope you'll just stay with Joon Hee until tomorrow. I'm worried that your ex with come around again."

She smirks. "If what I did to him is not enough warning, I will pin him down and choke him." Sunny jokingly said. Seung Hyun laughs.

"See you tomorrow, Sunny." Ji Yong said as he waves at her. She waves back. Seung Hyun, Dae Sung, and Ji Yong went to their van while their staff went to the two SUVs. Seung Hyun looks at Sunny before he closes the passenger seat's door. The three vehicles left the restaurant.

"What a handsome friend you have, Sunny," Jenny said. "Oh, well. We better get ready to open the restaurant." their mother left Joon Hee and Sunny.

"Won't you tell mom that they are BIGBANG?" Joon Hee asks.

"Not yet. And besides, I don't think she knows them."

"Duh. Mom likes 'Lies' and 'Haru-Haru'."

Sunny laughs. "I bet she didn't know who sang it."

"Shall we go now to the lawyer?" Joon Hee asks as he took out his car key from his pocket. She nodded. They walk towards Joon Hee's car. He unlocks it and went inside. Joon Hee starts the car first and waits until the engine is ready.

"I can't help but noticed that T.O.P is really close to you." Joon Hee said.

"Because among all of them, he's the one I meet and we're friends."

Joon Hee shook his head. "No, it's something else. I think he likes you." he declares. Sunny looks at her brother and chuckles. "Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible."

"Noona, I saw the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're the precious thing in this world. When Jason was here, I saw Seung Hyun-ssi's expression. He looks like he's about to murder someone. Thank God, their bodyguards and Ji Yong-ssi pulls him back inside the restaurant. Trust me, Noona. T.O.P likes you." Joon Hee said. He starts driving out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"I don't know, Joon Hee. I don't want T.O.P to like me."

"Why?"

"I want Choi Seung Hyun to like me. Not because he is T.O.P, I just want him as him. But that's ridiculous. I mean, I'm just his friend from far away country." she sighs.

"Noona, you're underestimating yourself. I know I annoy the hell out of you but Noona, I wouldn't be surprised if he really likes you. You're a great woman, Woo Sun Hee." he said.

"You don't need to sweet-talk me. I'll buy you your Nike x PMO shoes."

"Take your time on that. But Noona, I just want you to know that I like Choi Seung Hyun for you. I know you'll be good to one another."

Sunny wants to believe her brother's word but she's scared. What if he's just being nice because he only sees her as a friend? Sunny looks out of the window and watches the buildings go by. Will she be okay if she spends time with Seung Hyun and his friend? Will her heart be okay? No one knows.

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"Why is it called Chocolate Hills?" Dae Sung asks while looking at Chocolate Hills.

"Because it looks like those Hershey's Chocolate Kisses. Especially when it's raining. It will turn brown." Sunny said as she and Dae Sung stares at the Chocolate Hills. Ji Yong and Seung Hyun were a few steps behind them.

"I'm glad Sunny is enjoying herself with us here." Ji Yong said.

"Yeah. She needs this."

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"We're planning to reveal our relationship when we get back to Seoul." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun smirks. "It's about time. It's been years already." Seung Hyun said.

"I know. I want to be with her openly. She's not a secret that I should keep. I want to tell everyone how much I love her."

Seung Hyun pats Ji Yong's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Ji Yong-ah. And I know everything will be okay. You both deserve to be happy."

Suddenly, they heard Sunny laughing. She's laughing genuinely. They noticed that she and Dae Sung are taking selfies together with the Chocolate Hills on their background. Sunny is laughing because a beetle landed on Dae Sung's shoulder that he won't even move.

"Yah! Woo Sun Hee. Remove it!" Dae Sung hissed. Sunny continues to laugh but carefully removes the beetle from his shoulder. She brought the beetle on the grass part of the viewing deck.

Dae Sung was holding his chest while breathing deeply. "You're a cruel woman, Sunny."

"It's just a beetle, Dae Sung Oppa." she shrugs and looks at the selfies they took. There are some pictures that the beetle is still on Dae Sung's shoulder.

Dae Sung looks at it and frowns. "I never saw a beetle as big as that." Sunny laughs again. Dae Sung huffs. "I don't want to take selfies with you anymore."

"I'll take selfies with you." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun follows him. Ji Yong stood beside Sunny while Seung Hyun is on her other side. Dae Sung stood next to Ji Yong. Sunny opens her camera and set it to the front camera again. Seung Hyun took her phone. "I'll take the picture. I have long arms."

Seung Hyun raised his arm and check their blocking on the screen and if the Chocolate Hills are visible. Then, he starts taking pictures of four of them together.


	4. Four

Sunny goes out of the arrival area of Jeju Airport. She's in Jeju again. She hates Joon Hee for booking her an early flight but this is much better than night flights. After all, she was able to see the sunrise up in the air.

Seung Hyun's manager told her that he will pick her up. He told her to wait in the arrival area. Since it's a bit cold, Sunny wears a comfortable yellow floral long sleeve shirt, denim pants, high heel boots, and thick cream coat. Sunny is relieved that she was able to file the restraining order for Jason and he accepted it. He wrote an email to her to apologize for what he did. She didn't reply.

A van stops in front of her. She looks at it but the windows are tinted that she can't see inside. Then, the passenger door open and Seung Hyun was there. He was wearing a mask and shades. He looks good in his faded denim polo, black pants, white shoes, and white winter jacket. He just waved at her and signals her to get in. The driver took her luggage and put it at the back. Sunny enters the van and the driver closes it. Seung Hyun's manager was sitting in front. She greeted him before looking at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun then removed his mask and shades. He beams at her. "How's the flight?" he asks.

"It's fine. I'm glad I was seated beside the window. I witnessed the sunrise." she said.

"That's good. We're heading immediately at the vacation house. Some of our friends are already there. We will have lunch out later." Seung Hyun said. She nodded. Suddenly, she opens her shoulder bag and took out her pressed powder. She checked herself in the mirror. She applied some powder and re-applies some lipstick. Seung Hyun is watching her. He can see that she's nervous to meet their friends there. Even she's wearing simple clothes, she still looks beautiful.

"Yah. You're pretty, all right?" he said. Sunny put back her stuff in her bag. Then she looks at Seung Hyun. "I'm nervous. I don't think I will fit in with your friends."

"Then I won't leave you, okay? I invited you here so I will be your host. And it's not like I don't see them regularly. I rather spend time with you." Seung Hyun sincerely said. Sunny blushes after he said that. She suddenly feels special but she doesn't want to assume. So, she looks away from him and stares outside the window.

"By the way, Dara Noona is excited to meet you. We told her about you. I think you two will become really good friends."

Sunny looks back at him and scowls. "What did you tell her about me?" she asks.

"That you're pretty, kind, and awesome. Ji Yong even told her that you kick your ex's ass." Seung Hyun laughs. "By the way, have you filed the restraining order against him?"

She sighs. "Yes. And he received it already. He emailed me to apologize. I didn't reply."

Seung Hyun nodded. "I hope he won't bother you this time." Sunny nodded. "I hope so too." she paused. She really wants coffee at that moment. The coffee in her flight was bland and not enough. "Can we drop by in a coffee shop? I would like some coffee," she said.

"Sure." Seung Hyun told his manager to stop at the nearest coffee shop. The manager asks the driver to drive them to the nearest coffee shop.

A few minutes later, they stopped by in a coffee shop. Seung Hyun was about to ask his manager to buy the coffee for them but Sunny insists that she want to but for herself. Seung Hyun decided to accompany her, which made his manager go along with her. Seung Hyun wears his mask and shades before he went down the van. He was walking an arm away behind Sunny. She asks him and his manager what they want. The manager wants a hazelnut coffee while Seung Hyun likes Americano. She then orders and paid for their coffees, she even included the driver.

They went back to the van after they got their coffee. Sunny told Seung Hyun about her parents' reaction when they found out that her guests was BIGBANG. She said that she and Joon Hee got a smack in their arms from her mother. If she knew that they were celebrities, she convinced their father to come to welcome them.

They arrived at the vacation house. Seung Hyun's manager took her luggage inside. Sunny is nervous to meet their friends. But she was star struck when a heavenly looking couple came out from the main door. The man is holding his wife's dear hand and smiling at them. Sunny smiles brightly at them.

"Hyung." Young Bae greets his friend first. Seung Hyun gave him a brief hug and. Seung Hyun waved his hand at his wife. Min Hyo Rin or Jung Eun Ran is really pretty in her cream dress. Sunny suddenly feels out of place.

"You must be Sunny. I'm Dong Young Bae. And this is my wife, Jung Eun Ran. You can call us Tae Yang and Min Hyo Rin if you want." Young Bae jokingly said. Eun Ran smacks her husband's chest lightly, warning him to behave. The couple smiles at her.

"Hi. I'm Woo Sun Hee. Just call me Sunny." she said shyly.

Eun Ran approaches her and hugs her. "We're really glad to finally meet you. Seung Hyun talks about you all the time." Eun Ran said as she let her go.

"Yah. Noona." Seung Hyun said.

Eun Ran giggles and goes back to her husband's side. She holds on to his arm.

"Let's go inside so you can meet our friends." Seung Hyun said. The four of them went inside. The living room was empty but by the pool, there are a group of people laughing while they are enjoying the music and their conversation. They approach them. Sunny knows some of them and feel a bit uneasy because they all look stylish. Ji Yong and Dara sit side by side in a pool couch while Dae Sung is sitting on the armrest. CL is sitting in pool recliner beside a tall man while she leaning her head on his shoulder. Three men were sitting on the side of the pool. The foot of one man is dipped in the pool while Seungri is standing on the door.

"Guys, we're here." Seung Hyun said. The group of people looks at them. Ji Yong and Dae Sung smile upon seeing Sunny. She smiles back at them. Seungri runs towards Sunny and hugs her.

“Noona, I miss you,” Seungri said. Seung Hyun was glaring at him. Sunny pats Seungri’s back. “I miss you too. Did you gain weight?” she asks. Seungri let go of her. Seungri pouts at him and whines cutely. “Noona~”

Sunny giggles.

"I'm glad you came, Sunny." Ji Yong said. "Good flight?"

"Yes, Ji Yong Oppa," Sunny said.

"Guys, this is Sunny, my friend. Sunny, these are our friends. Lee Soo Hyuk, Lee Chae Rin, Choi Soon Ho, Yang Seung Ho, Song Kyung Il, and of course, Sandara Park." Seung Hyun said.

"Hi, Sunny." Chae Rin or CL said.

"Nice to meet you all," Sunny says as she bows to them.

Dara stood up and approaches her. "It's great to finally meet you, Sunny," she said as she takes her hand. "Do you speak Tagalog?" Dara asks.

" _Marunong po ng konti pero mas magaling ako mag-Bisaya_." _(I can speak a little bit but I'm good at Bisaya)_ Sunny said. Dara smiles brightly at her. " _Wow. Ang galing. Dalawang dialect ang alam mo_." ( _Wow. That's awesome. You know two dialects)_ she paused. "You must be tired. Do you want to rest for a while?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sunny assures her.

"Sit with us. We want to know Seung Hyun's girlfriend more." Soo Hyuk cheekily said. Sunny blushes while Seung Hyun glares at him. "Yah." Seung Hyun warns him.

"What? Am I wrong? She is your girlfriend. A friend who is a girl." Soo Hyuk explains. Kyung Il stood up from where he's sitting and went behind Soo Hyuk. He then smacks Soo Hyuk's head lightly. "Yah. You're making her feel uncomfortable. Just shut up." Kyung Il looks at Sunny. "Don't mind him. He's an idiot," he said. Sunny just smiles awkwardly at them.

Soo Hyuk rubs his head and looks at Sunny. She looks uncomfortable. "Sorry, Sunny."

"Okay!" Chae Rin stands up from her seat. "I think we girls need to bond. Let's go to Dara Unnie's room to talk." she looks at Eun Ran. "Coming with us, Unnie?"

"Yeah, of course." Eun Ran kisses Young Bae's cheek before letting go of his arm. Dara holds Sunny's wrist lightly and looks at Seung Hyun. "We'll take care of her. See you at lunch" she said. The four women left the group of men. When the girls are out of their sight, Seung Hyun approaches Soo Hyuk and smacks his head. He sits beside him.

"That hurts, Hyung!" Soo Hyuk said while rubbing his head again.

"You're embarrassing our guest, idiot." Seung Hyun points out.

Soo Hyuk huffs. "But she is a friend who happens to be a girl. Girlfriend! What's wrong with that?"

"Because Hyung hasn't confessed her feelings yet." Seungri declared. Seung Hyun glares at Seungri. The BIGBANG maknae just smiles cutely at him.

"This is the perfect opportunity to confess." Seung Ho said.

"Confess what?" Seung Hyun nonchalantly said. Ji Yong huffs in frustration. "Your feelings, Hyung!"

Seung Hyun rests his back on the sofa he is sitting. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Young Bae sits beside Ji Yong. Ji Yong rests his head on his shoulder. "Hyung, for the past 6 months, you keep talking about her. Even when we are in the military, whenever we call you, you will discuss something about her. Even Seungri said that when you're on your phone, it's either you're looking at her IG, reading your chats, or just looking at her photo. If that's not a man who likes a woman, then you're a stalker or some kind of creep." Young Bae points out. Seungri is nodding in agreement.

Soo Hyuk faces Seung Hyun. "Hyung, if you don't like her, can I get to know her?" Seung Hyun sits up straight and glares at Soo Hyuk. Soo Hyuk scoots away from him and shows a peace sign.

"Seungri is next in line, you idiot." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun looks at Seungri who’s raising his hands like surrendering then back at Ji Yong. "You know that Sunny and Seungri chats from time to time too, right?" Seung Hyun scowls at him. Ji Yong smiles and hugs Young Bae's arm. "Our Seungri might be going to military soon but he's a charming man. And remember, Noonas like our maknae." Ji Yong teasingly said.

“Yah! I’m just right here!” Seungri said.

"We've heard that her ex still wants her back. What if he convinced her?" Soon Ho mutters.

"She just filed a restraining order to her ex-boyfriend. She doesn't want him back."

"But do you like Woo Sun Hee?" Young Bae asks.

Seung Hyun remains quiet. It's been six months ever since he meets her but it feels like a lifetime that he knows her. He always looks forward to their conversation even it's a chat or video call. She's important to him and he feels protective of her. He was a bit jealous when he saw her with her ex and the idea that Seungri and Sunny will date if he didn't admit his feelings towards her appalls him.

"Hyung?" Dae Sung calls him. Seung Hyun looks at Dae Sung. Dae Sung smiles ta him. "You don't have to answer. We know. We all know." he assures him. Seung Hyun stood up and walks towards the edge of the pool. He looks at the blue sky. The weather is very lovely. He sighs. Yes, he does like Sunny.

\---

The girls are enjoying their conversation on Dara's room. Chae Rin and Dara are on the bed. Eun Ran is sitting by the vanity table while Sunny is on the love seat. They ask Sunny a lot of questions about her and she gladly answers it. They also ask how she and Seung Hyun meet.

"It sounds like a movie scene. Strangers meeting in a place where they spend time together. The only thing missing is the two of you falling in love and having happily ever after." Chae Rin said. Sunny just laugh nervously.

"I'm really glad Seung Hyun met you. He's more open now. And he doesn't care much with negative comments about him. He's living his life well." Dara said.

Sunny blushes. "No. Seung Hyun is just really nice. Maybe he changes after his enlistment." Sunny defensively said.

"He's back on his smiling self again. Young Bae is really happy about it." Eun Ran adds.

"Sunny-yah, I have a question for you," Dara said. Sunny looks at her. She gulped.

"Do you like Seung Hyun?"

Sunny was surprised by her question. Does she like Seung Hyun? Sunny remains quiet. She remembers everything. How they meet. How they spend time together. How he fell asleep while watching the sunrise. When he surprised her in his home. Their dinner with Seungri. The finger-fold game. The Seoul night sky and their goodbye in Seoul. Everything is clear to her.

Dara scoots out of the bed and sat beside her. She took her hands and holds it. Sunny looks at her.

"Since when?" Dara asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Unnie." Sunny whispers.

Dara smiles at her. "You're scared. I can see it in your eyes."

Sunny frowns. Is she that obvious?

"I understand you." Eun Ran said. Sunny, Chae Rin and Dara look at her. "When I meet Young Bae, I keep reminding myself that he's Tae Yang of BIGBANG, South Korea's best boy group. He's a celebrity with millions of fans. That's why I tried my best not to like him. But he was just Dong Young Bae with me. A simple guy who likes cooking and watching food shows. Dating him was stressful but he assures me that everything is fine and proving it made me stay. And he loves me. He may be Tae Yang of BIGBANG but he is my husband, my other half. My Dong Young Bae. It is scary to date someone like them. But it's worth it." Eun Ran said with a smile.

"Sunny-yah." Dara calls her. Sunny looks back at her.

"I am dating Ji Yong for years. We kept it secret because of the media backlash. We're both at the peak of our careers. He even goes out with women just to divert the attention away towards us. But none of them are serious. Just dates. You may find it weird but for me, it was Ji Yong's way of protecting me. He wants to confess about our relationship but the timing wasn't right. It was hard that whenever we want to spend time together, it's either we do it in his or my home or with a group of friends. But we're done with that. We're planning to tell the world about our relationship soon."

Sunny smiles. "Thank you for telling me, Unnie."

Dara shook her head. "Don't thank me. I'm telling this to you so you will realize that being with Seung Hyun may be tough but as long as you hold on to each other, everything will be okay. You just need to trust, respect and love each other." Dara said.

"But Unnie, Seung Hyun is just nice to me because I don't treat him as a celebrity. He just likes me as a friend..." Sunny said.

Eun Ran, Chae Rin, and Dara giggle. Sunny tilts her head in confusion.

"Yah, he likes you, okay? Ji Yong Oppa was so annoyed at him when he insists that they should put the song he wrote on their upcoming album even Oppa said it doesn't suit the theme they had, which is 'rebel and angsty'." Chae Rin said.

"Why? What's the song all about?" Sunny asks.

"It's a love song with a title song of 'Sunshine'," Dara said. Sunny gaped.

"Thankfully, Young Bae and Ji Yong convinced him that Young Bae will take that song for his album and will feature him because Ji Yong will fight him if he insists it in their GD&TOP album." Eun Ran said.

"Sunny-yah, we're not telling you this because we want you to confess or something. We are telling you this for you to consider Seung Hyun if he gains his confidence to confess to you. Whatever decision you will make, you know that we will both support you." Dara said.

"Thank you, Unnie," Sunny said.

\---

Later, when the girls came down for their lunch, the boys noticed that they were closer. Sunny even smiling while holding at Dara's arm. Young Bae went immediately to his wife's side and hold on her hand. Eun Ran looks at him and smiles. Ji Yong stood beside Dara but didn't hold her. Obviously, he thinks Sunny didn't know yet. Sunny smiles at Ji Yong before letting go of Dara's arm. Ji Yong smiles back and knew that Dara already told her so he places his arm on her shoulder. Dara leans at him.

Seung Hyun approaches her. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes. I had a fun conversation with Dara Unnie, Eun Ran Unnie, and Chae Rin," she said.

"Okay. So, we're heading out. Those who are not a member of BIGBANG or related to BIGBANG, follow me." Seung Ho said. Kyung Il, Soon Ho, and Soo Hyuk follow him. Chae Rin looks at Dara. "Unnie, I'll ride with them," she said. Dara just nodded and Chae Rin hurriedly follows them.

"Aish, eight people in a van is too much. I'll just go with them." Dae Sung said.

"No. I'll just go with them," Sunny said.

"No." Seung Hyun firmly said as he holds her hand. Sunny looks at him. Seungri, Eun Ran, Young Bae, Dara, and Ji Yong smiles. Dae Sung was grinning at Seung Hyun. Dae Sung coughs exaggeratedly.

"No, Sunny. Go with them. I am not a BIGBANG member this time. I am D-Lite, Japan's best singer!" Dae Sung jokingly said while showing her two thumbs up. Sunny laughs. Dae Sung waved at them before going out. Sunny looks at her hand that Seung Hyun is holding.

"Seung Hyun-ah, my hand," she said. Seung Hyun looks at her before letting go of her hand. Seung Hyun tucks his hand in his pocket. Then, the seven of them go out of the house.

Seung Ho, Soon Ho, Kyung Il, Soo Hyuk, Chae Rin, and Dae Sung took the first van. On the second van, Ji Yong and Dara took the back passenger seat, Young Bae and Eun Ran took the middle seat while Seung Hyun and Sunny took the second passenger seat with Seungri sitting between them. It was so awkward that Seungri doesn’t want to move. How he wishes he went with Dae Sung. Young Bae shook his head because, clearly, the two of them is still denial.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Seung Hyun stays at Sunny's side. He keeps his word of staying beside her. Soo Hyuk noticed the awkwardness between the two so he walks pass Sunny, bumping her so she would lean towards Seung Hyun. And she did. Seung Hyun catches her before she falls. He glares at Soo Hyuk.

"Sorry, I just really need to use the restroom," he said and hurriedly went inside the restaurant. Seung Hyun was holding her hand again while his other hand was on her waist. Sunny blushes as she stands back up. Seung Hyun sighs and removes his hand from her. "Be careful," he said.

"Yes, I will," she said. Seung Hyun nodded continue to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. Their company noticed them and sighs because of the tension between Sunny and Seung Hyun. They enter the restaurant and the manager immediately directs them to their table. Seung Hyun and Sunny sat side by side while Seungri sits beside Sunny. Dara ordered the food for them while they requested different drinks.

They enjoyed their lunch together. Soo Hyuk and Kyung Il keep dissing each other, Dae Sung, Seung Ho, and Chae Rin is talking about Dae Sung's solo project. Soon Ho, Ji Yong, and Dara are having a conversation while Young Bae and Eun Ran are talking about their plans when they go back to Seoul. Seungri is quietly eating.

"Sunny-yah." Seung Hyun calls her.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk tonight? I have something important to tell you," he said.

Sunny suddenly feels nervous. Talk? Tell her what? She feels like her heart stopped for a few seconds so she grabs her drink and drinks it all. She sighs before she answers him.

"Sure."

"Cool." he paused. "Do you want to go somewhere after this? Kyung Il, Soo Hyuk, Seung Ho, Soon Ho, and Dae Sung are going to an I.T. museum. Ji Yong, Dara, Young Bae, Eun Ran, Seungri, and Chae Rin are going to Ji Yong’s coffee shop. Where do you want to go?"

"Can I just head back at the vacation house? I want to rest for a while," she said. He nodded. "Okay. We'll ask either if the group to drop us home. I don't like going to the museum nor the coffee shop. Too crowded. I rather chill at home." he shrugs.

Sunny just nodded.

After their meal, the group of men took the 1st van while the couple with Chae Rin took the second one. They dropped Seung Hyun and Sunny at the vacation house. Seung Hyun went to the poolside and lie down in one of the poolside recliners there. Sunny went to the room she will share with Dara and Chae Rin for a night to find her sketchpad and pencil. She wants to sketch at the moment because she's nervous about what Seung Hyun is going to say to her that night.

She went to the living area and sat down on a huge sofa. She opens a blank page of her sketch pad and starts sketching.

The sun was too bright for Seung Hyun so he went back inside. He found Sunny in the living area, busy sketching. Seung Hyun watches her for a while. She looks relaxed while sketching. Even his friends made her feel at home, he knows that she's still nervous around them.

Sunny felt that someone is watching her. She looks up and saw Seung Hyun watching her. She smiles at him. Seung Hyun approaches her and sat beside her. He then took her sketchpad and look at what she has done. As expected, Sunny did well. A variety of furniture looks modern with a touch of class.

"Aren't you tired?" he asks.

"Just a bit. Sketching relaxes me," she replies. Seung Hyun yawns. She frowns.

"I woke up early so I could pick you up at the airport," he said.

"You took the last flight from Cebu last night. You must be tired." she paused. Then she noticed the square pillow on her side. She took it and shows it to him. Seung Hyun looks at it and then to her.

"Use this. Lie down and take a nap," she said innocently.

Seung Hyun laughs and takes the pillow. But he placed it on her lap before he lies down. Sunny was surprised by what he did.

"Choi Seung Hyun, what are you doing?"

"Shh... Let me take a nap," he said while his eyes are closed. Sunny looks around. They were alone. Then she glances at him. He woke up early to pick her up at the airport. He stays by her side as he said and his friend accepts her in their group.

Sunny raised her hand and touches his bangs. She moved it away so she can see his face clearly. Suddenly, Seung Hyun grabs her hand. She was surprised. Seung Hyun smiles and pulls her hand on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat. She smiles. She starts patting his chest lightly, like a mother to her child.

Seung Hyun fell asleep. She can hear him breathing. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. Sunny rests her back on the sofa. She closes her eyes and fell asleep.

\---

The two vans arrived at the same time around four in the afternoon. When they enter the house, they noticed immediately Seung Hyun and Sunny on the sofa. Seung Hyun was holding Sunny's hand on his chest as he uses her lap as his pillow. The girls admire them while the boys are high five-ing each other in happiness. Seung Hyun wakes up upon hearing some noises. He rises and looks at his friends. They are all smiling at them. Then she looks at Sunny who is sleeping. He wakes her up. Sunny squints and blinks.

"They are here," he said. Sunny looks around and saw his friends. She smiles at them.

"Unnie, come with us. We need to dress up for the party tonight." Chae Rin said. Sunny picks up her sketchpad and pen and follows the girls upstairs. When the girls are out of their sight. The men approach Seung Hyun and start teasing him. Seung Hyun just laughs at them.

\---

Around sunset, everyone comes out from their room to the dining area where the dining table is set up elegantly. They are all dressed up for their early dinner and party. Sunny was conscious of her dress. It is a black sleeveless dress with a skirt above the knee and she has a black blazer on. She also wears black high heels. Chae Rin did her makeup and Hyo Rin did her hair. The girls were very satisfied with her look.

Seung Hyun looks dashing in his charcoal suit. He approaches Sunny and offers his hand. She held on to it and they went to their sit. Everyone sat as the serves start serving them their food.

They are in the middle of their main course meal when Ji Yong stood up and calls their attention. Chae Rin took out her phone and set the camera on video mode and starts recording.

"Thank you guys for coming with us here for our short break. As you know, by the time we get back to Seoul, BIGBANG will start our rehearsal for Coachella. We will be busy with some activities in these upcoming months. Seungri will enlist soon, hopefully,” Ji Yong looks at Seungri. Seungri just smiles. Then Ji Yong continues. “And once Seungri finishes his enlistment, we will work on our new album." he sighs. "It's been a tough past few years for us but we're still here. Some of our friends, colleague, and even fans left but many had remained. And you guys are part of that people remained." Ji Yong looks at Sunny. "And of course, we also gained new friends."

Sunny smiles at Ji Yong.

"And all this year, there's someone who stayed with me no matter what I went through." Ji Yong looks at Dara. He held his hand out for her and she took it. Dara stands up and stays beside him. "As you know, Dara and I are in an on-and-off relationship for years. That I dated some women to divert the attention away from her. But now, that we're both in the right age and stable with our careers, it's time that the world knows about us." he said. "I don't give a fuck what will they say about us. We've been through a lot and we survive it all. And even they say bullshits about us; we will just raise our middle fingers at them."

"Or... I can just raise my ring finger at them." Dara said as she shows them her left-hand ring finger with a huge diamond ring on it. Aside from Chae Rin, Seungri, Eun Ran, and Young Bae, everyone was shocked. Ji Yong and Dara are engaged. The men stood up and congratulate Ji Yong while Sunny stood up and hurriedly greets Dara. Eun Ran and Chae Rin hug her too.

"Congratulations, Unnie," Sunny said happily.

"Thank you, Sunny. And you are invited to our wedding, okay? I won't take no for an answer." Dara said.

"I will surely come, Unnie." Sunny looks at Eun Ran and Chae Rin. "You were with them this afternoon." she points out. Chae Rin and Eun Ran giggled. "Yeah. Only Young Bae and Seungri know about the proposal. We have no idea. Honestly, I find it weird that Ji Yong wants to go there." she paused. "Chae Rin took a video of the proposal." Eun Ran said.

"Let's watch it later, Unnie." Chae Rin winks at Sunny.

"You surprised us." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong chuckles. "Sorry, Hyung. I hope you're not mad that your dongsaeng will get married before you again."

"As long as it's not Seungri, it's fine." Seung Hyun said while patting his back. The group of men laughs. Seungri laughs the loudest then stops and glares at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun glares back at him. Seungri just laughed again.

"Who knows? Hyung will marry someone soon too." Young Bae said. Seung Hyun pushes him lightly.

"So, when is the wedding?" Seung Ho asks.

He shrugs. "We haven't talked about it yet but I hope within this year." Ji Yong said.

"This wedding will be the wedding of the year. Imagine the headlines. G-Dragon of BIGBANG and Dara of 2NE1 is getting married!" Soo Hyuk said.

"Your wedding will be the talk of the town for years." Kyung Il assures.

"When will you announce it in public?" Soon Ho asks.

"Once we return to Seoul. I will release a statement. And you guys can post about it once the news comes out." Ji Yong said.

"Guys, let's sit back down. The food is getting cold." Dara said. They happily went back to their site and continue their meal.

After the meal, the party started. Seungri, Young Bae, and Dae Sung alternately sang some songs. Chae Rin sings a love song as Ji Yong and Dara dances. Young Bae took a photo of them while dancing. Seung Hyun is talking to Soo Hyuk while Sunny is having a conversation with Eun Ran. After Young Bae sing, he asks Eun Ran for dance as Dae Sung sings. Sunny was left alone. Her phone suddenly rings. It was a call from Joon Hee. She walks towards the quiet part of the house. It was the window facing the sea view. She answers the call.

"Joon Hee-yah."

"Noona! Thank God you answered. I've been calling you but you wouldn’t answer. Are you okay?" he asks.

"We're having a small party. Dae Sung is singing right now."

"Wow. That sounds fun."

"Yeah." Sunny was hesitant to tell him about the engagement. "How’s everything there?" she asks.

She hears him huff "Everything is okay here. Don’t worry. Just enjoy your short vacation" her brother assures her.

"Good.” Sunny sighs. “It’s lovely here, Junjun. I wish we can go here someday. You, me, Mom and Dad.”

“We can. Someday.” Joon Hee says. “I’m just checking on you. I gotta go now. Bye Noona." he said and he hangs up. She sighs happily.

She never thought that she will witness this important milestone for Ji Yong and Dara. She felt a bit envious. They are lucky to have one another.

Sunny feels cold suddenly so she hugs herself and rubs her arms. She thought she could at least wear a thicker blazer or much thicker clothes. Suddenly, someone put a coat on her. She looks behind her and saw Seung Hyun. He smiles at her.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Joon Hee called. He was checking on me," she said. Seung Hyun just nodded. He looks back at the place where the party is being held. "Everyone is enjoying the night."

"It's a beautiful night. Dara Unnie looks glowing" she said.

"She went through a lot while secretly dating Ji Yong. She deserves this happiness." Seung Hyun stated. Sunny agrees. "She stays strong because she really loves him. Being in the spotlight is hard for them but they survive it all." Sunny said while looking back at the night sky. Seung Hyun stares at her.

"Sunny-yah."

Sunny looks at Seung Hyun. He then took her hands and hold on to it. They are facing each other. "I know that we only knew each other for six months. And we communicate through messaging apps, video calls, and email. But Sunny, I want you to know that ever since I met you, I can't get you off my head. You're always in my mind. And seeing you again after six months, you already conquered my heart."

Sunny feels like she's holding her breath.

"I like you, Woo Sun Hee."

Her heart skipped for a second when she heard that. He likes her. Choi Seung Hyun likes her. Sunny took a deep breath before she speaks.

"Seung Hyun-ah, I will be completely honest with you. As much as I am happy with what you just told me, I am not certain about my feelings for you. Since I meet you, you brought happiness to my life. Our chats, calls and video calls are stuff that I always look forward to. Because of you, I found my purpose in completing and improving my work as a furniture designer. I'm gaining back the confidence I lost when I broke up with Jason and I quit my job as an architect. But, I will be lying to you if I tell you that your celebrity status, the media, distance and the issue I have now with my ex didn't bother me. As much as I am happy to be with you now, I am scared that I wouldn't be good enough for you, that my insecurities will eat me up again. I want to be with you without this baggage. And even you want me despite my flaws, you didn't deserve that. I like you but I'm sorry. I can only offer friendship to you." she said. Sunny did her best not to cry as she witnesses how painful her words for him. If the circumstances weren't bad for her, she will embrace him and be with him.

Seung Hyun rubs her knuckles using his thumbs. "I understand. But, this doesn't mean that I will stop liking you. This makes me like you more because you said that you like me too. I'm not holding to your words but I'm holding on what I feel about you. And I'm okay with that." he smiles at her even his eyes are full of sadness. Sunny smiles back at him.

"You deserve the best, Seung Hyun-ah," she whispers.

"But the best for me is you," he said. "And I will wait as long as I can," he said before he let go of her hands. "Let's go back up and join the party," he said. Sunny nodded. She took off his coat and gave it back to him. He wore it and they went back to the party. Everyone is enjoying the music being played when Seung Hyun and Sunny came back. Everyone is enjoying the party. Dae Sung and Chae Rin approach them.

"Where have you been?" Dae Sung asks.

"Just over there." Seung Hyun said. Chae Rin is looking at Sunny, she looks tensed.

"Are you okay, Unnie?" Chae Rin asks.

Sunny nodded but smiles at them. "Yes, I am fine," she said. "I'll just go to the restroom. Excuse me." she left Seung Hyun with Dae Sung and Chae Rin.

Dae Sung sighs and looks back at Seung Hyun. "Hyung, you okay?"

Seung Hyun smirks. "Of course." he looks around. "It's cold. I need some wine." he walked towards the minibar. Dae Sung looks at Chae Rin. She just sighs. Something is off.

At that moment, Sunny went to their room. She sat on the bed and stare at the floor. She feels guilty for hurting Seung Hyun. But she will hurt him more if she chooses to be with him but she bothered with her insecurities. Tears fell from her eyes. She likes him so much but even he wants her, she can give herself yet to him.

\---

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"Is there any chance that you can visit us in Seoul?" Eun Ran asks while sitting on the edge of Sunny's bed. Dara was standing by the window, looking outside, while Chae Rin is holding Sunny's arm.

"I'm not sure. I'll be busy with the launch of my line of furniture this April. I have a lot of things to do." Sunny says. It's the last day of their short vacation. Like them, Sunny needs to go back to Cebu and her flight is five hours from that time.

"You will still come to my bridal party and wedding, right?" Dara asks. Sunny nodded. "Of course, Unnie. I wouldn't miss it."

"Unnie, we know something happened between you and Seung Hyun Oppa. We just don't want to bother the two of you." Chae Rin said.

"Seung Hyun did nothing but be honest with me. And I told him what I think. He wasn't the problem. It is me. I have too much baggage right now and I don't want him to burden him with that."

Dara looks back at them. "Knowing Seung Hyun, I know he understands you. We just hope that the two of you will be okay soon," she said.

"I hope so," Sunny said and looks at her watch. "I need to go. The traffic will be heavy I stay," she said. Chae Rin nodded and let go of her. She takes her denim jacket from the chair and wears it. She grabs her handbag and luggage and looks at her new friends. Dara, Eun Ran, and Chae Rin approach her and they hug Sunny.

"We will miss you, Sunny. Let's chat and talk sometimes, okay?" Eun Ran said. Sunny nodded.

"I will miss you all, too. Thank you for everything," she said. They separate. They went out of her room to give her time to check everything. She checks if she left any stuff and check if she still has time. She booked a car service to take her to the airport. She decided to wait at the hotel lobby for her ride.

When she opens her door, Seung Hyun was waiting there. He smiles at her so she smiles back. He took her luggage. "I'll just take you to the elevator. I can't go down to the lobby," he said. She nodded. Seung Hyun carries her luggage as she closes her room. Sunny already said goodbye to others except for Seung Hyun.

"Thank you, again, for inviting me," she said.

"It's nothing. I'm glad that you came." he looks at her. "I hope you enjoy your short break."

"I did," she said timidly. They stopped in front of the elevator. Sunny pressed the down button and wait for the elevator car to come up.

"Message when you arrived in Cebu and when you're home," he said. She just nodded. The elevator door opens. She looks at Seung Hyun. He looks sad behind that timid smile. Seung Hyun stares at Sunny. He wouldn't see her for a long time again. So, he takes his chances. He cupped her jaw and leans towards her. He kisses her forehead. Sunny suddenly feel his sadness. He leans back and pulls his hands from holding her. She took her luggage and pulls it inside the elevator. She presses the G button and looks at Seung Hyun. She smiles sadly at him and waves her hand. Seung Hyun smiles at her as the elevator door closes.


	5. Five

**_5 months later..._ **

Sunny arrived at her Aunt's home in Songdo, Incheon. Ji Yong and Dara's wedding will be on the 28th of June but Dara asks her to come early so she can attend the bridal shower that Bom, Minzy, and CL prepared for Dara. She was okay with that because she will be meeting some people in Seoul regarding her furniture business line.

She's unpacking her luggage when her phone rings. She looks at it. It was Soo Hyuk. She answers it and puts it on the speaker.

"Hi."

"Sunny! Did you arrive in Incheon or you're still in Cebu?" he jokingly asks.

Sunny laughs. She remembers when she found out that they experienced the hassle in Cebu airport because of the flight delay. "I'm in my Aunt's home now. Aren't you in a photo-shoot now?"

"I am but I'm on my break," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Unpacking my stuff," she said.

"Okay. Hey, Soon Ho and I will be in Starbucks in Triple Street Mall there in Songdo later. Meet us, okay? Let's hang out."

"What time?"

"Around two hours from now." Soo Hyuk said.

"Okay. I'll be there," she confirmed.

"Good," he said. Then, she heard someone calling Soo Hyuk. "Sunny-yah, I have to go. I'll message you when we're on our way."

"Okay. Bye." she hangs up. She sighs. She had a newfound friendship with the people she meets in Jeju. They are all nice to her and always checking on her. But, in the case of Seung Hyun, he changed. He's busy with their come back. He messages her and calling her but it was quick and simple. She follows him through news and his IG. He went hiatus on his public Instagram account. She doesn't follow him in his private account. But when he returned back on his public account, he became busy. He even has a new web drama and an upcoming movie. There's also news about him hanging out with a foreign woman. The woman is an art collector, too. But his company clears that they are just friends. Seung Hyun didn't discuss it with her and it bothers her. She didn't ask him because she's scared of what he will answer.

Two hours later, she found Soo Hyuk and Soon Ho. They were happy to see each other. Sunny sat beside Soo Hyuk while Soon Ho is sitting across them.

"It's good to see you again, Sunny-yah. Good flight? No jetlag?" Soo Hyuk asks.

Sunny shakes her head. "I'm fine. I was sleeping during the flight so it was good."

"Ohh, coffee. What do you want?" Soon Ho asks.

"Just iced Americano," she said. Soon Ho stood up and went to the counter to order her coffee. Soo Hyuk faces her.

"Does Seung Hyun Hyung know that it's your arrival today?" Soo Hyuk curiously asks. Sunny smiles. "He does." she paused "Ohh. I'm meeting Eun Ran Unnie tomorrow."

"It's your birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday in advance." Soo Hyuk smiles and ruffles her hair. Sunny playfully swats his hand and smiles back at him. She sighs. It's her birthday tomorrow and yet she will be celebrating it alone.

Soo Hyuk noticed that Sunny is a bit gloomy. She's just like Seung Hyun. Whenever he opens up the topic about Sunny, Seung Hyun becomes quiet and in deep thought. Soo Hyuk clears his throat. "While waiting for your coffee, let's take a selfie first." Soo Hyuk said. She agrees. Soo Hyuk took out his phone and take selfies with Sunny. Soon Ho returns and joins them in the selfie session. Soo Hyuk posts one of their pictures on his IG Story. It was okay because Sunny is known as Nuthang Crew's new member, the architect, and rising furniture designer Sunny Woo. Ji Yong, Young Bae, Seung Ho, and some celebrities bought some of her works after the launch of her Sunrise Collection series last April. It's not because she has a new celebrity status but her craft is classy and stylish.

Soo Hyuk and Soon Ho spend their time with Sunny until it's almost sunset. Then, they invite her to dinner and to hang out in Seoul. She agrees since they promise to drive her home after that. The dinner they had was exquisite. Then, they went to a music bar where they had few drinks. Good thing, Soo Hyuk has a driver. Sunny got home before midnight. She wasn't drunk and she had fun. She opens her phone and looks at Soo Hyuk's post. After she freshens up and changes to sleeping clothes, she went to sleep in her bed.

The next day, Sunny had a schedule for an interview in a local magazine. She has interviewed for her achievement as a furniture designer. She dressed up professionally for the interview. The interview was smooth sailing and only focused on her craft and her life before furniture designing. Then, the interviewer asks her about her connection with Min Hyo Rin, BIGBANG, CL, and Sandara Park. She just simply answered that they just discovered her craft through a friend, which is true. Then, the interviewer asks her if she's in a relationship now. She answered by just saying no.

After the interview, Sunny meets Min Hyo Rin during her photoshoot. Eun Ran was so happy to see her.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sunny." Eun Ran said as she hugs her.

"Me too, Unnie," Sunny said and let go of her friend.

"I heard it's your birthday today. Happy birthday!" Eun Ran pats Sunny's shoulder.

Sunny smiles. Yes. It's her birthday. She received a message from her family and some friends. Even Jason sends her a birthday greeting. "Thanks, Unnie," she said.

"Since your family is in the Philippines, let me and Young Bae celebrate your birthday in our home. Okay?"

"You don't have to, Unnie," Sunny said. Eun Ran shook her head. "No, I already ask my husband. We will have dinner at our home later. I will take no for an answer." Eun Ran giggles. "Anyway, how was the interview?" Eun Ran asks as she directs her to sit on the sofa of her dressing room. Sunny sat down while Eun Ran asks her assistant to order some meals for her and Sunny.

"It was good, Unnie. But the interviewer asks me about my relationship with celebrities and if I'm in a relationship."

Eun Ran sat beside her. "What did you say?"

"The truth. That I meet you, BIGBANG, CL, and Dara through a friend."

"Well, that's true. Seung Hyun is your friend." Eun Ran points out. "What about the other question?"

"I just said no. No further answer." Sunny shrugs. Eun Ran pats her back. "You did great. You didn't lie. It's the truth."

"I know." Sunny sighs.

"Have you talked to Seung Hyun?"

"No. He's busy."

Eun Ran scowls. "Busy? As far as I know, they don't have schedules this month because of Dara Unnie and Ji Yong's wedding. How come he's busy?"

"His art collections, maybe?" Sunny shrugs.

Eun Ran laughs. "Ahh... I get it. Art collection. Is this about that European friend he had?"

"You know her?" Sunny curiously asks.

Eun Ran shook her head. "No. But Young Bae said that he's helping her in finding arts here in South Korea and all over Asia." she shrugs.

Sunny just nodded. Eun Ran leans at her. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No! Of course not. Why would I?" Sunny laughs awkwardly.

Eun Ran raised her eyebrows and smirks. "Fine." Eun Ran said. "Anyway, you're coming with me to our home, okay?"

Sunny sighs and nods. "Yes, Unnie."

"Good. Young Bae is at home now. I bet he preparing something now. He likes cooking." Eun Ran giggles. Sunny looks at her clothes. "I hope I dress just fine for the visit."

"That's not a problem. I have tons of clothes. You can pick what you want to wear as long as your comfortable and confident about it."

"Thank you, Unnie."

A few moments later, their lunch arrived. Eun Ran and Sunny enjoy their lunch together while talking about the upcoming wedding of Ji Yong and Dara. After their meal, Eun Ran sat in front of the mirror for her makeup. Sunny is talking to her dad over the phone regarding their business. When Eun Ran starts with her pictorial, her assistant attends at Sunny and shows her some clothes that Eun Ran wants her to wear. She chose a baby blue dress. It's simple and looks comfortable. She's thankful that her nude high heels match the dress.

Eun Ran's photoshoot finishes at 5 pm. She's so happy to see Sunny on that dress. So, they ride Eun Ran's van to Young Bae's home. They stop by in a bakeshop so Eun Ran can buy some cake for Sunny.

When they arrived, Sunny likes how modern his home looks. Eun Ran unlocks the door and it opens.

"Yeobo, we're here." Eun Ran said.

Young Bae went to the entryway to welcome them. Eun Ran hugs her husband and kisses him. Young Bae holds her still and stares at her. "Tired?"

Eun Ran shook her head. "No. I think knowing that Sunny was there didn't make me feel tired." she smiles. Young Bae looks at Sunny. Sunny bows to him.

"Good evening, Young Bae Oppa. Thank you for inviting me," she said.  
.  
"Happy birthday, Sunny-yah. You don't have to thank me. We're family here. Come, let's go inside." Young Bae said. The couple walks ahead while Sunny follows them. When Sunny enters the living room a loud pop startled here and flower papers are in the air.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Sunny placed her hands on her chest. She was really surprised because, in the living room, there's Young Bae, Eun Ran, Ji Yong, Dara, Dae Sung, and Chae Rin. She was frozen on the spot and can't understand how she feels.

"What's happening?" she said.

Dara approaches her and hugs her. "Happy birthday, Sunny."

"Thank you," she said. Dara let go of her. "You guys don't have to do this." Sunny is overwhelmed. Dae Sung approaches her and gave her the bouquet of pink roses. Sunny accepts the flower. "Thank you, Dae Sung Oppa."

"You thought it will just us, didn't you?" Young Bae asks.

Sunny nodded. "Eun Ran Unnie said that she just wants me to celebrate my birthday with you because my family is back in the Philippines."

"Okay. The food is done in a few minutes. Just sit first while I'm finishing up." Young Bae told them and he went back to the kitchen. Eun Ran follows him to help. Sunny and Chae Rin sat on the right side of the sofa while Ji Yong and Dara were on the left end. Ji Yong is hugging Dara's waist while his chin is resting on her shoulder. Dae Sung sat on the floor comfortably.

"I've heard that you had an interview today. What is it for?" Dae Sung asks.

"It's for a lifestyle magazine. They are writing an article about me and my success in furniture designs." Sunny said.

"How was the interview?" Ji Yong asks. Sunny sighs. "It was okay. She asks me about my career before furniture design; what inspires me to design and my goals. Then she asks me a personal question like how did I become friends with you and if I'm in a relationship."

"What did you say?" Chae Rin asks.

From the kitchen, Eun Ran speaks. "Sunny answered it truthfully without mentioning Seung Hyun's name. That she meet us because of a friend and she's not in a relationship. She didn't follow up on her answer after that. If you ask me, I think she did a great job."

Dae Sung smiles. "You did well, Sunny."

"It's funny because why they even bother to asks that if they are just lifestyle magazine. What does my relationship with you guys have to do with my designs?"

"It's because of what we are." Ji Yong said. "You first earned a celebrity title when you become our friend. As much as you're great in your craft, some people think that you become successful because of us. But, you proved them wrong because, before us, you are already popular in the Philippines. And if I remember right, other celebrities like Lee Jung Jae were the first ones to promote your craft. Not us. We posted our items at the end of April and the first week of May."

"People will be curious about you, Unnie. But that's it. Just keep what you are doing. Everything will be fine." Chae Rin assures her. Sunny smiles and nods.

"So, have you and Seung Hyun talked upon your arrival?" Dara asks.

"No. He seems busy."

Ji Yong huffs exasperatedly. "Yeah. Busy with his bullshits."

"What? Why?" Dara asks.

"Well, it started around February. I don't know but suddenly, he becomes all serious and all. He just focused on the album promotion and concert. Then he starts hanging out with that Miranda. They meet because of Mark and Hyung is helping her find Asian arts. But there's is one thing I am curious about." Ji Yong said and looks at Sunny.

"Hmm?" Sunny reacts.

"Who is Brandon Kim?" he asks.

Sunny blinks. "He is Joon Hee's sunbae."

Chae Rin scowls. "Who's Joon Hee?"

"My brother," Sunny said. "He's also investing in my furniture line because his fiancé likes my work. I am naming one of my designs after her as his wedding gift. Why?" Sunny asks.

"He's engaged? Really?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yes," Sunny says.

Ji Yong laughs. Everyone can't understand why he is laughing.

"What is it, Hyung?" Dae Sung asks.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just curious because I see Brandon Kim liking and commenting on Sunny's post." he clears his throat. "Anyway, do you have a date at the wedding, Sunny?"

"Do I have to have one?"

"No. Seung Hyun Hyung is bringing Miranda on the wedding, by the way," he said. Sunny felt like Ji Yong just stabs her in her heart. He's bringing a date. So much for the wait.

"Dae Sung-ah, can you set the table?" Young Bae asks.

"Yes, Hyung." Dae Sung stood up. Sunny wants to help. "Let me help," she said and stood up to help Dae Sung. Then, Chae Rin and Dara look at Ji Yong.

"What are you doing, Oppa?" Chae Rin asks.

"Making Hyung realized how big of an idiot he is." Ji Yong grins. Dara scowls at him so he just kissed her cheek. Chae Rin rolls her eyes at him and she stood up to help Dae Sung and Sunny.

They have a lovely dinner. Young Bae's food is delicious. They sang a birthday song for Sunny, give her gifts, and took pictures of the event. Dara was the only one who posted a picture on her Instagram. Ji Yong took that photo on Dara’s phone where Sunny is carrying the cake while Dara, Eun Ran, and Chae Rin are hugging her. He put the caption "A Sunny Birthday."

At that moment, Seung Hyun was having dinner with Miranda. He saw Dara's post. He knows that it's Sunny's birthday but he doesn't know how to face her. Then he saw the other posts about Sunny. Sunny even post the group picture herself, thanking everyone in surprising her. Then, he saw Brandon Kim liking her post again. He even commented 'Happy birthday, Ms. Sunshine. Let's have dinner soon'. Seung Hyun is pissed. He can't even see Brandon Kim's account content because it's private.

Ji Yong and Dara drive Sunny home. She arrived in her building thirty minutes before midnight. When she's about to go up, the receptionist called her. She has a package. It was a bottle of wine in a gift bag with a card on it. She brought it to her Aunt's unit. She took out the wine from the gift bag. It was a wine made in 1989. She then opens the card and read it.

**_Sunny-yah,_ **   
**_Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy this day. See you soon._   
_Your friend,_   
** _Choi Seung Hyun_

She was sad that he didn't come but she smiles that he remembers her birthday. She put back the wine in the gift bag. It's the best birthday gift for her.

\---

Ji Yong and Dara are spending a day in Jeju. They are currently in the car. Dara is the one driving while Ji Yong is on her side.

"I ask Seungri to sing at our wedding." Ji Yong said.

"That's great. 'Strong Baby' again?" Dara giggles. Ji Yong laughs. "Of course. We need to have cute little Dara look-a-like soon."

"You and dream of having a daughter." she paused. "Seung Hyun is still not talking to Sunny?" Dara asks.

Ji Yong sighs. "Yes. He's stubborn. He rather spends his free time at home or with Miranda than talk to Sunny." Ji Yong huffs frustratedly. "He's been jealous of a man named Brandon Kim for nothing."

"Seung Hyun is jealous of Brandon Kim? Why?" she asks.

"He thought Brandon and Sunny are dating."

"What?!" Dara said loudly. "What an idiot. Sunny didn't date anyone. I always ask her if she's going out with someone but she always says that she's busy with the furniture company."

"As much as I love hyung, I want him to man up and talk to Sunny. He misses her so much that he's suffering because of what he assumed about Sunny. He's scared to ask her who's Brandon Kim in her life." Ji Yong said.

"Aigooyah. I hope they will talk before Sunny goes back to Cebu. Because if he doesn't, Sunny might accept the fact that he doesn't like her anymore." Dara sighs. "Can you play some music for me?" she asks Ji Yong.

He took out his phone. "I just remember, aside from 'Strong Baby', I want Seungri to sing this song that I heard in a drama I watched recently. It's really beautiful. But I don't know who will sing the girl's part with Seungri." Ji Yong plays the song. ' _Our Love Like This_ ' starts to play. Dara knows the song and likes it. She agrees that Seungri should sing that song at their wedding.

\---

Three days before Ji Yong and Dara's wedding, BIGBANG had an intimate dinner together. Seungri was able to acquire five days break from military enlistment. After the wedding, he will return to his camp before the last hour of his five days break.

They are currently enjoying wine and steaks over dinner.

"So, Lee Hi will sing with me with that song?" Seungri asks.

"Yup. You can rehearse with her tomorrow. She will meet you in Kyung Il's recording studio." Ji Yong said.

"I understand why you want me to sing ' _Strong Baby_ ' but why ' _Our Love Like This_ '?"

"Because he loves 'Reply 1997' and he likes the song. It somehow reminds him of Dara Noona and him." Young Bae said.

"I'm meeting Sunny Noona tomorrow for lunch. I promised her to treat her somewhere when I'm on break. What time I should meet Hayi?"

"Around 3 pm."

"Perfect. I will bring Sunny Noona with me so she can meet Hayi." Seungri said happily.

Dae Sung noticed that Seung Hyun is quiet so he talks to him. "Hyung?" he calls him. Seung Hyun looks at him. "You're bringing Miranda at the wedding?"

"Yeah. It's good for her because she will meet other people. She might find other Korean artifacts." Seung Hyun blankly said. Ji Yong, Dae Sung, Young Bae, and Seungri still can't believe that he still doesn't meet Sunny.

"Are you planning to just let Sunny go back to the Philippines without even talking to her?" Young Bae asks.

"We're sending messages at each other."

"Yes, but you haven't met her since she arrived." Ji Yong points out. Seung Hyun sips his wine "Is that necessary?" Seung Hyun asks.

"If you genuinely like a person? Yes." Seungri said. Seung Hyun glares at him.

"Hyung, we don't understand why you are doing this to yourself, but we know that you still like Woo Sun Hee. Why are you stopping yourself in meeting her?"

"What for? She can only offer friendship with me. And besides, she likes someone else. That Brandon Kim." Seung Hyun smirks. Ji Yong rests his back on his seat. "So, this is about Brandon Kim,"

"Of course not. I just know where I stand in her life." Seung Hyun said.

"So, if Sunny dates Brandon Kim or another guy, you're okay with that?"

Seung Hyun didn't answer.

"I won't date Noona but I will ask her to be my date at the wedding," Seungri said. Seung Hyun laughs sarcastically. "She will bring that bastard."

"She doesn't have a plus one. Just her." Ji Yong said. "She's not like others who ask for a plus one to prove that he already moved on, which is stupid because, clearly, he didn't."

Seung Hyun glares at Ji Yong.

"Honestly, if you really move on from her, talk to her. She's your friend before she became our friend. Among all of us, she trusts you the most. If you don't like her anymore, you could at least tell her that you're okay and you moved on already. You avoiding her is just making her feel bad that she chose to be your friend than be with you and eventually, you'll hurt each other." Ji Yong said.

Seung Hyun just sighs. He still can't face her because they were right. He still likes her very much.

\---

The next day, Sunny went out of her building waiting for someone. Dara told her that someone is picking her up. To her surprise, it was Seungri. He looks healthier and muscular than the last time she saw him in person. They had lunch together. Sunny is happy to see him. He's still funny and with a sense of humor. He even asks her about her and Seung Hyun but she told him that she thinks that Seung Hyun has already moved on from her and she's fine with that.

After their lunch, Seungri brought her to Kyung Il's recording studio. Seungri made her listen to a song that he and Lee Hi will sing on Ji Yong and Dara's wedding. Lee Hi is busy with her promotion that day.

"Hayi already studies the song, but I need to practice with a partner." Seungri pouts.

"So?"

"So, my Noona will sing with me so I can practice this and sing well at the wedding," he said cutely.

"Who? Me?"

He nodded.

"Why me? I don't even know that song," she said. Seungri sat beside her. "That's why we're going to listen to this until you're familiarized with it. Then you will help me practice. Please, Noona. I don't want to upset Ji Yong hyung and Dara noona." he made cute faces. Sunny laughs. "Fine. I'll do this just because I want you to sing well."

Seungri smiles at him and he plays the song again. After a while, they start singing together. Seungri admires how fast Sunny can catch up on the song and how good she is in singing.

After practicing, Seungri and Sunny went to have early dinner. They talk about the upcoming wedding, Seungri's duty and Sunny expansion of the business. After that, Seungri drives her home safely.

\---

**Wedding Day**

There are about a thousand media outside the hotel where the wedding will be held. Some celebrities come in from the main entrance but some went to the basement parking to avoid the chaos outside. Seung Hyun did come with Miranda. Young Bae is with Eun Ran. Dae Sung came alone. Seungri tried his best to come with Sunny as discreet as he can. Seungri and Sunny enter the wedding hall together. The surrounding is like a dream. Everything is perfect.

They were approached by Chae Rin who's with Minzy and Bom. Bom hugs Seungri.

"Our Seungri!!! You gain weight, boy," she said as he let go of him. She patted his cheek. Seungri smiles at Bom. "Good to see you again, Noona."

"Kids, this is Woo Sun Hee. Sunny for short." Chae Rin said. Seungri and Sunny chuckle at her introduction to Sunny.

"Finally. It's nice to meet you, Unnie. Dara Unnie and Chae Rin Unnie speak highly about you." Minzy said.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"You are indeed pretty in person," Bom said. Sunny blushes and smiles.

"We're sitting together, right? BIGBANG and 2NE1?" Chae Rin asks. Seungri sighs. "Yeah, that's the arrangement Ji Yong hyung did."

"Together?" Sunny asks.

"Ohh!!! Seung Hyun Oppa!" Minzy said as she excuses herself to greet Seung Hyun. Sunny is so nervous to look around. This is the first time she will see Seung Hyun in person since January. She slowly looks around and he was there. Choi Seung Hyun. He looks dashing in his dark grey suit. He looks gorgeous as always. But beside him, a tall woman is holding at his arm. Miranda. Sunny feels like her chest is constricted.

Seung Hyun greets Minzy and introduced Miranda to her, then someone catches his eyes. He looks at her direction and saw Sunny. She's staring at them with a blank expression. She looks beautiful in her dark blue dress. Sunny smiles at Seung Hyun. His heart skipped a beat. He missed those smiles. But, he noticed that she's holding at Seungri's arm. Seungri, Sunny, Bom and Chae Rin approach them.

"Hi, Seung Hyun Oppa." Chae Rin said with a sarcastic smile. She looks at Miranda and back to Seung Hyun.

"Hi." Seung Hyun said and clears his throat. "By the way, this is Miranda, a friend of mine," he said and looks at Miranda. "Miranda, this is Chae Rin, Minzy, Bom, my bandmate Seungri, and Sunny. They are my friends too."

"Nice to meet you all," Miranda said. Then she looks at Sunny. "Hey, I know you. You're that famous furniture designer in the Philippines, right?" she said. Sunny smiles and nodded. "Not that famous but yes." she bows to Miranda and she bows back.

"She's just being humble. She's successful in that field. There are many Asian celebrities are fascinated with her creation." Seungri said. Sunny smacks his arm lightly. Seung Hyun raised his eyebrow at how touchy she is to him.

"Ohh I would love to talk to you sometimes. Can we have a coffee together or something?" Miranda asks. Chae Rin and Seungri want to laugh at the situation but they just roam their eyes on the ceiling while Sunny doesn't know what to do but she choose to be professional.

"Sure. No problem. Seung Hyun-ssi has my number. You can ask my number from him." Sunny said. Miranda looks at Seung Hyun. "Sure," he said.

"Ohh. Sunny, I let me introduce you to Hyun Suk hyung. Excuse us." Seungri said as he almost drags Sunny to Yang Hyun Suk's direction. Seung Hyun just stares as Sunny as she goes away then his eyes went to Chae Rin who's smirking at her as she turns her back at them and went to the table where Winner members are. Minzy follows her.

After half an hour, the ceremony starts. Ji Yong walks down the aisle, looks dashing in his tuxedo. He looks genuinely happy. He stood at the end of the aisle where his best man, Young Bae, stood. Then, the MC announces the arrival of the bride. The door opens and Dara enters the hall and starts to walk down the aisle. Sunny smiles as she heard the familiar background music of a most love Filipino song that is always played at weddings _['Ikaw' (You) by Regine Velasquez]_. Ji Yong is tearing up as Dara walks towards him. Dara looks beautiful in her off shoulder long sleeve lace white wedding gown, she's glowing and genuinely happy. Ji Yong is crying already that Young Bae hugs him to comfort him. Thinking of what they've been through together, Ji Yong gets emotional. Then, Ji Yong meets Dara at the altar. Dara even wipes his tears and told him not to cry. He smiles at her and took her hand. The ceremony is solemn and full of love. They even had their vows. Dara was so strong as Ji Yong tells her his vow but Ji Yong cried again when she told him her vow. After that, it's time to kiss the bride. Ji Yong kisses Dara lovingly and a round of applause surrounds the hall.

After the ceremony, the guest went to the reception area. Seung Hyun is secretly looking at Sunny who's smiling at laughing as Seungri talks to her. Seung Hyun wonders why she didn't bring Brandon Kim with her.

The newlywed couple enters the hall. They look so happy while holding each other's hands. Ji Yong's Noona, Dami, gave a speech while Dara's younger brother, Sang Hyun, gave also a message. Young Bae gives a speech regarding the love story of Ji Yong and Dara. He congratulates his best friend for finding the love of his life and offer a toast for the newlywed.

A few moments later, Seungri went in front. The sound personnel gave him a mic. He greeted everyone and talks a little bit. Then, he prepares to start his song number.

"Okay. I have a question for the bride. Park Sandara-ssi, son or daughter?" Seungri asks Dara.

"Son," she said.

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, son or daughter?"

"Daughter!" Ji Yong said loudly.

"Everyone. Say 'son, son'." Seungri directs the mic to the crown. They yell 'son, son'.

"Say 'daughter, daughter'." They yell 'daughter, daughter'.

"Strong Baby! Drop that beat!" Seungri said and the BGM for Strong Bay starts to play. Everyone starts to cheer. Seung Hyun looks at Sunny again and she looks happy while watching Seungri. Seungri performs the song as he used to. Powerful and full of charm. After his performance, he talks to the audience and made jokes about the newlywed couple. Then, it's time for the song he has to sing with Lee Hi. Ji Yong approaches him and whispers something. Seungri nodded.

"Okay. So now, I'm going to sing again but this time with someone. But, my suppose partner had an emergency call now so she can't sing with me."

The crown 'aww's and sighs.

"But, don't worry. Since I practice this with someone when my supposed partner is busy, let me call her to sing with me. Let me call in front Woo Sun Hee-ssi. Sunny-ssi, please come here."

Sunny was shocked when Seungri calls her. The spotlight even went to her. Dae Sung helps her to stand up and escorts her in front. She leans to Seungri "What are you doing? Where's your Lee Hi?" she looks around but the spotlight was on them so she can't see the crowd.

Seungri whispers at her "Hayi had an emergency. I can't sing this alone. You know her part. Just go along with me." He gave her a mic. Sunny holds it with her left hand. She tries her best to not look nervous.

"Everyone. This is Woo Sun Hee. Sunny Woo. She's a well-known furniture designer in Asia. She's also an awesome architect and she's my dear friend." Seungri said.

"She's our friend too!" Ji Yong yells at him. Their other friends react too. Seungri looks at Ji Yong and gives him a 'seriously' look. Then he looks back at the audience. "Right. Our dear friend. Say hello, noona." Seungri said.

Sunny bows. "Hello, everyone."

"Okay. So, Sunny and I will sing a song that the groom and bride love. Especially the groom because he likes the TV series where this song is an OST." the crowd laughs. Then, the music starts to play _[Our Love Like This by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji, Reply 1997 OST]_. Sunny closes her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, she staring at Seung Hyun as she starts to sing. Seungri smiles as she sings naturally.

Seung Hyun stares at her when she sings the words ' _Can you love me? Although I am not enough for you. I can only give you love. Do you still love me_?'. She's like talking to him. Then Sunny looks as Seungri as he starts to sing his part. They are looking at each other. When they start singing the chorus, Seungri took Sunny's right hand. Seung Hyun can't help but be jealous, especially that Sunny looks happy while singing with him.

"Seungri and Sunny unnie look good together." Chae Rin said to Bom. Seung Hyun looks at Chae Rin. Is she serious?

"Is Sunny single?" Bom asks.

"She's been single for almost a year since her last ex. The jerk chaebol who cheated on her with her best friend." Chae Rin smirks.

Seung Hyun butts in. "Isn't she dating someone now?" Chae Rin looks at him. "As far as I know, she isn't. Did she told you she's dating someone?"

"I saw that Brandon Kim liking and posting comments on her post in IG. They even have pictures together." Seung Hyun points out. Chae Rin giggles. "Brandon Kim? That's her brother's sunbae in university. He's also an investor in Sunrise Collection wherein Sunny will name a piece of furniture on his fiancé's behalf as his wedding gift. Brandon is always liking and posting comments on her post to show it to his fiancé."

Seung Hyun was flabbergasted. "They are not dating?"

"No." Chae Rin firmly said and looks back at Seungri and Sunny in front. Seung Hyun feels like the world betrayed him. All this time, he believes at something that doesn't exist. He looks back at Sunny as the song was about the end. Seungri put down his mic and shares mic with Sunny at the end. The crowd applauds them on their romantic performance. They bow to the bride and groom before they return to their seat. The people on their table congratulate them except Seung Hyun. He looks guilty of something.

The meal starts to serve as the bride and groom roam around to thank their guest. Dara hugs Sunny and thanked her for singing with Seungri.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." Dara let go of Sunny.

"I was forced to do it, unnie. I just don't want to embarrass him." Sunny said.

"You'll never embarrass me, noona. You did well." Seungri said.

"I hope we recorded that. It sounds great." Ji Yong said.

Sunny laughs. "I feel like Lee Hi is not going to sing with him. I just saw her sitting with Winner and she was so chill." Sunny stares at Seungri.

"It was Ji Yong hyung's plan," Seungri admits. Ji Yong just raises his hands like he's surrendering. Sunny shook her head.

"Hi, Miranda. Thank you for coming." Dara said. Miranda smiles. "Yes. Congratulations and best wishes to both of you." Miranda said.

"Party will start in a few minutes. You and Seung Hyun should dance later." Ji Yong said.

"No. I don't think so. Dancing is not _my forte_. But thank you." Miranda said gracefully. Ji Yong just shrugs and excuses themselves to go to the other table.

A few moments later, the party started as the DJ starts to play dance music. Ji Yong and Young Bae are leading everyone to dance _[Good Boy by GD x Tae Yang]_. Everyone is having a good time. Miranda is socializing with some foreign guests as Seung Hyun watches Seungri dances with Sunny. She's shy while Seungri dances with her but with the help of Chae Rin, Bom, Minzy, Soo Hyuk, Soon Ho, and Kyung Il, she is dancing freely to but in a graceful way. Then, the DJ plays a slow ballad song _[Perfect by Ed Sheeran]_. The group became four pairs of a couple. Minzy with Soon Ho, Bom with Kyung Il, Chae Rin with Soo Hyuk and Sunny with Seungri. Seung Hyun has the urge to go there and grab Sunny away from Seungri but as he can see the two are enjoying their time together.

Seungri's hands are on her waist while her hands are on his shoulders. They are talking about something then Seungri leans towards her and whispers something in her ear. He leans back and she smiles. She nodded. Seung Hyun grabs his wine glass and emptied it. Suddenly, Miranda taps him. He stood up.

"I'm sorry Seung Hyun. I need to go. I have an important video meeting with my client in New York."

"I'll drive you home," he said.

"No, just stay. It's your friends' wedding and I think you need to talk to someone who's on the dance floor right now." Miranda said as she looks at Sunny's direction. Seung Hyun sighs.

"If I were you, you go there and talk to her. I recognized her immediately because there are so many times that I saw you staring at her photo on your phone." Miranda said before she kissed his cheek and left him.

Seung Hyun looks back at Sunny and Seungri. They are still dancing.

He took a deep breath before he walks towards them. When he reaches them, he taps Seungri's shoulder. Seungri looks at him. Sunny was surprised to see him.

"Can I cut in?" Seung Hyun mutters. Seungri smiles and looks at Sunny. "I'll just mingle with others," he said as he let go of her. Seungri left them. The music changes to another song _[Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol]_ Sunny is standing there. Seung Hyun steps closer to her as he took her hands and places it on his shoulder. He then places his hands on her waist. They move slowly to the music.

"Long time no see, Sunny-yah." Seung Hyun said. Sunny was staring at his bow tie. "Yes. It's been a long time," she said.

"I miss you." he murmurs. Sunny looks up to his face. She can't help but admire how handsome he is. But she remembers how he avoided her. Seung Hyun stares at her. He feels like they are back when they are in the Philippines before his confession.

Seung Hyun sighs. "If I wasn't an idiot, I will be your date tonight," he said. Sunny smirks. "You have Miranda, though." she points out.

"She's just my plus one. She's here to socialize. And she already left. She has a video conference." Seung Hyun explains. "Ditch Seungri for me, please?" he said.

She shook her head. "I can't. He's nothing but nice to me ever since we meet two days ago. And I promised him to spend the day with him tomorrow and accompany him back to his base."

"What? Why did he ask that?" Seung Hyun scowls. He's annoyed.

Sunny shrugs "I'm his favorite noona now, I guess." Sunny smiles.

"How about me?"

"What about you?"

"I need to make up for my stupidity" he mutters. "When will you be free again?"

"I'm not sure. My schedule is tight after tomorrow." Sunny shrugs. Seung Hyun is frustrated. "When are you going back to the Philippines?"

"10th of July," she said. Seung Hyun huffs.

"I'm really stupid," he said.

"You're not. It's just a misunderstanding." she patted his shoulders. He looks upset that he can't spend time with her. "I miss you, too," she said out of nowhere. Seung Hyun stares at her at that moment. Since the lights are a bit dimmed on the dance floor and many couples are dancing there, Seung Hyun wraps his arms on her waist and pulls her closer to him. Sunny was surprised by his action but she didn't stop him. She misses him too. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sunny-yah."

"Hmm?"

"I need to make up to you." he murmurs to her ear.

"I know."

"How?" he asks.

"We'll see." she said.

The two didn't know that their friends are watching them slow dancing. They are all happy that they are together again after months of misunderstanding and lack of communication. Suddenly, the music changes into 'Bang Bang Bang'. Seung Hyun and Sunny lean back and look at each other. They both laugh and their friends, including Dara and Ji Yong, joined them on the dance floor. The real party just started.

\---

** Chapter Epilogue **

Sunny is with Seungri and they are on their way to his base. They spend the day roaming around and dining in a Japanese restaurant. But since Seungri didn't want to take too much of Sunny's time, he decided to go back to his base after their lunch.

"Where are you going after this, noona?"

"Home. Just doing some sketches."

Seungri looks at her. "I thought your schedule is tight?" She shook her head. "I've already done what I had to do before the wedding. It's my free time now until I go back to the Philippines on the 10th of July."

Seungri huffs. "Hah. But hyung said you're busy that you have no time for him."

Sunny laughs. "I just said that so he will be bothered for not talking to me and thinking that I was dating Brandon." Seungri laughs and nodded. "You have a point, Noona. He was annoyed last night when you went to my car instead of his. He keeps on texting me if you got home safe."

"He worries too much."

"He just likes you too much."

Sunny smiles. Seung Hyun calls her when she's at home. They are back in their old self. She and Seung Hyun talked last night for 2 hours before she convinced him to sleep because she's tired and needs to wake up early.

"Noona, don't you like hyung?"

She looks at Seungri. "Why? Did he ask you to ask me that?"

"No. It's just me. I mean, ever since I meet you, I can see that you like him. And base on what I saw last night, I know that you two like each other. But why don't you two start dating?"

"Because I rejected him when he told me he likes me."

"Why did you reject him then?"

"During that time, I still have an issue with my ex. I'm also figuring out what will I do my life after I quit my job. I'm just starting my career as a furniture designer. I don't feel like I deserve him at that time because of my burdens." she explains.

"You're a successful furniture designer now. Is your ex still an issue now?" he asks.

"No."

"So, how about now? Will you have time for your happiness now?"

Is she ready? But does he still wants her?

She just looks at Seungri and smiles.

An hour later, they reach their destination. Seungri bows to her before he went out of the car. As she headed back to Incheon, Sunny suddenly come up with an idea. She went on her IG story. She posts an IG story of emojis of train, wave, and sunset with a caption ' _Heading to where it all started_ '.

That night, Seung Hyun just got home from an interview. He's checking his phone when he saw that Sunny posted IG stories. The first is the text saying she heading where it all started, then a photo of her in KTX, then a picture of a familiar convenience store.

"She's in Busan." he mutters. He smiles. He calls his manager. His manager picks up on the third ring.

"Hello. Yah! Book me the earliest flight to Busan that you can get."


	6. Six

"Dad said that it's better if I just find a one-bedroom condo near the warehouse. But I want to stay in Taguig." Joon Hee sighs while lying down on a couch. They are talking via video call.

"There are lots of nice condo units in Manila. Why do you want to stay in Taguig?" Sunny asks. He shrugs. "I just like BGC. It's like Cebu IT Park." he scowls. "Where are you, anyway?" Joon Hee asks.

"I'm in Busan," Sunny said.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I just missed this place." Sunny finishes her bibimbap. It's already 10 in the evening. She's been in Busan since yesterday. She's staying in a small home rent and currently eating late dinner.

"You meet Choi Seung Hyun there, right?" Joon Hee said. Sunny just laughs. She wipes her lips with a tissue. "Yes."

Her brother grins cheekily. "Are you meeting him again there?" he teases her.

"Don't be dumb, _Junjun_. He has a lot of things to do than be here," she said as she stands up to pay for her meal. She picks up her backpack and walks towards the cashier while holding her phone. Joon Hee, on the other hand, is at their home, chilling.

"All right. By the way, Brandon sunbae said he and his fiancé wants to meet you in Seoul before you go back here. His fiancé wants to meet you."

Sunny gave her card to the cashier. "Sure."

"Sunbae will message you soon." Joon Hee said. The cashier gave her card back and the receipt. She put it back in her wallet then she went out of the restaurant.

"Joon Hee-yah, I have to go. I'm going to walk around before I head back to my place."

"Okay. Take care. Don't meet a celebrity there."

"Stupid. I miss you, _Junjun_." Sunny said.

"Yah. Don't call me in that cheesy name."

"I love you, Junjun!" she said cutely.

"Bye, Mrs. Choi!" Joon Hee hangs up. Sunny laughs. Mrs. Choi? How dumb. Sunny walks the street of Busan. Unlike before, Busan is familiar to her. She can feel the sea breeze as wind blows on her. Unlike before, she tries to be discreet. She's wearing a black baseball cap now while the hood of her gray hoodie jacket is up. She still has her backpack. Then, she saw the convenience store where she first meets Seung Hyun. It was like yesterday. She went there to buy beer so she can drink it on the beach.

She enters the convenience store and went to the beer section. She grabs a beer can and went to the cashier. She's about to get her wallet but someone places a pack of cigarettes and a can of beer on the counter. He even gave his black card on the cashier.

"I'll pay for hers, too," he said. Sunny looks up at the man. Even he's wearing a mask and beanie, she knows who he is. She smiles. The cashier returns his card and packs their items separately. Then, they went out. Sunny grabs his arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. He looks at her. "I can't let you stay here and relive our memories together here alone." Choi Seung Hyun said. She comfortably holds on to his arm. Seung Hyun looks at her hands on his arm, and then he looks at her face.

"I'm happy that you are here," she said while smiling at him.

Seung Hyun smiles back at her. "I'm happy to be here," he said. "Beach?" he asks. She nodded. And they walk towards the beach.

"When did you arrive?" she asks.

"This afternoon. I want to take a flight last night but it's fully booked."

"What did you do since you arrived?"

"I stayed in the hotel where I stayed last time. I just sleep. I wasn't able to sleep well last night." he said sadly. Sunny giggles. They arrived at the beach and Sunny took out her scarf from her bag and lay it down so they can sit there. They sat side by side this time as they open their beer cans. They both put down their jacket hoods and Seung Hyun pulls down his mask.

"Why did you come here, Sunny?" he asks and sips his beer. Sunny took a deep breath. "I just missed this place," she said.

"And me?" he adds.

Sunny giggles. He's being cute again. "Yes, and you." Seung Hyun smiles and drinks his beer. "I miss this place too. It has a lot of memories of you" he said. What he said warms Sunny's heart.

"You've been doing so well. Your comeback is a success. The drama you are in is a hit and you have an upcoming movie." she said. "You've been in fashion ads too."

He sighs. "I just want to be busy because I keep thinking of you."

Sunny frowns. So, that was it. He was busy to avoid thinking of her. "Did it help you?" she asks.

"What?"

"Being busy so you won't think of me."

Seung Hyun looks at her. She looks serious. Even they parted in January, Sunny didn't change towards him. She always sends him messages, tries to call him, and greeting him in achievements he had. She even sends flowers to him on his drama launch and his ad event (with the help of either Soo Hyuk or Eun Ran).

"It helps. But when I'm not busy, I always check your message and your Instagram account. I'm like a masochist who likes pain by looking at you and remembering the words you said to me."

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"I understand. You were just beginning your career as a furniture designer then. You still have issues with your ex and you're scared of the media will say if you become closer to me. I understand everything, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt me. I told you how I feel but you told me you can't be with me because of those things."

Sunny just remain quiet. She did hurt him after all.

"But, as I said, it won't change the fact that I still like you. I never liked anyone like this before. And even that Brandon guy is liking and posting comments every post you do, I still like you." he chuckles. "Hell, I like you even more now that I'm back here with you."

Sunny beams at him. "Am I that pretty for you to like me?" she jokes cutely.

"No. I'm really after your architectural skills and your chair designs. If I date you, I can get those for free," he said in a deadpan tone. Sunny giggles on what he said. She clears her throat. "Well, you, liking me, wouldn't be a bad idea too. I can watch BIGBANG concerts for free and go places with you." she winks. That made Seung Hyun laughs.

"If I know, you're still after G-Dragon." he smirks "Sorry, but he's married now to Dara. They are on their way to their honeymoon." Seung Hyun told her.

Sunny sighs. "It's fine. I'll just aim for Dae Sung or Seungri." she drinks her beer. Seung Hyun glares at her. "Yah!" he warns her. She nudges his shoulder and laughs at him. "You're still my bias even I date one of them." she winks at him.

He scowls. "Are you crazy? You think I will let you date them?" he asks.

"I'm not even asking for your permission." she raised her eyebrow on him. Seung Hyun laughs loudly before he emptied his beer can. Then, he glares at her. "Wanna die?"

Sunny laughs at him and grabs his wrist. "I'm just joking. They are like my brothers," she said. Seung Hyun looks at her hand that's holding his wrist. He twists his hand so she will let go of his wrist. Sunny was surprised by what he did. She thought he was angry at her. But, when she let go of his wrist, Seung Hyun grabs her hand and holds it. He entwined his fingers with her. She stares at their hands before she looks up to him. Seung Hyun smiles at her.

"I like you too much to give you up. So, you will be dealing with me until you decided to be with me or if you choose to be with someone else," he said. "But I prefer the first one."

Sunny shook her head. "You're something, Choi Seung Hyun."

Seung Hyun looks at their hands. "You have a warm hand. It's nice."

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. Where should we go after this?" Sunny asks as she empties her beer. Seung Hyun looks around. "We can roam around and find something," he said as he drinks his beer and finishes it. Seung Hyun helps her stand up. He even picks up her scarf and cleans it before giving it back to her. She put it back on her backpack. Seung Hyun wears his mask back. He holds her hand again and they walk towards the street.

"How's your day with Seungri yesterday?" he asks.

"It was fun. We roam around Seoul then we ate in a Japanese restaurant. The food is great but it was too much. He's so extra." Sunny grins. Seung Hyun chuckles. "He's like that because you're nice to him. You meet him in the times that some people he trusted turn their backs on him. But you accept him and you've been nothing but a good friend to him." he paused. "I'm really glad he overcomes those dark times."

"He's fine now. His name is cleared," she assures him.

"I hope he still has that will to perform on stage. Seeing him sing during Ji Yong's wedding makes me think of the possibilities of his comeback. I hope he still wants to sing on stage despite what happened."

"You worry too much, Oppa." she touches his arm and patted it. Sunny decided to change the topic so the mood won't be gloomy. "So, what's next for you? Is there another album or project that you will do?"

"There are two movie offers for me. I'm still checking if I can do it."

"What kind of movie?"

"One is a war movie and the other is a rom-com." he shrugs. Sunny looks at him. "Rom-com? Really? That will be a first for you."

"I know. The story is promising. I will act as a chaebol who has to marry an island teacher to inherit my Grandfather's wealth." he chuckles. Sunny laughs too. "That's cute. But, do you know who your leading lady is?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Still undecided. But I heard Yoon Eun Hye is interested. I worked with her in a photoshoot before. She seems nice. You know her, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Her dramas are amazing. I think if you two work together, it will be a hit!" she said. He looks at her. She looks happy. "You think so?" he asks. She nodded.

"Will you watch it if I do it?"

"Of course!" she beams at him. Seung Hyun nodded. Then, Seung Hyun saw a noraebang place. He looks at Sunny. She laughs. Seung Hyun pulls her inside the noraebang place.

Sunny is having fun because Seung Hyun is singing this time. He said that he has to sing because he was jealous when she sings with Seungri. When Sunny is singing, he was dancing for her. Sunny is happy that she's with him.

After their noraebang session, they went out for a walk again. She was holding on his arm again while his hands are tucked in the pocket of his jacket.

"Sunny-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought of staying here?" he asks.

"Here in Busan?" she tilts her head. He shook his head. "In Seoul. Here in South Korea. Have you thought about it?"

Sunny was in deep thought. "Well, it comes in my mind but I don't see any reason to stay here. And I kind of used to the weather in the Philippines," she said. Seung Hyun stops walking and looks at her. She looks up to him. He looks like he was offended. Then, Sunny realized what she said.

"I mean, my work is in Cebu, right?" she smiles awkwardly. Seung Hyun slightly smiles and looks ahead of him. They start walking again. Sunny doesn't know but she feels like she said something hurtful to him. On the other hand, Seung Hyun kind of expect her to say that she will stay but he's a bit disappointed with her having no reason to stay in Seoul. He can't blame her. Her work and family are in Cebu.

"So, what now?" He looks at his watch. "It's 1:13 am. What shall we do next?" Seung Hyun asks. Sunny shrugs. She just likes the fact that she's with him.

"I can walk you home now if you want," he suggested but in his mind, he doesn't want her to do that.

"Or we can wait for that sunrise as we did before?" she blurts out. She blushes when she realized what she did. She let go of his arm and covers her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed. Seung Hyun chuckles. She's cute like this. He then removes her hands from her face. She looks up to him while pouting and scowling.

"Let's go," he said.

\---

Seung Hyun let Sunny enter his room first. He did get the same room he had last year. Sunny puts down her backpack on the sofa and takes off her hoodie jacket and cap. Seung Hyun also removes his beanie, hoodie, and mask. He's wearing soft-looking denim long sleeve polo. He went to the mini-bar and took out two wine glasses. He opens a bottle of wine and pours each glass some wine.

Sunny sat down on the sofa and took out her phone. She opens her music playlist and plays some songs. Seung Hyun carries the glasses and brought them to her. He sat beside her and gave her one glass. She takes it.

"When will you be back at work?" she asks.

"This July. I have two TV appearances, photoshoots, and recordings to do. It wasn't hectic though because Ji Yong isn't here." he chuckles. She just nodded and sipped her wine.

"How about you? What are you going to do before you go back to Cebu?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure. Soo Hyuk asks me to hang out again before I go back. I'm also meeting Brandon and his fiancé. I might visit Sokcho too." she said. Seung Hyun sighs and rests his back on the sofa. "I hope I can go with you there," he said.

"But you're busy."

"I know." he sips his wine.

"I can visit you during work if you want." she offers. He glances at her and smiles. "You will?"

She nodded. "I want to see you at work. I've seen you at home and with friends but not at work" she points out and he agrees. "Okay. Come along on my recording and shoots," he said amusingly. Sunny raised her glass at him before sipping again.

"So, meeting with Brandon and his fiancé," he said. Sunny smirks. ' _Here we go again_ ' she thought.

"Joon Hee said that Brandon and his fiancé want to meet me over a meal. His fiancé is a fan so I will be meeting them. Brandon hasn't messaged me yet, though." Sunny said.

"I see. I would want to join you but it's a meeting so..." he shrugs. Sunny chuckles and shook her head. "You just want to meet and see Brandon in person." she points out.

"True. I'm just curious about him. I've been jealous of him these past few months, how can I not be curious?" he paused. "What does he do?"

"He's the head engineer in a construction company here in Seoul. It's their family business. He will inherit the company when he turns 40." she said.

"Is he tall?" he asks.

Sunny looks at him. "Not taller than you," she said. He smiles. "How old is he?"

"He's only 28 years old." Sunny smiles sweetly. Seung Hyun scowls at her and that made her laugh. "Oppa, stop. He's just a friend."

"I know. It's just your face." he pouts.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." he blurts loudly. Sunny giggles and finishes her wine. Then she takes her bag and opens it. As usual, she's carrying her sketchpad. She also takes out her pencil and eraser. She opens a few pages and continues her sketch of a coffee table. Seung Hyun looks at it.

"Coffee table?" he asks. She nodded.

"Is there a new chair design in there?" he curiously asks. She just nodded as she starts sketching. Seung Hyun remains quiet and watches her do her thing. Seung Hyun finishes his drink and put the glass down to the coffee table. Then he rests his head on the sofa while his forehead is on the edge of Sunny's shoulder. Sunny glances at him and smiles then she continues what she is doing.

"Seung Hyun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we okay?"

"What?" he looks at her. She puts her pencil down and looks at him. Their faces are too close to each other. "Are we okay now? Are you going to talk to me again like we did before the confession in Jeju?" she asks.

Seung Hyun leans back at sits up straight. He faces her. He took her sketchpad and set it aside. He then takes her hands and holds on to it.

"Sun Hee-yah, I'm sorry for doing that. I'm sorry that I jump to the conclusion and assumed that you're dating Brandon. I have many reasons but they are all stupid and out of jealousy. I haven't been this serious to someone for a long time. I was insecure because I am a celebrity and my life is in the eyes of the public. I'm sorry for not talking to you first regarding it. I regret avoiding you these past few months because of it. And I plan to make it up to you in any way possible." he said.

"Honestly, it makes me sad the way you treated me after Jeju. I feel like I disappoint you by being honest with my feelings. How I wish I could take it back and be with you but I feel like I will just hurt you if you had me back then." she explains.

"I understand that," he said. "I'm sorry, really." he sighs. "I even missed your birthday surprised because of that."

"Where were you then?" she asks. She saw the guilt on his face. "I was on a dinner with Miranda," he mutters.

"It's fine," she said. "It was a great surprise party. I would love it if you were there but you did send me a wine though." she smiles.

"I did. Did you like it?" he asks. She smiles cheekily "I haven't tried it. I can't drink it by myself." she paused. "Will you drink it with me?" she blurted out. "I mean, we can have it over dinner. I will cook for you," she said.

Seung Hyun beams at him "Are you inviting me to your place for dinner?" he asks.

"Well, yes. If you have time?" she said.

"Tell me when and I'll be there." he murmurs. Sunny smiles and nods. Suddenly, the music changes to the song that played at the wedding when they danced together. Seung Hyun stood up and pulls her to stand too.

She pulls her in the open space of the room and places his hands on her waist. Sunny puts her hands on his shoulder. They start to sway to the music as they stare at each other. They dance quietly. They continue to dance even the song changes. They even hold each other close to each other. Then the music changes to Fantastic Baby. Sunny laughs as she let go of him. They dance to it. Sunny tries to copy Seung Hyun but she fails which Seung Hyun finds it cute. After a while, they sat back down and talk about what happened in the past months. Seung Hyun discovers that Sunny is sending three children of her employee to school. They are scholars under their company, and she is sponsoring them. Her mom plans to open a foundation that helps deserving students to go to college. Sunny found out that Seung Hyun is hosting a charity exhibit soon. He was hoping Sunny can be there. She didn't promise but she will try to be there.

They continue to talk until Seung Hyun noticed that the sky is starting to get lighter.

"Sunny-yah, the sun is rising," he said. Sunny looks behind her and she noticed that the sky is getting brighter. She stood up and went near the window. Like she did before, she sat on the floor while her back is resting on the bed as she faces the window. Seung Hyun follows her and sits beside her. Sunny turns off the music on her phone and set it aside. She was staring at the sky while Seung Hyun looks at her. There are here in this situation again. She achieved so much ever since his confession in Jeju. She achieved that by herself and she was strong enough to endure the time he's been ignoring her. Seung Hyun wasn't sure about what she feels about him but he was sure that he doesn't want to lose her in any way.

"Sunny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still like me?" he asks.

Sunny feels like the world had stopped at that moment. She looks at Seung Hyun. He's waiting for her answer. For months, even with the cold treatment towards her, her feelings for him never change. Instead, it gets deeper as she misses him every day.

"Yes, I still like you. I never stopped" she said. Seung Hyun sighs happily. "I'm glad. Because I don't know what to do if you say that you don't like me anymore," he said. Sunny smiles and look back outside the window as they wait for the sunrise.

"How about you? Do you still like me?" she asks.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Yeah. Even I thought you're dating Brandon, I can't help but like you more. And hoping that one day, you'll be ready and choose to be with me." he said. Sunny can feel his sincerity. For months of liking each other and misunderstanding, she felt how hard to contain her feelings for him, what more on his part, the one who confessed his feelings but got rejected.

"The timing wasn't right then. I'm in a situation that I questioned everything. That I'm scared of the things that not even happening yet. I was a coward then. But I overcome all those stuff." she said. Seung Hyun stares at her. She's smiling. She's a successful woman now. She's more confident and brave.

"Sunny?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sunny was surprised by his question but she knows that he's serious and sincere. She gave him a shy smile before she answers.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said and looks back at the sunrise. The sun starts to rise and Sunny admires it. Seung Hyun was quietly looking at her. Did he hear her right? She's his girlfriend now. Seung Hyun scoots closer to her and holds her arm. "Yah. Look at me."

"I'm watching the sunrise, Oppa," she said plainly.

"Just answer me, then. Do you mean it? You're my girlfriend now?"

"Yes," she said and looks at him. "And you're my boyfriend now," she said. Seung Hyun smiles at her. He hugs her and rests his head on her shoulder. Sunny is smiling happily as she hugs him back.

"Yah. I almost had a heart attack. I thought you're going to reject me again." he chuckles. Sunny pats his back. "Happy?" she asks. He leans back and stares at her face. For him, she became more beautiful now. "So happy,"

"Good," she said. Seung Hyun leans back and looks at her again. She opens her eyes and stares at him before she looks again at the sunrise. "Just like the sunrise, it's a new beginning for us,"

"Yes. A beautiful beginning," he said while still looking at her. Sunny leans at him and rests her head on his shoulder while her face is in the crook of his neck. "Let me close my eyes for a while," she said. Seung Hyun holds her closer to him and kisses her forehead. "We got this, Sunny. We'll be happy together,"

Sunny smiles "I like that," she murmurs to him.

\---

Sunny scoots closer to the warm body beside her. It felt so good being wrapped on those muscular arms while she can feel his breathing. Then she realized that it wasn't a dream. She opens her eyes and looks up. Seung Hyun was peacefully sleeping while hugging her. Her head was resting on his arm. She's shocked. She feels asleep and he brought her into bed. But why did he sleep beside her? Then, she looks again at his face. She admires how handsome and innocent he looks at the same time. She raises her hand towards his face and touches his jaw.

"Oppa," she said. Seung Hyun stirs and lets out a deep breath. "Wake up," she said. Seung Hyun pouts and holds her close to him. She giggles.

"Yah. Wake up. I need to go back to the place I rented,"

"Give me ten minutes," he murmurs.

"Let me go and just sleep,"

"No. I'm comfortable like this," he stubbornly refuses and pulls her closer to him. She giggles. "Yah. I just have to get my stuff there. I'm going back to Seoul later."

Seung Hyun opens his eyes "I'll go with you." he said as he let go of her. Sunny rises up and so is he. She looks at him. She raises her hand and touches his shoulder. "You don't have to go with me. I'm just going to take a shower and get my stuff. Just stay here and sleep." She looks at her watch. Its 10 minutes before 9 in the morning. "I'll be back with before lunch, hmm?"

Seung Hyun yawns and nods. "Fine. I'll sleep a little bit more and wait for you." he paused. "We're going back to Seoul together, right?"

"I'm taking KTX," she said.

"Then I'll go with you." he firmly said.

"People might see you." she paused and touches his jaw. "Us." she points out. He took her hand from his face and kisses the back of her palm. "We're not going to hide, Sunny. I will wear masks and hoodie on the public to avoid media frenzy but we're not going to hide our relationship. I won't do that. I will not make some announcement because it's none of their business but if I am asked about us, I will tell them the truth, okay?"

Sunny smiles and nodded. "Okay." Seung Hyun let go of her hand and Sunny gets off the bed. She went to the bathroom to check herself. Seung Hyun lies back down and curls up like a baby. When she came back out, he's asleep. She picks up her bag and left the room. She sends him a message while heading out.

\---

Sunny returns to the hotel 30 minutes before noon. She sends a text message to Seung Hyun that she's coming up. When she arrived in front of his room, she knocked. Seung Hyun opens the door immediately. He already freshens up too. He took her small luggage and let her in. To Sunny's surprise, there is food on the dining table. Seung Hyun places his hand on her waist and guides her to the table.

"I ordered lunch for us. I hope you like grilled fish and vegetables," he said. Sunny smiles and nodded. He pulls out the chair for her and she sits down. Seung Hyun sat on the chair on her right side. Sunny took the napkin and places it on her lap. They start eating.

"So, what's your plan when you arrived at Seoul?" he asks.

"I'm heading to Incheon to drop my stuff. Then, I'll go to Seoul to meet Mom's friend," she said. "You?"

"I have a meeting with Young Bae and Dae Sung. Young Bae wants us to appear in some of his concerts. I ask him if he has a Manila tour, and I will be there." he smiles.

"Well, Joon Hee will be happy if he knew that Tae Yang will have a concert in Manila. He will be staying in Manila to manage the new branch there. He's looking for a place now in Manila." she grabs the glass of orange juice and has a drink.

"That's good. But how about you? Will you watch the concert? I might be there." he cheekily said.

"I want to. I hope it wouldn't be on the day that I have a prior schedule. I would love to see you perform on stage." she winks at him.

They continue to eat and talk about Seung Hyun's schedules in the following days. After their meal, she and Seung Hyun prepare to head out. Seung Hyun helps Sunny on her luggage. He places his bag on the top of her luggage as he pushes it. He's holding Sunny's hand on his free hand. They went down and return the keycard to the reception. They head out after that. They took a taxi to the train station. Luckily, their seats are not too crowded and most of the passengers are older people. Seung Hyun managed to take off his mask and enjoy it the travel with her. They even took pictures together. Seung Hyun took a picture of the view outside. He will post it when he gets home. When they're about to reach Seoul, Seung Hyun feels bad that he has to go down at Seoul station and Sunny has to travel to Incheon. He offers her a ride back in Incheon but she told him she can manage. Seung Hyun wants to spend time with her but both of them have a prior commitment. Seung Hyun's manager picks him up and they headed home. He received a message from Sunny that she's home. He likes it. Her reporting to him that she's home. He replied to her too.

Around four in the afternoon, Seung Hyun meets Dae Sung and Young Bae to talk about their appearance on Young Bae's concert. When Seung Hyun enters the meeting room, Dae Sung and Young Bae noticed that he's in a good mood.

"Hyung, you seem happy." Dae Sung said.

"I'm always happy." Seung Hyun points out.

Young Bae shook his head. "These past few months? No. Did something happen?"

Seung Hyun shrugs. "Nothing. Aren't we going to start?"

"We're just waiting for the stage director and music director." Dae Sung said. Seung Hyun took out his phone and checks his gallery. He and Sunny took some photos when they had lunch and during the KTX ride. She looks lovely on their photo together. He can't believe that he has her as his girlfriend. Suddenly, someone took his phone from his hand. It was Young Bae.

"Yah!!!" Seung Hyun yells at him. Young Bae moves far away from him and scans his phone. He gaped as he looks back at him.

"Hyung, is this Sunny? Why are you two having lunch together and riding KTX? Why are you so close to each other like that?" Young Bae said as he shows Dae Sung the pictures. Dae Sung was shocked.

"Hyung, what is this?" Dae Sung asks him.

"It's just pictures! Can't I eat lunch and take KTX with my girlfriend? Give me my phone back." Seung Hyun approaches them but his two dongsaeng steps back.

"GIRLFRIEND?!!" Young Bae and Dae Sung said simultaneously.

Seung Hyun sighs. "Yes, girlfriend. Sunny and I are dating now. Happy? Now, give my phone back."

"Hyung, send the pictures on our group chat! Hurry!" Dae Sung said. Young Bae runs to the door and gets out. Dae Sung stands on the door. Seung Hyun tries to get out but Dae Sung is stopping him. After a few seconds, Young Bae enters the room and gave his phone. He took out his phone and save the pictures he sends on the group chat. Seung Hyun looks at their group chat. Young Bae sends everything. He glares at Young Bae.

"Congratulations, Hyung. Let's have a meal tonight. I will cook for you!" Young Bae said. Seung Hyun put his phone back in his pocket. "No thanks," he said while sulking.

"I'm happy for you, Hyung. Finally, you and Sunny are dating. You look lovely on those pictures." Dae Sung said sincerely. Seung Hyun just nodded.

Young Bae suddenly dialed someone's number. "Hello. Where are you?" he paused. "Ahh. You're in Seoul. Are you free tonight? Let's have dinner at my house tonight. Dae Sung will be there." he listens to the other person. "We're having a meeting in a few minutes. If you want, you can come over." Young Bae smiles as he listens to the response. "Okay. That's fine. See you later." Young Bae hangs up.

"Who's that, Hyung?" Dae Sung asks.

"A beloved friend," Young Bae sat down. Seung Hyun remains quiet. The directors came in and they start their meeting.

One and a half hours later, they finish their discussion. The directors and other crew go out. Then, Young Bae's manager came in and gives them Iced Americano.

"We didn't ask for this," Young Bae said.

"Your friend bought that," the manager said and went out. Young Bae shrugs and takes one of the coffees. Dae Sung and Seung Hyun took their coffees. Then, someone knocks on the door. They all look who it is. It was Sunny. She dressed up in a white shirt, light denim pants, black boots, and a pink coat. She's carrying a black clutch bag and she waved her hand at them.

"Hello, Oppa." she smiles.

"Sunny! My dongsaeng! Come in," Young Bae said. Sunny smiles and enters the room. Sunny stands beside Seung Hyun's seat. He looks surprised. "Hi," she greets him. He stares at her for a moment before he reaches for her hand and holds it. "I thought you're meeting someone?" He said while looking up at her.

"Yes, I already meet her. It was just quick to meet up. And Young Bae Oppa invited me to have dinner with them." she said. Seung Hyun looks back at Young Bae who's keeping himself from laughing. He then looks back at his girlfriend. "These fools want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" she asks as she takes the seat next to him. He scoots his seat closer to her.

"Celebrate the fact that the two of you are finally dating." Young Bae said. Sunny smiles at Young Bae. Seung Hyun rubs the knuckles of her hand. "Call. Can I bring something?" she asks.

"Cake!" Dae Sung said. Sunny nodded. "And I'm riding with?"

"Dae Sung. Seung Hyun Hyung doesn't want to come." Young Bae said.

"Yah! You're taking my girlfriend but not me?" Seung Hyun firmly said. "I'll take her to dinner instead," He huffs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks her boyfriend sweetly. Seung Hyun looks at her. "Anywhere without these two", he smiles at him. Young Bae and Dae Sung laugh.

"Let's just celebrate when Ji Yong and Dara Noona are back. I bet Hyung wants to spend more time with you." Young Bae grins and winks at Sunny. Sunny smiles and stares at Seung Hyun. "I would love to have dinner with you," she said.

Young Bae's phone beeps. He looks at it and smiles. "Yah. Ji Yong and Seungri saw the photos. They said congratulations to the both of you." Young Bae said. Then he opens the camera of his phone and directs the lens at the new couple. "Okay, look at here and smile."

Sunny scoots closer to Seung Hyun. She rests her head on his shoulder and smiles. Seung Hyun smiles too. Young Bae took a photo of them. He sends it to the group chat again.

"By the way, are you going to announce it?" Dae Sung asks.

Seung Hyun shook his head. "We won't. This is our life. But we won't hide too. If someone asks me, I will tell them."

"How about you, Sunny?" Young Bae asks.

"I don't think it's their business to ask me about my personal life but I won't deny it either," she said.

"So, if I post a picture of you two, you won't mind?" Young Bae asks. The couple just shrugged. Young Bae sighs. "I think it's better if Seung Hyun will be the first to say something since you're the high profile one."

Seung Hyun looks at Sunny. Young Bae has a point. He should be the one to speak about their relationship first. He grips her hand to assure her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that I will be the one to speak first about it."

"If you go out tonight, some people might see you together." Dae Sung points out.

"We can handle that." Sunny assures them. But inside her, she's nervous. Dating Seung Hyun will be a huge topic especially on what happened to his last relationship. But as far as Sunny is concerned, their relationship is built-in friendship and went through a rough road before they start dating. And as long as she has Seung Hyun, she will be strong and be with him as long as he holds on to her.

\---

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

Sunny cleans up the table after she and Seung Hyun have their dinner meal. It is her last night in South Korea so she invited Seung Hyun over to her Aunt's place for dinner. She cooks dinner for them and Seung Hyun enjoys it. After their meal, she asks Seung Hyun to stay in the living room while she puts the dishes away. After cleaning the dishes on the sink, she went to the living room to check on Seung Hyun. He was standing in front of the glass window, looking at the night view of Songdo Central Park. Sunny approaches him and holds his hand. Seung Hyun looks at her and she smiles for him.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

Seung Hyun sadly sighs. In ten days ever since they started dating, they always see each other. Sunny keeps her words to join him during his recording and some pictorials. In one of his pictures, the photographer needs a woman wearing a mask to hold on to Seung Hyun. He insists that Sunny should do it because he doesn't want any woman to hold him. Sunny gladly did it. She indeed wears an extravagant white mask while wearing a white suit since Seung Hyun is wearing a black suit. The photoshoot did well but Seung Hyun requested the photographer to take a few photos of him and Sunny without the mask. Sunny wants to refuse but Seung Hyun asks her to do it for him. She agreed. Seung Hyun was sitting on a stool while she's standing up. His arm was on her waist while her hand was on his shoulder. They smile lovingly in each shot. The photographer even asks them to look at each other. It was only a few photos but Seung Hyun took them all.

"You're going home tomorrow. We will see each other in Manila for Young Bae's concert next month. You will also meet my sister and nephew by then." he said. Sunny sighs. Sunny smiles sadly. "It's just a month away. I will miss you, though. You spoiled me by seeing you every day that I feel bad on going back to Cebu." she pouts cutely. Seung Hyun chuckles. He pulls her in front of him and made her face the window. Sunny was confused about why he did then but he wraps his arms on her waist and held her close to him. He even places his chin on her left shoulder. Sunny rests her hands on his arms.

"We'll be okay, right?" she asks quietly. He kisses her temple before he answers. "We'll be fine. We may be apart but it's just a distance. It's not like the internet doesn't exist." he said. Sunny sighs.

"By the way, I have something to give to you," he said then let go of her. She faces him. Seung Hyun took out a rectangular turquoise box from the pocket of his jacket. He opens it and shows it to her. It's a diamond-studded tennis bracelet. She gaped.

"What is this, Oppa?" she asks.

"It's for you. My late birthday gift for you," he said.

"But you gave me wine." she points out. Seung Hyun chuckles. "That was a lame gift. I bought this one month ago to personally give it to you but because I'm a prick, I gave you wine," he said. He takes out the bracelet off the box and asks for her left hand. She held out her left hand and Seung Hyun put the bracelet on her wrist. Sunny stares at it then back at Seung Hyun. "You didn't have to give me this." she murmurs.

"But I want to. I want to give you anything I could give you to make up for the time I'm being unfair to you," he said.

"But all I want is you," she said out of nowhere. She froze when she realized what she just said. Seung Hyun smiles and hugs her. She hugs him back.

"We can do this, babe. Just be strong, okay?" he asks her. She nodded. They lean back while still holding each other. They stare at one another. Suddenly, Seung Hyun leans closer to her and kisses her lips. Sunny closes her eyes and kisses him back. They can feel each other's sadness that they have to part again but they just want to savor this moment together and hope that the time will stop so they can be together forever.


	7. Seven

"Yah! Stop fidgeting! You look like you're in shock or something." Joon Hee told her sister. They are in his car and on their way to dinner in a hotel. Sunny wipes her hand on the skirt of her dress. Joon Hee chuckles.

"Are you this nervous when you meet the members of BIGBANG?" he asks.

"No. When I meet Seungri, it was okay. He's nice and funny. Then, I meet Ji Yong and Dae Sung, I was shocked at first but I get over it immediately. Then, when I meet Tae Yang, I'm more at awe at his and Eun Ran Unnie's presence." she said.

"Then why are you so nervous right now?" he asks.

"Joon Hee, it's his sister and nephew who he loves dearly. I don't know if they will like me or not," she said honestly. Joon Hee shook his head. His sister is nervous because they are having dinner with Seung Hyun's sister and nephew. She even demands Joon Hee something formal so Joon Hee wears a nice dress shirt and a casual dark blue suit. Sunny wears an off-white dress and nude heels.

They arrived at the hotel. Sunny took a deep breath as Joon Hee gets out of the car and gave the car valet man his key. The man gives him a tab to claim his key back. Joon Hee opens the door for her and she gets out of the car. Sunny holds on to his arm. Joon Hee was about to walk when Sunny stops him. He looks at his sister.

"Do I look okay?" she asks worriedly. Joon Hee laughs. "Yes. You look beautiful. Relax, will you? It's just a dinner." he said casually.

"Joon Hee-yah." Sunny whines. Joon Hee pats her hand. "If you feel uncomfortable, we will leave. I will not say any words, I'll just drag you out of there, okay?" he said. Sunny sighs. She has never been this nervous. Even in her final exam in college, board exam, the launch of her furniture line, she wasn't nervous. Meeting Seung Hyun's sister is a big deal for her. Dara assures her that Choi Hye Youn is nice but she still feels nervous.

"Okay! It's now or never. Let's go." she said. Joon Hee and she went inside the hotel. Joon Hee asks the receptionist where is the hotel restaurant. An employee accompanies them to the restaurant on the third floor. Upon arriving there, Joon Hee told the receptionist that they are guests of Hye Youn Choi since the reservation is made by Hye Youn. The receptionist leads them to the private dining room of that restaurant. The receptionist knocks first before opening the door for them. Joon Hee enters first followed by Sunny. Inside the room, there is a little boy that Sunny recognized. Seung Hyun's nephew, Yeon Jun and beside him is a sophisticated looking woman, Choi Hye Youn. Seung Hyun stood up and walks towards them. He greeted Joon Hee first by shaking his hand.

"It's great to see you again, Joon Hee-ssi." Seung Hyun said.

"Great to see you too, Seung Hyun-ssi. Thank you for inviting us." Joon Hee said confidently. Seung Hyun smiles. "It's nothing. And please talk to me casually. Just call me Seung Hyun or Hyung."

Joon Hee grins and nods. "Okay. Hyung." Joon Hee looks at his sister. She staring at her feet. He nudges her so she looks up to him. "What?" she asks nervously.

Seung Hyun approaches his girlfriend. Sunny stares at him.

"Hi," he said before hugging her. Sunny awkwardly hugs him back. She knows that his sister is watching them so she doesn't want to do wrong move. "Hi," she mutters. Seung Hyun misses her badly. It's been 25 days since the last time she saw her. The video calls are not enough for him. How he wish she's always near him. He leans back but his hand stays on her waist. "Is it the fact that you're so pretty tonight or I just missed you badly?" he asks her.

Sunny smacks his arm lightly at his arm. "Yah." he warns him. Seung Hyun chuckles. Then, he faces his sister and pushes Sunny a bit forward. Sunny is directly facing Choi Hye Youn who standing in front of her now.

"Noona, this is Woo Joon Hee, Sunny's brother." Seung Hyun directs his hand to Joon Hee. Joon Hee bows to Hye Youn and she bows back. Then Seung Hyun looks at Sunny. "And this is Woo Sun Hee, my girlfriend. Baby, this is Choi Hye Youn, my Noona and this cute boy is my nephew, Yeon Jun."

Sunny bows to Hye Youn. "Hello. I'm Woo Sun Hee. It's nice to meet you."

Hye Youn bows back to her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Choi Hye Youn. Seung Hyun's sister. And this is Yeon Jun" Hye Youn said while looking down to her son who's hugging her waist. "My son."

Sunny smiles at Yeon Jun. "Hi, Yeon Jun-ie."

"Hi." Yeon Jun greets her. Then, Hye Youn asks everyone to sit down. It was a round table so it's Joon Hee, Sunny, Seung Hyun, Yeon Jun, and Hye Youn. They called the waiter and they start serving their appetizer.

"So, Sunny, I just know that you design furniture but Seung Hyun said that when he first meets you, you were an architect. Is that true?" Hye Youn asks.

"Yes. I'm a licensed architect but I resigned from my job last December due to personal reasons. I was planning to apply in some construction firms but designing furniture became my passion." Sunny explains.

"I see. Don't you miss it? Being an architect?"

"I do, sometimes. I sometimes do some drawings of possible homes that I envision," she said.

"Actually, Noona did something recently." Joon Hee said. Sunny looks at her brother and gives him a 'WTF look'.

"What is it?" Seung Hyun asks. Sunny looks back at her boyfriend. "Remember when we talk last week? We have this running joke of you asking me do design a family home for you. You told me some details about it and I made a draft of it." she said shyly.

Seung Hyun looks excited. "Really? Why you didn't show me?" he inquired.

"It was just a draft. I just drew what you told me but I made it a family home, not an art gallery." she points out. Hye Youn laughs. "That's so true. His home is an art gallery alone. I always look out for Yeon Jun because I don't want him ruining his Uncle's art collections." Hye Youn smiles.

Seung Hyun places his hand on Sunny's back. "Can I see the draft?" he asks.

Sunny shook her head. "No. It's just a draft. And I'm not satisfied with it." she said. Yeon Jun went off of his chair and went to Joon Hee's side. He shows him his toy car and Joon Hee entertains him.

"It must be a lovely draft, anyway." Hye Youn said. "I saw the chair you gave to Seung Hyun on his birthday last year. It's really beautiful"

"Thank you." Sunny bows to her. Suddenly, Hye Youn's phone rings, it's her husband calling. She excuses herself and went out. Joon Hee is busy talking to Yeon Jun so Sunny and Seung Hyun face each other.

"Are you okay?" Seung Hyun asks. Sunny nodded. "Yes. I was nervous before we came here. I was scared that your sister wouldn't like me." she pouts.

"That's impossible. With Dara Noona and Eun Ran Noona's convincing power, my Noona likes you even before meeting you." Seung Hyun said. Sunny chuckles. Then, she stares at Seung Hyun. He looks livelier and he seems to get more muscles. Sunny reaches for his jaw and cup it with her hand. Seung Hyun leans to her touch.

"I miss you, baby," she said. Seung Hyun smiles at her. "I miss you more."

"Why you look more handsome? It makes me wonder if women are trying to get your attention while I'm away." she jokes. Seung Hyun smirks. "They can try but I only want your attention. For your eyes only." he jokingly says. Both of them laugh.

"By the way, I'll be in Seoul for a week soon," she said. Seung Hyun's face lights up. "Really? Why?"

"Brandon and his fiancé are getting married. Joon Hee is the best man and I will be attending too," she said. Seung Hyun nodded. "I see. When are you coming?"

"I'm not sure yet but it's either last week of September or first week of October," she said.

"Will you visit me when you're in Seoul?" he asks. She nodded. "Yeah. I want to see the chair that I made and check where did you put it." she points out. Seung Hyun smiles and rests his forehead on Sunny's shoulder. Sunny pats his head. "You missed the chair more than me?"

"Yes. And your home." she teases him. Seung Hyun looks up to her while pouting. Sunny laughs and adore his cuteness. That was the scene Hye Youn witnesses. Her brother is staring lovingly at his girlfriend and acting cutely while Sunny stares back at him adoringly. Her brother is a sensitive man. He looks intimidating but he's a kid inside. He's the oldest member of BIGBANG but sometimes, he acts like he's the maknae, to the point that Seungri, their real maknae, babies him.

Hye Youn is glad that Seung Hyun meets someone like Sunny. From what she heard about her, aside from the fact that she's beautiful, a successful businesswoman and an architect, she's also kind, thoughtful, loyal, and understanding. According to Dara and Eun Ran, Sunny never treat them as a celebrity and when she became known because she's associated with them and the launch of her furniture line, Sunny remains the same Sunny they meet before fame.

Sunny feels like someone is watching them so she looks around and saw Hye Youn watching them. Sunny scoots away from Seung Hyun which made Seung Hyun almost fall from his seat. He looks at his sister who's smiling at them. He sighs and sits properly. Joon Hee and Yeon Jun are laughing together because of the little magic Joon Hee did.

"Yeon Jun-ah, go back to your seat. Let Joon Hee Hyung eat, okay? You can play with him later." Hye Youn told her son. Yeon Jun pouts. Joon Hee whispers something to him and Yeon Jun smiles and nodded. He returns to his seat immediately. Hye Youn returns to her seat.

"You like kids, Joon Hee?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes, Hyung." Joon Hee answers.

"He loves kids, He even volunteers to some orphanage in Cebu during summer. He does it for free and sometimes, he will bring his friends to volunteer. I think he's longing for a younger sibling." Sunny said.

"Noona, why do I need a younger sibling if I have you? I tend to be a big brother every time." Joon Hee huffs.

Hye Youn looks at Joon Hee "Why is that?"

"Noona maybe 8 years older than me but she's a baby. She's a bit immature sometimes."

"Yah." Sunny warns her brother. Joon Hee, Seung Hyun, and Hye Youn chuckle. Sunny looks at Hye Youn and smiles awkwardly.

"I get that. I feel very protective of my Noona too." Seung Hyun said.

"The difference is I am mature and he's a baby." Hye Youn points out. Sunny giggles which made Seung Hyun looks at her. Sunny stops giggling and keep a straight face.

The waiters arrived with their main course meals. Sunny is very attentive to her brother and Seung Hyun. Hye Youn noticed that Seung Hyun is slicing his steak in bite-size pieces. He doesn't do that before. Until he took Sunny's plate of steak and replace it with his. Sunny thanked him. Hye Youn feels happy for her brother.

When it's dessert time, Sunny excuses herself to go to the ladies' room. She went out of their private dining room and look for a ladies' room. After she did what she has to, she went to the sink to wash her hands and look at herself in the mirror. She did well so far. She's glad that she had Joon Hee with her.

Suddenly, Hye Youn enters the ladies' room. Sunny suddenly feels nervous. She takes some tissues to dry her hands.

"Sunny-yah." Hye Youn calls her.

Sunny faces Hye Youn "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sunny blinks. Hye Youn is thanking her. Why?

"For what, Hye Youn-ssi?" she asks.

"For making my brother happy," she said. "I never saw him this happy since their comeback in 2015. He dated some girls before but he wasn't like this happy with them. You make my brother happy and I'm grateful for that."

Sunny doesn't know how to answers her. "Seung Hyun makes me happy too." she babbled. Hye Youn nodded. "I noticed. I worry too much for him. He's in his 30's but I feel like he's still my little brother that I need to protect. I know you understand me because you have Joon Hee." Hye Youn points out. Sunny agrees.

Hye Youn took Sunny's hands and hold it. "Sunny-yah, I hope you keep on supporting and liking Seung Hyun. My brother deserves so much happiness and I know you're the only person capable of giving him that." Hye Youn told her.

"I will do my best, Hye Youn-ssi," Sunny said. Hye Youn patted her hand. "Just call me Unnie," she said. Sunny nodded.

"Let's go back inside?" Hye Youn asks. Sunny just follow her lead.

When they return to the dining room, Seung Hyun noticed that Sunny is more relax now. He smiles inside. His Noona talk to her in the ladies' room to ease her.

They have their dessert which Joon Hee and Yeon Jun both enjoyed together. Hye Youn and Sunny talk about Hye Youn's plan to buy a property in Tagaytay. Sunny suggested lots of stuff at her to Hye Youn's pleasure. Seung Hyun is amazed that being an architect is still in Sunny's blood.

After their dessert, they decided to walk around a bit at the nearby park. Hye Youn excuses herself so he can pay for their meal and go to the ladies' room quickly. Sunny offers to pay to but Hye Youn insists since she's the one invited them. Joon Hee and Yeon Jun are focused on the indoor fountain as Sunny and Seung Hyun watches them.

"You think they will separate later when we all need to go home?" Seung Hyun asks.

Sunny shrugs. "I think Yeon Jun can manage. I don't know about Joon Hee," she said seriously. Seung Hyun laughs and places his hand on her waist and pulls her close to him.

"Excited for the concert tomorrow?" he asks. She nodded. "Yeah. My Crown Stick and banner are prepared. Joon Hee is excited too." she looks at Seung Hyun. "Thanks for the backstage pass though. Joon Hee is in fanboy mode when he saw the tickets. He likes Tae Yang."

"I'm glad," he said. She scowls at him "You're not jealous that he's a Tae Yang stan?"

"Not at all. As long as it wasn't you who stan other BIGBANG members aside from me," he said. Sunny shook her head and smiles.

"Sunny-yah?"

Sunny looks around and saw a person she hasn't seen for more than a year.

"Mi Soon-ah," she said.

Seung Hyun at the woman who calls Sunny's name. She's the same height as Sunny. She has short hair and she's stylish. The woman is smiling at her.

"Long time no see, Sunny-yah," she said while smiling at her. Then, she looks at the man beside Sunny. She covers her lips upon recognizing him. Sunny looks back at Seung Hyun. He's expressionless.

"T-T-T.O.P." Mi Soon stutters. "You're T.O.P!"

"Seung Hyun-ah, this is Nam Mi Soon, my college classmate," Sunny said blankly. "Mi Soon, this is Choi Seung Hyun."

"Her boyfriend." Seung Hyun added. Mi Soon looks more shocked upon hearing it from him. "So, it's true. You are dating T.O.P!" Mi Soon said.

Sunny didn't answer her. Mi Soon is talking to her like nothing happens. Seung Hyun noticed that Sunny is uncomfortable having Mi Soon around.

"Why are you here in Manila?" Sunny changes the topic.

"I'm watching Tae Yang's concert tomorrow. I'm staying at this hotel" Mi Soon answers immediately while still looking at Seung Hyun. "You're a guest there, right?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah." Seung Hyun's short answer.

Mi Soon looks back at Sunny. "I only managed to get a Patron seat. I bet you have a front-row seat and a backstage pass." Mi Soon smiles at her. "I remember those days that you're so fed up with me when I fangirl hard over BIGBANG. Now, you are dating one of them!" Mi Soon said happily.

"Yah!" Sunny warns Mi Soon.

"What? It's true. You were a bookworm during college. When we graduated and start working, you become a workaholic. I even need to beg you to come with me in their first and second concerts." Mi Soon sighs. "Aren't you glad that you and Jason broke up? If that didn't happen, you wouldn't be dating T.O.P right now." she grins.

"Yah!" Sunny hissed at her. "I didn't date Seung Hyun because he's a member of BIGBANG. I am dating him because he's him. The guy I meet in South Korea after I found out that my best friend for almost two decades and my boyfriend for two years are having an affair behind my back!" she paused. "I don't care if he's famous or rich or he's a fucking God. I'm dating him because I like him and he shows me how much he likes me and how faithful he is to me. He's more than you and Jason did combine. You two are not even in the tips of his fingers. He's a good person, an understanding friend, and a faithful boyfriend. Don't ever question my relationship with Seung Hyun as something superficial. I am not like you." Sunny snarled at Mi Soon.

Joon Hee was watching them from a distance. As much as he wants to drag Mi Soon away from his sister, he can't. He's distracting Yeon Jun so Mi Soon won't notice them.

Sunny is glaring at Mi Soon who looks shocked at what she just said to her. Seung Hyun can see the tension between them. He pulls Sunny to face him and tries to calm her down. He looks at Mi Soon.

"I think you cause enough scene already. I hope you enjoy the concert tomorrow." Seung Hyun blankly said. Mi Soon looks around. People are looking at them but they seem busy paying so much attention to them and since they are speaking in Korean, people just pass over them. She looks back at Sunny even her back is facing Mi Soon.

"Sunny-yah, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being a bad best friend and wasting our friendship. I was blinded by how stable Jason is. I'm really sorry." Mi Soon said sincerely. "I hope you're happy now. I wish you well," Mi Soon said before she walks away.

Seung Hyun looks down at Sunny, she's tearing up already. Seung Hyun hugs her and lets her cry on his chest. Sunny cries quietly. As much as she misses her best friend, the pain she left her is still there. As much as she wants to think of their good times together, she is still haunted by her words when she confronted her about her affair with Jason.

"It's alright. She's gone now," Seung Hyun told her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Let me clear up one thing. Why are you crying?"

"She was my best friend. I treated her like my sister. I miss her but I still remember her words to me when I confront her about Jason. I don't hate her. I'm in constant pain that my sister betrayed me for money." she explains.

"Okay. I got it. Don't be sad. It's all in the past now." he patted her back.

"Thank you... For being here," she mutters. She leans back and looks up to him. Seung Hyun wipes her tears away. Seeing her cry appalls him.

"Promise me that this is the last time you'll cry because of her," he told her. She nodded. "I promise," she whispers. Then, she stares at his chest. His black shirt got wet from his tears. She touches it. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine, baby. Don't worry," he assures her. Sunny opens her bag and tries to find her handkerchief to wipe the traces of her tears from her face. Hye Youn came back and asks them to follow her. Sunny is glad that she didn't notice that she cried. They walk around the small part near the hotel. Luckily, there are few people there, minding their own business. Hye Youn took at photo of Joon Hee and Yeon Jun since the two of them became friends. She also took a photo of Sunny and Seung Hyun while Seung Hyun is trying the swing while Sunny pushes him happily. She sends a picture of them to their mom to show her how happy her son is.

After an hour, Yeon Jun looks sleepy. They decided to go home. Sunny and Joon Hee says goodbye to them. Seung Hyun informs Sunny to meet them before lunch at the concert venue. Seung Hyun was right. Yeon Jun went with his mom peacefully while Joon Hee is sulking. The couple says goodnight to each other before Sunny and Joon Hee left.

\---

"If I don't meet Tae Yang now, I will disown you." Joon Hee told his sister. He is parking his car near the venue of the concert. Sunny took so long to dress up to Joon Hee's dismay. They are 10 minutes away from the time Seung Hyun told them to come.

"Relax, okay? Seung Hyun said they are still checking the stage. He assures me that they will wait for us."

Joon Hee turns off the engine of the car before he checks his phone. "Let's hurry. I don't want to be late!"

The Woo sibling went down of the car. Sunny decided to wear a personalized grey short sleeves shirt that is somehow a crop top with a silver text saying 'Magical Queen', skinny jeans, and sneakers. As they walk towards the venue, Joon Hee smirks.

"Let's make a bet."

"What?" Sunny asks.

"1000 pesos Seung Hyun will cover you up with his jacket or a concert official merch T-shirt or hoodie." Joon Hee said. She looks at her brother then the clothes she's wearing. "Why? Is my shirt that bad?"

"I can see your belly, Woo Sun Hee."

"It is not." she stubbornly said while pulling her shirt down and pulling her pants up. Joon Hee shook his head. "So what? Deal?"

"1000 pesos that he'll be happy to see me." she confidently said.

"Call." Joon Hee declares. They went to the back entrance and show their ID's. The security let them in. Seung Hyun's manager meets them and leads them to the front row seat to watch the practice. When they arrived, Min Hyo Rin is sitting there while watching Young Bae is practicing.

"Unnie!" Sunny calls her. Eun Ran look around and saw Sunny. She stood up and approaches Sunny. They hug each other.

"It's great to see you again, Sunny-yah." Eun Ran said. They let go of each other and they both look happy.

"Unnie, this is my brother, Woo Joon Hee. Joon Hee-yah, this is Jung Eun Ran. Min Hyo Rin."

Joon Hee bows to Eun Ran. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Joon Hee-yah." Eun Ran said. Then, she noticed Sunny's clothes. She smiles, "You're one brave woman, Sunny-yah."

"Why?" she asks. Eun Ran noticed that Joon Hee is smirking. She smiles back at him. Joon Hee gets her. Then, Eun Ran looks back at Sunny. "You'll see."

"Ohh! Sunny is here" Young Bae said in mic while looking down at them.

Sunny waves her hand at Young Bae. "Hi, Oppa. This is my brother, Joon Hee." She said. Young Bae salutes at them. "Hi, Joon Hee. I hope you enjoy the concert later!" he said. Joon Hee bows to Young Bae. "Thank you!" Joon Hee said loudly. From the backstage, Seung Hyun comes out and stood beside Young Bae to see his girlfriend. Upon seeing her, he saw red. He took the mic from Young Bae. "Can anyone bring me a medium-size hoodie of the concert merch? I need it ASAP." he said then returns the mic to Young Bae. He looks around to find a way to go down. He saw the step ladder in the middle part of the stage. He went there and goes down. From the backstage, a floor assistant is carrying a sealed hoodie. Young Bae point at Seung Hyun who is now walking towards his girlfriend. The assistant calls his attention. Seung Hyun signals to him to throw the hoodie at him and he did. He ripped the plastic and took the hoodie. He gave it to Sunny. Sunny stares at it and up to her boyfriend.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Just wear it." Seung Hyun said.

"Why?"

"Please, baby."

She looks at the size. "It's medium. I'm small."

"Just please wear it, baby." Seung Hyun asks desperately. Sunny sighs and wears the hoodie on. It is too big for her. Then, he looks at Joon Hee. He's chuckling.

"I told you so," he said.

"It's just my belly." she points out. Then he looks at Seung Hyun. "Baby, can I take this off?"

"No." he firmly says.

"But it's too big." Sunny spreads her arms to show him how big it is. Seung Hyun shrugs. "It looks fine to me."

Sunny sighs. She tries to take it off but Seung Hyun approaches her and hugs her. Young Bae, Joon Hee, and Eun Ran laugh. Sunny scowls at Seung Hyun.

"I will take this off later at the concert." she challenges him.

"If you take that off, I will go topless later. Would you like that? The fans will like that." he said. "I bet the media will go wild. The only time I do topless is in Tazza."

Sunny sighs in defeat. "Fine." she paused. "I should have done it on a regular shirt."

Seung Hyun huffs. So, she did intentionally wear that top. "Yes, you should. Why you choose that?" he questions her. She looks up at him and gives him a cheeky smile. "I want to look cute and youthful," she sulks. Seung Hyun laughs at her. He then kisses her forehead. "You are youthful and cute. No need to shock me like that. It makes me want to keep you in my pocket."

"That's too much, baby," she said. Seung Hyun let her go and messes her hair. She pushes his hand away and steps back. Seung Hyun greets Joon Hee before he comes back up to the stage. Eun Ran asks Joon Hee and Sunny to sit down with her.

"You knew he will do that, right?" Sunny asks Eun Ran. Eun Ran nodded. "These men may be surrounded by women but when it comes to the women they love, they are conservative." Eun Ran looks at Sunny. "It's a lovely top, though. Where did you get it?"

"I ordered it online. In a personalized T-shirt shop."

Eun Ran nodded and sighs. "They are just finishing this set then we'll have lunch in the hotel nearby."

"Unnie, you look exhausted," Sunny said. Eun Ran pats Sunny's knee. "I'm fine. It's just the tour. I'm not the one doing the concert but I feel exhausted. Looking at my husband doing all this stuff is exhausting for me." Eun ran giggles.

"What's the next stop of this tour?" Sunny asks.

"Hong Kong then Bangkok. After that, he has a week break. Then, he has U.S tours after his break." Eun Ran smiles as she watches her husband talking to Seung Hyun and the music director. When Young Bae starts his concert tour, Eun Ran goes along with him since she just finishes some projects before the concerts. She wants to be at his concert to support him. Young Bae is having him on tours because they can spend time together and he will always see her.

"By the way, Seung Hyun mentioned that you'll be in Seoul soon." Eun Ran inquires. Sunny nodded. "Yes. I will attend a friend's wedding. Joon Hee will be his best man since most of his friends are married." Sunny chuckles.

"Who?"

"Brandon Kim. Joon Hee's sunbae in university." Sunny said. Eun Ran nodded then something click in her brain. "Isn't that the guy that Seung Hyun was jealous about?" Eun Ran asks. Joon Hee looks at them.

"Hyung was jealous of Brandon Sunbae? Why?" he asks.

Sunny sighs. "He saw my pictures with Brandon months ago. He thought I am dating him, hence, his cold treatment at me from February to June. He just found out in Ji Yong Oppa and Dara Unnie's wedding that I wasn't dating anyone."

Joon Hee laughs. "That's funny. No offense meant but Noona is not Brandon Hyung's type. He likes a petite woman who's shy and proper."

"Are you saying I'm not proper?" Sunny glares at Joon Hee.

"With that shirt of yours, yes." Joon Hee retorts. Sunny smacks his arm. Sunny looks back at Eun Ran. She looks like she dozing off.

"Unnie?" she calls her. Eun Ran looks at Sunny and smiles weakly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sunny asks.

"I am fine. Maybe it's the weather. It's too hot for me." Eun Ran mutters. Sunny looks at Joon Hee. He looks worried too. "Go get some water for her." Sunny asks her brother. Joon Hee stood up and went to find water. Sunny uses her hand to fan Eun Ran. Suddenly, she faints and loses consciousness. Luckily, Sunny was able to catch her.

"Unnie!" she screams. Young Bae looks at them. When he saw his wife unconscious, he immediately rushes to her. Young Bae took Eun Ran from Sunny's hold. "Yeobo, wake up. Yeobo!" Young Bae said loudly.

"Unnie." Sunny calls her.

"Is there a medic here?" Seung Hyun shouted as he walks towards his girlfriend. He holds on Sunny's arm and pulls her to him. A few moments later, EMT arrived and check on Eun Ran. They checked their vital signs.

"We need to bring her to the hospital." One of the paramedics said. Young Bae just nodded. Eun Ran is lifted and lay on a stretcher. Young Bae is with her as the paramedics pushed the stretcher out of the concert venue. Joon Hee asks one of the paramedics on what hospital they will bring her. The paramedics told him the name so Joon Hee went back with his sister.

"Noona, they will bring Min Hyo Rin to St. Luke's in BGC." Joon Hee said.

"Okay. Let's go there too." she said.'

"I'm going with you guys. I'll just call my manager." Seung Hyun said as he calls his manager.

"I'll just get the car. I'll wait outside." Joon Hee said as he went out. Sunny waited for Seung Hyun to finished talking to his manager. When he's done, he faces Sunny.

"My manager is waiting at the back entrance. He's coming with us, just in case," he said. She nodded. Seung Hyun holds her hand. "Eun Ran Noona will be okay. I think she's just exhausted. She's been with Young Bae since the beginning of his tour."

"Let's go," she said. They walk toward the exit.

\---

Joon Hee, Sunny, Seung Hyun, his manager, Eun Ran's assistant, and Young Bae's manager are waiting outside the emergency room for an hour. Young Bae was with them a while ago but the nurse asks him inside to be with his wife. All of them are so worried about the situation.

"I hope Unnie is okay." Sunny mutters. Seung Hyun's arm is on her shoulder to comfort her. Seung Hyun knows that Sunny and Eun Ran are close.

Suddenly, the emergency room door opens and Young Bae comes out from it. They all approach him. Young Bae looks in shock.

"Young Bae-yah, how is she?" Seung Hyun asks.

"She's fine. She's resting now. She can come out later." Young Bae said. He still looks blank.

"Oppa, what's wrong with Unnie?" Sunny asks him. Young Bae looks at Sunny. "She's exhausted, she needs to rest." He looks at his manager. "Book my wife and her staff the earliest flight tomorrow back to Seoul. Then, contact her parents to pick her up at the airport and accompany her to the hospital. She has her lab exams with her and Doctor's order."

"Yah! What's wrong with her? What's with the lab exams?" Seung Hyun asks impatiently.

"My wife is pregnant." Young Bae simply said. All of them were shocked by what Young Bae said. Then, Young Bae smiles happily. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said excitedly. Then, Seung Hyun smacks his arm hard. Young Bae feels the pain but it was nothing to the happiness he feels.

"You fool. You scare us!" Seung Hyun hissed. Young Bae laughs. "I was shocked too. I was so scared when I saw her unconscious. Then, when the doctor called me in, I was ready to breakdown. But he congratulates me and told me that she's 9 weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations, Young Bae Oppa," Sunny said.

Young Bae beams at her. "Thank you, Sunny." he huffs "I'm so pumped up right now, I could do anything right now." he chuckles.

"We noticed." Seung Hyun said happily.

"I'll just call Ji Yong-ah and Dae Sung-ie to tell the news." Young Bae asks his phone from his manager. Eun Ran's assistant is so relieved that she sat down and cried.

"Wow. I never thought that I will witness something like this." Joon Hee said. Sunny smiles at her brother's reaction. Then, he looks at Seung Hyun. He looks really happy.

"You're going to be an uncle again." she teasingly said.

"I know. If someone told me 15 years ago that Young Bae will get married and have a child first, I will think that person is crazy. Young Bae doesn't even know how to approach girls back then." he fondly remembers the times where they are training as a debuting boy group of YGE.

"That child will be so beautiful and talented." Sunny mutters. Seung Hyun chuckles. "I hope he didn't get Young Bae's ability to throw corny jokes." Sunny laughs with him. Seung Hyun stares down at Sunny. When Ji Yong and Dara got married, seeing Sunny at the wedding makes him realized that he wants to be with her. Now that Young Bae and Eun Ran are having a child, it makes him think of having a family of his own. And the only woman he can imagine his life with, as his wife and mother of their children, is her.

"Is it hot?" he asks her.

She blinks at him. "What's hot?"

"That hoodie."

Sunny looks down at her hoodie. "It's fine. It's comfy," she said.

"Take it off if it is hot. But wrap the hoodie on your waist," he said.

"I'll do it later. I'm still comfy with it," she said happily as she held on to his arm. "We haven't eaten lunch yet. Aren't you hungry?" she worriedly asks. He shook his head. "I'm fine. We'll just wait for Eun Ran Noona and Young Bae. Then, we'll have lunch."

Sunny just nodded. She rests her head on his shoulder and she's pouting. She looks adorable like this.

\---

That night, before the concert starts, Young Bae and Eun Ran called their family to tell them the good news. Young Bae even said that Ji Yong cried when he told him that he's going to be a dad. When the concert starts, Young Bae gave his best on his performance on stage. The fans are happy and emotional as he performs. They sing and dance along with him. When Seung Hyun performs as a special guest, fans go wild because of his stage presence and charisma. When he talked with Young Bae on stage, he even mentioned that his sister, nephew, and girlfriend are present at the concert. He was so proud when he mentioned Sunny.

There are two songs left on Young Bae's song line up.

"Are you guys having fun?" he asks. The fans scream in agreement.

"Good. Now, the next song I will sing is very special to me. I wrote this for a very special person in my life. Can I call my wife on stage?" he said. The audience cheer for them. Eun Ran goes up on stage and waves at the audience. She looks really lovely at that moment.

Young Bae holds on to her hand. "Everyone, say hi to my muse," he said. The crowd cheer for Eun Ran. She giggles.

"I'm really happy that my wife is with me at this concert. She's very supportive of me and she's an inspiration to me. I'm so lucky to have her in my life." Young Bae said. He looks at Eun Ran. Eun Ran smiles at him.

"You know what? I'm so happy today. Aside from having a concert here in Manila, I received a blessing this morning." he raised Eun Ran's hand and kisses the back of her palm.

"I'm officially a dad now." Young Bae said happily.

The fans cheer loudly. They applaud them, some cried in happiness and some cheered for them. Eun Ran gets emotional and teared up. Young Bae hugs her and whispers to her ear "Thank you for everything. I love you. And I love our child so much." he said. Eun Ran cries in happiness while she's in the arms of her husband. Young Bae looks at her faces and wipes her tears away. Young Bae and Eun Ran let go of each other as the instrumental for ' _Eyes, Nose, Lips_ ' starts to play. Young Bae serenades Eun Ran in front of his fans. The fans sing along with him. After the song, Young Bae hugs his wife again and help her back to the backstage. Then his last song starts to play.

After the concert, they had a celebratory dinner. Sunny and Joon Hee were invited. They enjoyed their meal and conversations. Joon Hee had a chance to talk with Young Bae while Eun Ran is beside her husband. Seung Hyun and Sunny are having a conversation while enjoying some wine.

"When is your flight?" Sunny asks.

"We have an early morning flight to Hong Kong tomorrow. We'll head back to the hotel after this to pick up our stuff then we'll leave," he said. He's holding her free hand while rubbing his thumb on her knuckles. "Sunny-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you extend your stay in Seoul when you come?" he asks.

"Why?" 

He sighs. "I just want you there a bit longer," he mutters. Sunny smiles at her boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a month and they live in a different country but so far, everything works for them. She huffs. "How long do you want me to stay in Seoul, then?"

Seung Hyun's face lights up when she said that. "If I tell you for a month, will you do that?"

She shook her head. "It's too long. How about two weeks? I'll come a week earlier than Joon Hee." she said. Seung Hyun pouts. "Okay. Two weeks will do."

"Don't worry, I'll follow you around your schedule if you want." she jokingly said.

"Can you stay with me?" he asks. She shrugs. "Depends. We'll see."

Seung Hyun stares at her. After that dinner, they will be away from each other again for a long time. He will count days to see her again.

* * *

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"For someone getting married soon, you travel a lot," Sunny says as she has a meal with Brandon Kim. Brandon laughs at Sunny. He's visiting Cebu due to business.

"I just need to settle a lot of stuff before I go on my week-long honeymoon," Brandon said. Sunny sips her drink and places the glass back at the table "Joon Hee said you're going with him in Siargao."

Brandon nodded "Yeah. We're going to surf!" he said excitedly. Sunny shook her head. 

"By the way, Ms. Sunshine. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Brandon took a deep breath before he speaks. "Have you thought of opening a branch of your business in Seoul? Because I'm interested in investing in your furniture line to have a showroom in there," he said. Sunny stares at him. Is he serious?

"No, I haven't. And why would I do that?" she asks Brandon.

Brandon suddenly shifts into business mode. "There is a high demand for your furniture line in South Korea. Some of the clients of our construction company ask if we have a connection with you since they saw some pieces in our office. They are interested to have some furniture from you to the point that they are willing to pay for the shipping. Think about this, if you open a showroom in Seoul, the clients will have more access, shipping is less expensive because it will be ship in bulk. You can display some of the pieces there and provide a catalog for more reference. Since I'm investing, I have a client that willing to rent us the ground floor of her building to be your showroom. It's a good place for business because it's in Gangnam and the rent is fair enough. Think about it, Noona. Your showroom in Seoul, SH Sunrise Collection will get more clients if you have a branch there."

The thought of having a showroom in Seoul is appealing to her. But having a showroom there means she needs to stay there to take care of it.

' _Stay in Seoul_ ' she thought.

She smiles at Brandon. "I'll think about it," she said. Brandon nodded. "Good. And since you're going to think about it, I will send you in your email my business proposal. I hope you will do this, Noona. Min Jung will be happy if you agree with this." he grins.

"If I know, this is Baek Min Jung's idea." she scoffs. Brandon chuckles. "She suggested it, yes. But I made the business proposal. And I know that this is a good investment."

"For you, yes. But for me, I don't know. I mean, having a showroom there means I need to be there. I will have to think if I will stay there, get a place or just rent one. Too many to think and consider."

"Isn't that good? You'll stay there means you'll be near your boyfriend." Brandon teases him. Sunny scowls at him and sighs. "I don't know. I'll think about this," she said.

The idea of being near Seung Hyun is appealing but will they be okay if they live in the same country. Will she be okay being away from her home? Sunny sighs again and continues to eat.


	8. Eight

Seung Hyun goes out of the recording booth. He sat down on the sofa as he waits for the editor to arrange the song. Ji Yong is sitting beside the editor. "We just need to record the adlibs then we're done." Ji Yong said as he looks at the clock. It's 8 in the morning already. He yawns. He looks at Seung Hyun. He's sulking.

"What's wrong, Hyung?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong. "What date is today?"

"September 29," Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun huffs frustratedly. "Still not October."

Ji Yong chuckles. Seung Hyun is sulky because Sunny is arriving in Seoul in October. Due to the flight changes, her flight was rescheduled to the first week of October. Seung Hyun misses his girlfriend badly that he has an urge to take a flight to Cebu just to be with her.

"Yah. It's just a week away. Stop sulking," Ji Yong said.

"You're saying that because your wife lives with you," Seung Hyun accuses him. Ji Yong smirks. "Of course she lives with me. That's what a married couple does."

Seung Hyun smirks. "Idiot."

"Have you heard? Eun Ran Noona asks Sunny to bring her mangoes from the Philippines. Young Bae bought her mango from the grocery and she got mad at him. She insists mangoes from the Philippines. Dara said Sunny ordered two crates of mangoes for her and have it delivered in Seoul fast," Ji Yong shook his head. "Eun Ran Noona cries when she saw the mangoes. Young Bae said he has to comfort her while eating mangoes."

"They should treat them a good meal for those mangoes."

"I think he will." Ji Yong said.

Seung Hyun looks at his phone. He opens his Line app and checks Sunny's last chat with him. She sends him a selfie while she's on her way to work.

"Are you going home after this?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yes," he answers immediately. "I want to sleep."

"I see. I was about to ask you to join me for lunch but I see that you're tired." Ji Yong said as he signals the editor to play the arranged song. They listen to it while Seung Hyun sends a message to Sunny that he's about to finish the recording and he's sleepy. Sunny replies back telling him to go home and sleep after his work.

Two hours later, Seung Hyun bid goodbye to Ji Yong and went to his van. While on his way home. He was sleeping. He was really tired. When he arrived home, he immediately went to his room and changes his clothes to his comfortable blue pajamas. He sends a message to Sunny that he's going to sleep before he slumbers to his bed.

\---

Seung Hyun felt someone is caressing his hair. He squints and tries to see who's sitting on the edge of his bed and touching him. When he saw the person face, he scowls. Is he dreaming? He rubs his eyes and looks at the person again.

"Good sleep?" Sunny asks. ' _Sunny_ ' he thought. Seung Hyun rises and scoots closer to her.

"Am I dreaming?" he asks her. Sunny chuckles. She then cups his jaw and kisses his cheek. Seung Hyun closes his eyes. Seung Hyun wraps his arms on her waist and pulls her closer to him. Then, Sunny leans back to look at him. He opens his eyes and stares back at her.

"Still dreaming?" she asks. He shook his head and pouts at her. Sunny smiles lovingly at him before she embraces him.

"I miss you, baby" she whispers.

"I miss you too," Seung Hyun said and kisses her temple. Seung Hyun let go of her and look at her face. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I thought you're arriving next week? When did you arrive?" he asks.

"This morning," she said coyly. Seung Hyun scowls at her. "This morning? But you sent me a picture saying you're on your way to work." Seung Hyun points out.

"I was on my way to work in that picture but that was taken days ago. When I send that message to you, I'm already in Incheon." she giggles.

"Yah... Why did you do that?" Seung Hyun asks her.

"I want to surprise you," she said as she holds his hand. "You don't look surprised though."

"Because I thought I was dreaming." he points out. Sunny smiles and just nodded. "I prepare some food for you. Ji Yong Oppa said you didn't join him for lunch." she let go of him and stood up. She picks up a breakfast tray table with orange juice, waffles, and a bowl of fruits. She placed it on his lap.

"Ji Yong knew?" he asks. She nodded and sat back down at the edge of his bed. "Everyone knows, except you. I told them not to tell you," she said. Seung Hyun pouts which makes Sunny giggles.

"Stop sulking. Go eat and freshen up. I'll be in the living room and wait for you." Sunny said as she tries to stand up but Seung Hyun holds her wrist. She stares at him.

"Please stay. Just until I finish this," he said. Sunny smiles at him and caresses his jaw. "Okay." she beams at her. Seung Hyun picks up a waffle and has a bite.

"Do you have any plans today?" Seung Hyun asked.

"Aside from being with you?" she said and it makes him smile. "I'm meeting Baek Min Jung, Brandon's fiancé," she said.

"Why?" Seung Hyun sips some orange juice. Sunny shrugs. "Just some girly stuff."

Seung Hyun stares at his girlfriend. "Is Brandon coming too?"

"I think he is but he will just drop Min Jung and leave immediately. He picked me up at the airport." She points out. Seung Hyun raised his eyebrow at Sunny.

"What?"

"I don't like the idea of a man picking you up at the airport," he mutters as he picks up some grapes. Sunny chuckles. "Yah. He's my investor and my brother's friend. Technically, he's like a younger brother to me. If you meet him, you will like him."

"Impossible." Seung Hyun said immediately and smirks.

Sunny shakes her head and stood up and walk towards the window. She stares at the river outside. Seung Hyun picks up his phone and opens the camera. He directs his camera to Sunny but since it's against the light, it only shows her silhouette. He captured a few shots before setting aside his phone.

Sunny looks back at him "Are you busy later?" she asks. Seung Hyun thinks of his schedule. "I'm going to meet Ji Yong, Young Bae, and Dae Sung. We'll have a meeting regarding some matters. Why?"

"Will you drop me off at the place where I'll meet Baek Min Jung?" she asks. Seung Hyun shrugs. "Sure, baby." He grabs a waffle and eats. Sunny went back to his bed and went to the other side. She sat down and tried the softness of the bed.

"Nice bed. Cal King?" she asks. Seung Hyun just nodded. Sunny removes her slippers and lie down. "Hmm... You have a nice bed," she mutters and closes her eyes. "No wonder you sleep soundly."

Seung Hyun stares at her while she lies on his bed. He wanted her like that, lying beside him when they are going to sleep and waking up beside her. He finishes his waffle and drinks orange juice until its last drop. He set the table down and lies down on his side while facing her. Sunny opens her eyes and lie on her side and faces him.

"When are you staying here with me?" he asks.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asks. He nodded.

"I'll stay with you after the wedding," she mutters. Seung Hyun smiles. "Okay. Come here" he said as he opens his arms for her. She scoots closer to him and he embraces her.

"Work has been stressful but you being here gives me solace." Seung Hyun said. Sunny smiles "I'm glad I make you feel that way."

Seung Hyun sighs. "I suddenly don't want to leave this bed."

Sunny laughs. She pushes Seung Hyun and she rises. She gets off the bed and looks at him. "I'll wait in the living room. Go freshen up," she said as she leaves his room. Seung Hyun runs his hand on the space where Sunny lay down. He smiles. She'll stay with her after the wedding. He can't wait.

While Seung Hyun is cleaning up, Sunny is in the living room. She's sitting on the sofa while she has her iPad. She's doing her sketches there while she plays some music. She's designing a chair that she wants to give to Seung Hyun on his birthday. It's more special because she will make it herself. As she continues to sketch, the song Seung Hyun wrote that Young Bae sang starts to play. She loves the song. Young Bae promoted it very well but he always says that the song is composed and arranged by Seung Hyun.

She's listening to the song when Seung Hyun came out. She closes the sketching app she's using and open her email. Seung Hyun sat beside her. Sunny stops the song and set her iPad aside. She looks at her boyfriend.

"Have I told you that I love that song?" she said. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I want to sing it for you but Ji Yong was against it since our concept doesn't fit the song," he said.

Sunny chuckles. "I can't imagine you singing that song the way Young Bae Oppa sings it."

"Yah! We arranged it to fit Young Bae's voice. I wrote the lyrics and Ji Yong helped me with the melody." Seung Hyun explains.

"Can you sing it for me? I mean your version of that song," she asks. Seung Hyun looks skeptical. Sunny stares at him lovingly as she waits. He's not in the condition to sing but he did. He sings the chorus of the song as Sunny listens to him. When he finished singing, Sunny clapped her hands and smiling brightly at him. "It's so good," she said. "Do you have a studio version of that?"

"I made a guide song for Young Bae but it wasn't that good." Seung Hyun said.

"Can I have a copy?" Sunny looks were hopeful.

"No." he firmly said. Sunny sulks and glares at him. "I'll ask Ji Yong Oppa."

"He won't give you. I will kick him if he did. I'll make a better version for you." he promised. Sunny just nodded then she remembers something. "I noticed you have new art pieces."

"Yeah. I just bought them." he shrugs. "Do you want to see the other stuff I bought? It's in the basement though," he said. She nodded. Seung Hyun stood up and offers his hand to her. She holds on to it and she stands up. Seung Hyun entwined his fingers to her and leads her to the storage of his art collection.

He explained each piece to her as she listens to him. He likes it when she pays attention to what he says and she likes it when he explains stuff to her. She can see that he's a passionate art collector. Sunny even suggested some storage ideas for his arts, which he likes and asks her to plan it with him. She agrees.

Around 4 in the afternoon, they are on their way to the restaurant where Sunny will meet Min Jung. Luckily, it's on a street where not too crowded. Seung Hyun accompanies Sunny inside the coffee shop. They went to the second floor where Min Jung is. Min Jung stands up and smiles upon seeing Sunny but she gaped when she saw Seung Hyun behind her. Brandon also stood up upon seeing Seung Hyun.

"Hi, kids." Sunny casually said. Both Min Jung and Brandon stare at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun, on the other hand, gives them a slight bow. Sunny noticed it.

"Ohh. Oppa." Sunny holds on Seung Hyun's arm and pull him beside her. "This is Baek Min Jung, a client of mine, and Brandon Kim, my investor. Kids, this is Choi Seung Hyun, my boyfriend." Sunny said happily. Seung Hyun looks at Sunny lovingly before he looks back at Min Jung and bows to her. "Hello. I'm Choi Seung Hyun."

"I know." Min Jung said while staring back at him. Brandon was out on his daze and picks a business card in his pocket. He offers it to Seung Hyun. "It's our pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Brandon Kim. Kim Bong Man. But just call me Brandon. I'm friends with Sunny Noona's brother, Joon Hee." Brandon babbles. Seung Hyun took his card and nodded. "I know. Sunny and Joon Hee mentioned you to me." he casually said. Sunny smirks. Brandon looks like he's about to fanboy mode but he keeps it to himself.

"I'm just dropping Sunny here. I need to go," he told Min Jung and Brandon.

"Wait!" Min Jung said. Seung Hyun looks at her. "The wedding is twelve days away and I know you're a very busy person but we will love it if you come to our wedding." Min Jung nervously said. Both Sunny and Seung Hyun looks surprised. Brandon chimes in "Yes. It will be an honor for us if you attend our wedding."

"Yah," Sunny said. "Seung Hyun is busy lately. And your wedding is on Saturday. He's resting during the weekend." Sunny explains.

"I'll go." Seung Hyun said. Min Jung and Brandon look happy while Sunny looks at him strangely. "Seung Hyun-ah."

"They invited me. How can I turn it down? It will be fine. Don't worry." he assures her. Then, he looks at Brandon. "I hope that I won't cause a problem in attending your wedding," he said.

"It's perfectly fine. It's a private event and I assure you that everything will be okay."

"I'm glad." Seung Hyun said. He looks at Sunny. "I'll go. Call me when your home," he said. Sunny just nodded. He kisses her temple before he bids goodbye to them. When Seung Hyun is out of their views, Sunny looks at Brandon and Min Jung.

"Yah. Why did you invite him?" she asks. "I'm going to sing at your wedding and now, you invited him?" she scowls at them.

Min Jung and Brandon both sit down so Sunny sits too. Brandon moves the iced coffee he ordered for her.

"Unnie, I feel like I witnessed a miracle. He's so handsome in person!" Min Jung said.

"If I have half of his aura, I bet Min Jung will lock me up after our marriage. I'm a man but he's handsome." Brandon said.

"It's just the physical stuff. He's more than that." she huffs. "Ahh... This will be hard. Why you guys even ask me to do this?"

"You sang in front of celebrities in G-Dragon and Dara's wedding. Our guest is just a bunch of businesspeople, friends, and family. Technically, you and T.O.P are the only celebrities there." Brandon points out.

"Aren't you leaving?" Sunny asks him. Brandon beams at her before he stands up. He approaches his fiancé and kisses her cheek. "I'll go ahead before Noona murders me," he said. Min Jung laughs and nods. Brandon left them.

"Unnie." Min Jung calls her. Sunny looks at her. "What?"

"You and Choi Seung Hyun look good together. I can see in your eyes that you adore each other so much." Min Jung told her. Sunny smiles. "I do adore him. If you only see him when I surprised him today. He really can't believe that I'm here. Ji Yong Oppa said that he's working too hard and sleep for 3-4 hours a day. He even has time to check on his arts and do some charity works secretly." she sighs. "If I could only take him away from all of these even just this weekend."

Min Jung had an idea. "Why not? You said he's free on weekends. Why not go away with him for the weekend. We have a vacation home in Jeju. I can let you stay there." she said.

"In Jeju?" Sunny asks.

Min Jung nodded. "Yes. The place is private. There's a caretaker but she only visits the house to clean. It's near the sea. Although you'll see sunrise instead of sunset because it's facing the east side." Min Jung explains.

"Really?" Sunny is interested.

"Yes, Unnie. Feel free to use it. Just think that this is my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me and Brandon. And to thank Choi Seung Hyun-ssi for accepting our invitation." Min Jung smiles.

"I need to ask his manager and Ji Yong Oppa first about his schedule. I'll inform you if we're going." Sunny tells her.

"Take your time, Unnie." Min Jung said.

\---

A few hours later, Seung Hyun is still in the meeting. They are discussing Ji Yong's solo album and Seung Hyun's single with featured artists.

"Have you finished your lyrics, Hyung?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yes. I'll email it to you later," he said.

"You should meet Mino to discuss the concept." Ji Yong told him.

"I'll meet him on Monday. He's quite busy, you know."

Young Bae butts in "I think the museum concept is still a good idea."

"But isn't that kind of cliché? The fact that Mino paints and Hyung is an art collector." Dae Sung asks.

Ji Yong rolls his eyes. "That's why I told them to conceptualize the concept of the MV" Ji Yong said.

"We will." Seung Hyun said. "By the way, I'll be attending a wedding on October 10. Do I have a schedule on that day?" he asks his manager. The manager took out his phone. Then he shook his head.

"Whose wedding is it?" Young Bae asks.

"Brandon Kim and his fiancé, Baek Min Jung. I meet them a few hours ago when I dropped Sunny at their meeting place. They invited me to attend their wedding?" Seung Hyun said nonchalantly.

"Brandon Kim? Why do I feel like I heard that name before?" Dae Sung said while he thinks whose Brandon is. Ji Yong suddenly laughs. They all look at him.

"Hyung, you're attending your rival's wedding?" Ji Yong teases him. Seung Hyun scowls at him. Then, Dae Sung gaped and look at Seung Hyun. Young Bae chuckles along with him.

"I will kick all of you if you don't stop!" Seung Hyun warns them.

"How is he? Is he nice?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun just shrugs. "He was okay. He looks younger than his actual age. He and his fiancé look great together. He gave me his business card. We didn't talk much. I was there for a minute or two" he mutters.

Ji Yong just nodded while looking amused. "I'm glad you finally meet him. At least you have peace of mind now."

"I'm fine, idiot." Seung Hyun hissed.

"Make sure you won't look more handsome than the groom. It's his wedding day, not yours." Dae Sung said jokingly.

"It's not my problem if I look better than him." Seung Hyun points out. His brothers just sigh in a union.

\---

Sunny says goodbye with Min Jung. She's walking on the street to find the bus stop so she can head back to Incheon. She thought, maybe it's time to get an international license. Her Aunt has a car in the parking basement. She can use it while she's in Korea. Suddenly someone calls her.

"Sunny-yah!"

She looks around and sees Lee Soo Hyuk. She smiles at him as he walks towards her.

"Oppa. Great to see you," she said.

"Long time no see, Sunny. How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm good. I meet a friend here. I was about to head home. You?"

Soo Hyuk smiles. "I'm having dinner with Kyung Il and Jong Hyun." he looks at his watch. "It's almost dinner. Why don't you join us?" he offers.

"No, Oppa. I don't want to intrude."

"Yah. You're not. We're your friends too. Besides, Kyung Il misses you. He missed you when you went with Seungri in his studio. He was out of the country for a month. He'll be happy to see you. Join us." he said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asks.

"Of course," he assures her. Sunny sighs and shrugs. "Fine."

"Let's go," he said as he starts walking. Sunny follows him. Soo Hyuk asks her about her business. Sunny tells him about the new stuff about her business. As they reach the restaurant, Soo Hyuk opens the door for her. She went in first and Soo Hyuk follows her. Kyung Il waved his hand on them and they walk towards them. Kyung Il meets Sunny and hugged her.

"It's been a while, Sunny-yah." Kyung Il said as he let go of her.

"Looking good, Kyung Il-ah," she said. Kyung Il beams at her before they sit down. Sunny sits beside Soo Hyuk while Kyung Il sits beside Jong Hyun.

"When did you arrive?" Jong Hyun asks.

"This morning." She said. "I just dropped my luggage at my aunt's place in Incheon before I surprised Seung Hyun Oppa at his place"

"I bet he was really surprised." Soo Hyuk said while looking at her. Sunny smiles timidly. "He's in a daze upon seeing me he thought that he was dreaming. He's happy though," she assures them.

"Where is he? Why you're not with him?" Kyung Il asks.

"He has a meeting. I'll call him once I get home."

"Should you inform him that you're with us?" Soo Hyuk asks. Sunny thinks. Should she tell him? She chooses to tell him, just in case. She sends him a quick message before she puts down her phone. Kyung Il calls the waiter for their orders. As the pick something from the menu, Sunny received a video call from Seung Hyun. She answers it.

"Hi, Oppa." she smiles at him.

"Hi. You're with the guys?" He asks. She shows him Soo Hyuk, Kyung Il, and Jong Hyun before she points the camera back to her. "Yeah, I'm with them. I was about to go home when Soo Hyuk saw me. Since it's dinner time, he offers me to join them."

"How will you go home then?" Seung Hyun said.

"Don't worry, Hyung. We'll drive her back to Incheon." Kyung Il said. Seung Hyun heard it and just nodded. "I would love to join you but I still have recordings to finish. Ji Yong is crazy mode again." Seung Hyun rolls his eyes. Sunny chuckles. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Yah! Drive safely and don't drink. Be sure she goes home safe or I'll kick each one of you." Seung Hyun said loudly. Jong Hyun, Kyung Il, and Soo Hyuk just laugh.

"Call me when you're home, okay?" Seung Hyun told her.

"Yes, baby," she said. Soo Hyuk, Kyung Il, and Jong Hyun react on what she calls him. Seung Hyun looks pleased.

"Okay. Enjoy your dinner, baby. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she waves her hand before hanging up. Soo Hyuk nudges her. "Happy?"

She nodded. "Very happy,"

"Okay. Sunny-yah, order what you want. Soo Hyuk will pay." Kyung Il told her. Soo Hyuk looks at Kyung Il. "Yah! You said you're going to pay?"

"I didn't bring my card. You pay." Kyung Il jokes. Soo Hyuk glares at him before they laugh. Kyung Il calls the waiter again for their orders.

\---

"Sunny-yah. I missed you so much." Eun Ran said as she hugs Sunny while patting her back. Sunny visited Eun Ran as she promised. She also brought her two crates of Guimaras mangoes. Eun Ran let go of her and take a good look at her. "You look so pretty. I want to go out with you but I need to stay home until my 5th month." Eun Ran pouts.

"It's for you and your baby's safety, Unnie," Sunny said.

"I know," Eun Ran grins at her. "Come in, come in. My husband will take care of those mangoes when he arrives." Eun Ran said.

"Seung Hyun will arrive with Ji Yong Oppa. They have a pictorial today." Sunny said. Eun Ran nodded as they sat down to the sofa. "I know. Dara will come, but Dae Sung can't make it. He needs to check on his mom. I think she's not feeling well." Eun Ran said. Then she remembers something. "Do you want water or something? I'll get one for you"

"Just relax, Unnie. I'm fine. I'll get one when I'm thirsty." She assures her.

"Fine." Eun Ran sighs. "By the way, my husband told me that Seung Hyun is attending Brandon's wedding. Is that true?"

Sunny frowns "Yes. Brandon and his fiancé, Baek Min Jung, invited him. He accepted it immediately. He said he already has a suit for it." she pouts.

"You're not happy about it? Seung Hyun will be your date this time. I bet he likes it. I remember my husband telling me that Seung Hyun regretted that he wasn't your date in Ji Yong and Dara Unnie's wedding." Eun Ran smiles.

"It's not that I'm not happy about it. It's just Min Jung who asks me to sing at their wedding since it was known that I sing in Ji Yong Oppa and Dara Unnie's wedding." Sunny explains.

"Really? That will be nice. What are you going to sing?"

"'Can't Help Falling In Love'. I will sing it as Min Jung's gift for Brandon. It's funny that it's me who is both the source of their gift for each other. A song and woodcraft named after Min Jung." Sunny shook her head.

"It only shows that you are very talented, Sun Hee-yah." Eun Ran pats her arm. Sunny smiles shyly and bows.

"I'm not used to this kind of attention. I'm just a mere architect last year." Sunny said sadly. Eun Ran scoots closer to her. "Sunny-yah, whatever you have right now, you deserve it. No matter what others say, where you are in life right now, you earned it. No one can say anything about it. You rule your own life. So, enjoy what you have right now because you work hard on it and you deserve it, okay?"

Sunny nodded. "Yes, Unnie."

"Good." Eun Ran looks over to the entryway. "Sunny-yah, do you mind if we have some of those mangoes?" she asks. Sunny laughs. "I'll prepare it for you, Unnie. Wait here." Sunny said as she stood up to get some mangoes.

When Young Bae, Seung Hyun, Ji Yong, and Dara arrived, Eun Ran is already on her 10th mango. Sunny is wearing gloves, slicing the 11th mango for Eun Ran. Dara joins them as Seung Hyun and Young Bae prepares their meal while Ji Yong is hovering in the kitchen, in case they need something. A delivery came. It was from Dae Sung, who sends fried chicken for them to enjoy. They have a lovely dinner together that night.

\---

Brandon and Min Jung's wedding day has arrived.

Joon Hee and Sunny went to Seung Hyun's home. The three of them decided to get ready there since his home is closer to the wedding reception. Seung Hyun is pleased when he saw Sunny carrying her luggage. She's staying with him as she promised. Joon Hee was fine with it.

Seung Hyun shows them the rooms they can occupy to prepare. After two hours, they are already. Seung Hyun was awed upon seeing Sunny in her lilac off-shoulder dress. Seung Hyun's manager took their pictures together. Joon Hee asks if he could post it and Seung Hyun said okay.

Upon their arrival in the venue, people were surprised by the presence of Choi Seung Hyun there. His manager and one bodyguard went with them. Seung Hyun informs Brandon about it and he was fine with it.

Gladly, people keep their distance with them. Sunny and Joon Hee made sure that no one will bother them by standing in Seung Hyun's side and thanks to his manager and bodyguard's presence, people didn't attempt to approach them. Seung Hyun is holding Sunny's hand as the ceremony started. Brandon looks dashing in his tuxedo while Min Jung is very elegant in her Vera Wang wedding gown.

Seung Hyun leans closer to Sunny. "Is Joon Hee going home to Incheon? I can ask my manager to drive him home," he whispers. Sunny shook her head. "No, he's staying with me," she said nonchalantly. Seung Hyun looks at her in disbelief which made her giggles. "I'm kidding. Joon Hee is going to his friend's place in Gangnam. I think they're heading to Daegu tomorrow morning." she said. Seung Hyun nodded.

"I'm glad you brought your manager and a bodyguard. I was worried that people will approach you if it's just us," Sunny said.

"Ji Yong suggested it. Just to be sure that I can attend this wedding in peace. I also don't want anyone approaching me when I'm with you." he uses his thumb to brush it against her knuckles. Sunny smiles at him before she looks back at the couple in the aisle.

After the ceremony, the newlywed couple left to change their outfit. Then, they went back to the venue to start the wedding party. The couple roams around the guest table to greet their guests. When they reach Sunny's table, they stood up to greet them. Sunny hugs Min Jung while Joon Hee and Seung Hyun shook hands with Brandon.

"Congratulations, Min Jung-ah. You're so beautiful today." Sunny said as she let go of her.

"Thank you for coming, Unnie." Min Jung said happily.

"Thank you for coming, Joon Hee-yah, Choi Seung Hyun-ssi," Brandon said.

"But of course, sunbae. I was expecting Min Jung to run away. I must witness that." Joon Hee jokes. Brandon smacks his arm.

"Congratulations on your wedding. And please, just call me Seung Hyun or Hyung." Seung Hyun smiles. Brandon looks like he saw something amazing. "Sure, Hyung," he said while looking like a happy kid.

"Unnie, are you ready?" Eun Jung whispers to her. Sunny pouts and shook her head. Min Jung smiles and just encourages her. After their small talk, Sunny excuse herself to go to the ladies' room. She prepares herself for Min Jung's gift. When she returned to the venue, Seung Hyun looked surprised when she went to the side of the stage. The MC announced that Min Jung prepared a gift for her husband with help from her new friend. The MC calls Sunny's name, to Seung Hyun's surprised. She went on stage and received the mic from the MC. She then faced the guest as she bows to them.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Woo Sun Hee. I am the groom's business partner and the newlywed's friend. I'm here not just as a guest but to present the bride's gift to the groom. Just a quick story though, I also made the gift of the groom to the bride." She said while shaking her head in dismay. The crowd laughs.

"Now, I'm here to sing a song that the bride dedicates to her groom." she looks at Seung Hyun's direction. "For those who sing well in the crowd, forgive me." Seung Hyun chuckles, also the guests. The music starts to play as Seung Hyun watches Sunny on the stage. She starts singing the lyrics of 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. Brandon is holding Min Jung's hand as they listen to Sunny sings. Seung Hyun listens to her. Even she's singing for the newlywed, he feels like she's singing for him whenever she looks at him. After the song, Sunny congratulates the couple before she returns to her seat. Seung Hyun stood up to help her with her seat. When she was settled, he sat back down and faces her.

"You didn't mention that you are singing." he points out. Sunny shrugs. "It wasn't a big deal."

"It was," he said. "You look lovely up there," he said while he took her hand back and holds it. Sunny smiles. "I'm glad you like it," she mutters.

"Aww... These two. Can you stop that? A single person here!" Joon Hee said while pointing at himself. Seung Hyun and Sunny laugh and they sat properly.

The wedding reception was very lovely. Brandon and Min Jung introduced Seung Hyun, Sunny, and Joon Hee to their parents. Seung Hyun and Sunny danced on the dance floor and enjoy the night. When it's time to go home, Joon Hee took his backpack from the back compartment if Seung Hyun's van before he said goodbye. Seung Hyun and Sunny went back to his place together. Sunny fell asleep while they're on their way so Seung Hyun had to carry her up to his room. His bodyguard offers help, he stubbornly refused it. His manager brought Sunny's stuff in his room and leaves them. He laid Sunny on his bed and removed her shoes. He covers her with the blanket before he went to his bathroom to change.

Sunny got woke up with the sound of an open faucet. She opens her eyes and noticed that he's in Seung Hyun's room. She rises and looks around. Seung Hyun comes out, wearing a pair of dark blue pajama.

"Why am I here?" she asks.

"You fell asleep on our way home," he said.

"I mean, why in your room?"

Seung Hyun looks at her like she said something appalling to him. "What do you expect? Let you stay in the guest room?"

"Uhhh... Yes. I'm your guest." she points out.

"No.," he said as he went to his side of the bed. "I said you stay with me so you're staying _with me_ ," he explains. Sunny sighs. "Fine. But you behave or I will armbar or triangle lock you!" she warns him.

"Baby, I'm more scared to you than Ji Yong in the recording studio. I just want to sleep with you, literally. Do whatever you want on me if I make you feel uncomfortable." he swears.

"Good. I'll just freshen up," she said as she goes off the bed and opens her luggage. Seung Hyun lies down on his bed and took his phone out.

After an hour, Sunny comes out of the bathroom, dressed in her pink pajama with heart design. When she looked at Seung Hyun, he's already sleeping. She pouts but she smiles after that. He must be tired. Sunny went to the window and closes the curtain. Then, she went to her side of the bed before she turned off the light. She carefully went under the blanket and lay down beside him. He's facing away from her and she's okay with that.

"Goodnight, Seung Hyun-ah," she whispers. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep. Not even a minute that she closes her eyes, she feels a movement beside her and arms that wraps around her, pulling her closer to a warm masculine body. She opens her eyes and looks up to him. He smiles.

"I've been dreaming of this. You, here in my bed, in my arms," he said. Thankfully, it's quite dim because Sunny knows she's blushing. She slides her hand on his waist and holds him.

"You're so warm," she said.

"It's because of you," he whispers. Sunny just giggled.

"Sunny-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you armbar me if I ask for a kiss?" he asks. They stare at each other for few seconds before Sunny leans closer to him and kisses him. Seung Hyun kisses her back. As their kisses go deeper, Seung Hyun pushes Sunny to lie on her back as he tops him. He nibbles her lip before he leans back and stares at her.

"Are we okay?" he asks. She nodded. He touches her face. "I'm about to do something but I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable. If you didn't want this, we can stop. I'll direct you to the guestroom so you'll have your own space." he babbles. Sunny smiles at him and place her hands on his shoulder.

"I'll stay with you." she murmurs. Hearing those words from her makes Seung Hyun's heart beats faster. He kisses her again in a loving manner. Seung Hyun feels that he did found the one for him, and it's her. His Sunny.

* * *

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

Seung Hyun was sitting on the edge of his bed as Sunny stands between his legs. He's hugging her waist while his head resting on her chest. She's going back to Cebu again. They wouldn't see each other for a long time again.

Sunny brushes her fingers on his hair. She didn't want to leave him but she has to go back. Spending a week with him, following him around, taking care of him and just their time together is so precious to her.

"I hope time stops," he said.

"I hope for that too," Sunny said. He looks up to her. She's the most precious person in his life now and letting go of her will break him apart. "I wish you will stay," he told her.

"I know," she said. She kisses his forehead. "I'll find time to visit you as soon as I can," she promised as she pats his hair. Seung Hyun holds her tight.

"I got used to that you're here," he said.

"So am I," she said sadly. Seung Hyun let go of her waist and pushes her gently away from him. He stood up and cups her jaw. They stare at each other. They will surely miss one another.

"I love you." Seung Hyun told her. Sunny smiles at him as she places her hands on his waist.

"I love you, too," she said. Seung Hyun kisses her before he hugs her.

Seung Hyun sighs "We'll be fine. Right?"

"Yes." Sunny answers him.

Seung Hyun let her go but hold her hand. He picks up her handbag from the bed and gave it to her. They went out of his room and headed down where Joon Hee is waiting for her and their service car. Seung Hyun let go of Sunny's hand and shook hands with Joon Hee.

"Take care of your Noona for me." Seung Hyun told Joon Hee.

Joon Hee nodded. "Yes, Hyung."

Seung Hyun faces Sunny again. He hugs her for the last time and kisses her temple. The Woo sibling bid goodbye to him and went out of the door. Joon Hee opens the door to Sunny and she enters first followed by him. He closes it and the driver starts driving heading to the airport.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Joon Hee asks her. She shook her head with a smile. Joon Hee sighs.

"If Hyung got mad at you when he founds out, don't blame me. I warned you already."

"I know," Sunny said. "Whatever his reaction is, I will accept it," she said calmly.

Joon Hee huffed. "Did you see his face? He looks so sad that you were leaving. If he found out that you'll be back in two weeks and stay here for a long time, it's either he'll hug you in happiness or choke you in frustration."

"Gosh, Junjun. We haven't reached that level, yet." Sunny said jokingly. Joon Hee scowls at his sister. "You're raving mad!" Joon Hee said.

Sunny laughs. Then, she becomes serious "Is my stuff already in my apartment?" she asks.

"Yes. Your three luggage are in the master's bedroom. I left the other stuff in the living room. Furniture and appliances had arrived at from what you ordered. I already arrange some stuff. Just change it if you didn't like it. Aunt said she will bring some groceries there a day before your arrival. And the car you bought, it will be ready when you arrived" Joon Hee said.

"Good. Brandon already sends me the details about the launching night. I thought Seungri is extra, but he's more extra than him." Sunny giggles.

"He wants to please his wife. You know that she's also invested in this since she will be working with you in this." Joon Hee said and looks at his sister. "You'll live alone in Seoul in two weeks. Are you ready for it?

"I'm not sure. I just hope everything will go well." Sunny hopefully said.


	9. Nine

Ji Yong and Seung Hyun are in the dance room, practicing their dance for the upcoming guesting in Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. Lee Jae Wook watches them as they dance for the 18th times that day. After the song ends, Jae Wook called for a fifteen-minute break before their last two sets of practice.

"Hyung, we're in our 30's now. You treat us like we're trainees!" Ji Yong hissed as he grabs bottled water and drinks it.

"Yah. If I give you special treatment, your hoobaes will question me. Young Bae and Dae Sung are okay with their choreographies. They even do it thirty times a day." Jae Wook points out. Then, he looks at Seung Hyun. "Are you doing cardio exercises?" he asks.

Seung Hyun nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I just noticed that you're catching up with Ji Yong's stamina." Jae Wook said. Seung Hyun smirks while Ji Yong rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Hyung." someone said.

They looked at the entrance of the dance room and saw Mino enters.

"Mino-yah. What's up?" Ji Yong asks. Mino approaches them and bows to them. "I just drop by to check you guys. I just finished a recording a while ago." Mino said. Then, he looks at Seung Hyun. "Hyung, someone is looking for you. She said she's a friend of yours."

"Who?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I don't know. I went out to buy something at the store outside when I saw her. She was looking for you. She was about to call you but her phone's battery died. I let her in and wait in the cafeteria. I told her to wait there as I look at you. She's pretty" Mino said shyly.

"Sunny?" Ji Yong asks.

"Sunny? Seung Hyun's girlfriend?" Jae Wook asks, Seung Hyun suddenly stood up and rushes outside the dance studio. Mino, Jae Wook, and Ji Yong follow him.

Seung Hyun was nervous. It's been 10 days since Sunny went back to Cebu. Is it possible that she's back? He was hopeful.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they saw a woman sitting on one of the chairs. Her back is facing them. She's wearing a black trench coat.

Mino approaches the woman. "Miss, Seung Hyun Hyung is here," he said. The woman looks around and smiles. It was Baek Min Jung. Aside from Baek Min Jung, they all noticed the disappointment of Seung Hyun's expression. He was hoping that it was Sunny.

Min Jung stood up and bows to him. Seung Hyun approaches her, followed by Ji Yong and Jae Wook.

"Hi, Choi Seung Hyun-ssi. I'm sorry for intruding," she said.

"It's fine, Min Jung-ah. By the way, you know Mino and Ji Yong, right?" he asks. She nodded. "This is Lee Jae Wook, our choreographer, and friend. Guys, this is Baek Min Jung. Sunny and I are friends with her and her husband, Brandon Kim," he said. Ji Yong looks at Seung Hyun. "Brandon Kim?" he asks again. Seung Hyun scowls at him.

"You know my husband?" Min Jung asks Ji Yong.

"Ahh... Yeah. Sunny mentioned him to us." Ji Yong reason out. Min Jung smiles happily.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Min Jung said.

"So, what can I help you, Min Jung-ah?" Seung Hyun asks her. Then, Min Jung opens her bag she takes out a couple of envelopes. Seung Hyun looked at it quizzically.

"Brandon and I are launching our furniture outlet soon. I would like to invite you to the launching of it if you guys aren't busy," she said as she gives the invitation to Seung Hyun and Ji Yong. She also gives an invitation to Jae Wook and Mino.

"Furniture outlet?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes. We are exporting furniture from different parts of the world. Ohh... We'll be exporting Sunny's SH Sunrise Collections too." she said. That piques Seung Hyun's interest.

"Is she coming on the launch?"

"She hasn't confirmed it yet. Brandon mentioned about a convention in Italy that Sunny is attending soon. Either she will send Joon Hee or his father as her representative. We're still waiting for her confirmation." Min Jung said.

Sunny did mention about the convention in Italy. Seung Hyun sighs. "I'll look on to this on my schedule, Min Jung-ah. But congratulations in advance," he said.

"Thank you. We're excited about it. Sunny is excited too because her works will be more popular here because of the outlet." she said happily. Seung Hyun just nodded.

"Ohh... It's a day before Seung Hyun's birthday." Jae Wook points out while looking at the invitation. Ji Yong looks at it. "You're right. We're free that week. We'll come." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong.

"What? Sunny's SH Sunrise line will be launch there. She needs our support with or without her there. And besides, either Joon Hee or her dad will be there. Is it better you are there to be with them, especially if it is Sunny's dad?" Ji Yong points out.

Of course, Ji Yong has a point but for him, it's better if Sunny is there. He smiles at Min Jung. "We'll be there," he said.

"Ohh... Thank you, Seung Hyun-ssi," she said. She then looks at her watch. "Ohh... I better go. I'm meeting my husband for dinner. Really, thank you for your time. See you at the launch party." she bows to them before she headed her way out. Seung Hyun released a huge sigh.

Jae Wook pats his shoulder. "Yah, it's okay. Even Sunny isn't there, she still needs your support for his furniture line," he said.

"I know." Seung Hyun said.

"Hyung, your girlfriend is the owner of SH Sunrise?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun just nodded. "Wow. She's so cool. I saw one of her works in Eun Ji Won Hyung's home. It's cool. I was planning to buy a chair for my studio. I'm glad I have these" he shows his invitation. "Can I bring someone in this event?" he asks.

"I think that's fine. The more the merrier." Seung Hyun said. Mino whispers ' _yes_ '.

"Okay. Let's go back to our practice so we can have dinner too," Ji Yong said. "Do you have a schedule, Mino?"

"None, Hyung. I was about to head home," he said.

"Then come with us and have dinner." Ji Yong said.

"Yes, Hyung. I'll just tell my manager." Mino said as he took out his phone.

\---

"Are you there already?" Sunny asks.

"I'm just a block away. Everyone is there already," Seung Hyun said. He sighs. "I wish you were here."

"I know," she said. "Joon Hee is there though. He's giving a speech so support him."

"Yes, Ma'am," Seung Hyun said with a smirk on his face. Seung Hyun saw from the entrance of the venue. The media is outside. He sighs. "I'm here already. I'll call you later."

"Okay, baby. Have a great time there. Bye," Sunny hangs up. Seung Hyun frowns. She didn't even say 'I love you' to him like she usually does ever since they told each other those words before she returns to Cebu.

The driver opens the door for him and he gets out. The cameras start flashing for him. He keeps his usually serious expression. He wouldn't smile to press people ever since his comeback. He just stays for 5 seconds on the photo opt and he enters the venue.

The staff leads her to the function hall where the launch will be held. He noticed that there are many SH Sunrise Furniture on display. It was also up for sale. He saw the group of Ji Yong. With him are Dara, Dae Sung, Jae Wook, Mino, and Yoon.

"Finally, you're here!" Ji Yong said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm a bit late." he looks at Mino and Yoon. "Hi," he said and bows to them. The two WINNER men bows back to him. "I'm glad you two came." Seung Hyun said.

Yoon smiles brightly "We're excited about this, Hyung. We're fans of SH Sunrise." He stated. Mino nods in agreement "We must purchase some items before our enlistment in next year," he said.

"Ommo. You're enlisting soon?" Dara asks. Jinu and Hoony enlisted a few months ago. Yoon and Mino decided to enlist to by the third quarter next year. They will be in the same camp.

"Yes, Noona." Mino grins. Dara pouts. "I'll buy you a meal before you enlist, okay?"

"Yes, Noona," Yoon said cutely.

"Where is Young Bae?" Seung Hyun asks.

"He can't come. Eun Ran Noona is not feeling well. They just send some flowers to congratulate Sunny. Seungri sends flowers too," Dae Sung said. Seung Hyun nodded.

"Hyung!" someone said. They looked around. It was Joon Hee, but he wasn't alone. Behind him are Auntie Jenny and a man in his early 60's. Seung Hyun gulped. Sunny's father.

Joon Hee greats them. Upon seeing Mino and Yoon, Joon Hee looks like a fanboy again. He introduces himself to them before he went back beside his parents.

"Everyone, again, this is our mom, Song Jin Hee, and this is our father, Woo Yoo An. Mom, Dad, this is Noona's friends--"

"You're our friend too." Dae Sung points out. Joon Hee smiles before introducing them one by one until he reaches to Seung Hyun.

"...and lastly, this is Choi Seung Hyun, Noona's boyfriend." Joon Hee said.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Woo. I'm Choi Seung Hyun." Seung Hyun said and bows to them.

Jenny smiles at him "We know. I meet you when you went to Cebu, right? And please, just call me Auntie Jenny." she said. Seung Hyun bows to her. Then, he looks at Yoo An. He has a serious expression on his face while looking at him. Even their friends seem to feel the intensity of how Yoo An looks at Seung Hyun.

Yoo An steps forward and held his hand out to Seung Hyun. He smiles at Seung Hyun. "It's nice to finally meet you, Seung Hyun-ah." Yoo An said. Seung Hyun holds his hand in a respectful way and bows to him. "Nice to meet you, too, sir," he said before letting go of his hand.

"You don't have to be formal. Just call me Uncle Yuan," he pats his shoulder "I want to meet you ever since my daughter told me that you visited our restaurant. Unfortunately, we're both busy men." Yoo An said. Seung Hyun just nodded.

Sunny's family interacts with them. Joon Hee talks with Mino and Yoon, Jenny is talking with Jae Wook, Ji Yong, and Dara while Yoo An is having a conversation with Seung Hyun and Dae Sung, mostly Dae Sung and Yoo An since Seung Hyun still feel nervous around Yoo An even he finds him a friendly and simple man. Dae Sung is doing a good job of talking to him.

The program is about to start to Joon Hee leads them to their seats. Seung Hyun was with the Woo's while the others are in the other table. Thankfully, Seung Hyun is sitting beside Joon Hee and there a seat between him and Jenny. The MC starts the program.

To Seung Hyun surprised, it wasn't a furniture outlet. It was a Seoul branch of SH Sunrise Collection. He even introduces Brandon Kim as the Branch President. He gave a speech regarding his visions and goals for SH Sunrise Collection. After him, the MC introduced Baek Min Jung as the General Manager of the Seoul Branch. She also gave a speech on how she visualizes SH Sunrise in the homes of Korean families.

After her speech, the MC asks them to watch a video presentation of the history of SH Sunrise Collection. From the CEO, which is Sunny, to her vision and mission, how she started from an architect, to give her first design and produced furniture to a friend (she didn’t mention that it was Seung Hyun), and the other history. After the video presentation, the MC announces the last speaker of the day before they start the socialization and selling of the displayed items available.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the CEO and Founder of SH Sunrise Collection, Woo Sun Hee." the MC said. Seung Hyun, along with his friends, was surprised Sunny comes out from the door near the stage. She goes up with the help of the MC and the MC gave the mic to her. She greeted everyone and gave a speech. She hopes that she'll be able to introduce her craft in South Korea. When her speech was about to end, Joon Hee nudges Seung Hyun and signals him to follow him. Seung Hyun went with him but he can't get his eyes off Sunny. He's afraid that she's just a dream or something. Joon Hee took a large bouquet of pink roses and gave it to Seung Hyun.

"What's this?" Seung Hyun asks.

"After Noona's speech, go up there and gave it to her."

"Why me?"

"You don't like? I'll ask Dae Sung Hyung, then." Joon Hee said as he was about to walk. Seung Hyun stops him. "Fine, fine." he took a deep breath "Do I look okay?" he asked Joon Hee.

"Hyung, even you wore a potato sack, Noona will still find you handsome." Joon Hee said. They heard a round of applause as Sunny finishes her speech. Joon Hee pointed Seung Hyun to the stage. He went up there and approaches Sunny. She was smiling at him and he can see the happiness from her eyes. He presents her the flower and she accepts it. He leans towards her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

"I'll tell you later," she said. She holds on to his arm and pulls him beside him. The event photographer took photos of them together. After that, Seung Hyun helped Sunny down. They approached her parents first. She places the flower on her seat. Her parents congratulate her, Joon Hee too.

Then, they went to Ji Yong's table.

"Yah. You surprised us." Ji Yong said as he gave Sunny a brief hug. Dara hugs her too. "Congratulations, Sunny-yah," Dara said. Sunny thanked her.

"Woo Sun Hee. Aigooyah. How did you manage to open a branch here without us knowing it." Dae Sung asks. He embraces Sunny before letting her go.

"Brandon and Min Jung managed it. They are the mastermind since this is their investment." Sunny explains to them.

"By the way, this is Lee Jae Wook, the sixth member of BIGBANG." Dae Sung jokes. Jae Wook slaps Daesung's arm before he greets Sunny. "Nice to meet you, Sunny-ssi. And congratulations."

"Thank you, Jae Wook-ssi," Sunny said. Then, Sunny noticed the two gentlemen behind Ji Yong. It was Song Min Ho and Kang Seung Yoon. She let go of Seung Hyun's hand and walk towards them.

"WINNER, right?" Sunny said while smiling at them. Mino and Yoon smile at her and bow to her. She bows back. "I'm Woo Sun Hee. Just call me Sunny," she said and offers her hand to them. Yoon was the first one to shake hands with her. "I'm Kang Seung Yoon. I'm a fan of your furniture line." he let go of her hand.

"Ohh. Thank you so much," she said then direct her attention to Mino. Mino shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Song Min Ho. I'm a fan of your crafts too," he said and let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Min Jung mentioned that she meet you when she went to the YG building and she invited you to attend the launching. I'm a fan of your group," she paused. "I didn't know you two are this handsome in person." she babbles. Yoon and Mino thanked her. When she looks at Mino and Yoon, they look serious and awkward. She wonders why. Mino points something behind her. She looks back and sees Seung Hyun scowling at her, looking at Sunny like she said something ridiculous. Joon Hee is making a hand sign, waving his hand on his neck. Ji Yong, Dara, Dae Sung, and Jae Wook are keeping themselves from laughing. Sunny realized what she just said. She looks back at Mino and Yoon. They just smile at her awkwardly.

"Ohh! Mino-yah, Yoon-ie, would you like me to show you around?" Sunny said. She's about to step forward when someone holds her at her shoulder, stopping her. She looks around and it was Seung Hyun. Joon Hee went to Mino and Yoon.

"Hyung, let me show you around." Joon Hee said as he leads Mino and Yoon to show them the for sale items.

"Yeobo, let's talk with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Yuan." Ji Yong said. Dara just nodded and follows him. Jae Wook went with them. Sunny turns around to face Seung Hyun. She smiles at him but he's just staring at her. Dae Sung pats the older man’s shoulder. "I'll leave the two of you," he said and he left them.

"Baby, I--"

Seung Hyun raised his hand to stop her from talking. He looks around trying to find something. Then he looks back at her. "I would like to properly greet you but there are too many people." he smiles at her. Sunny feels happy to see those smiles. She didn't care. She took a step closer to him and wraps her arms on his waist. She leans her cheek on his shoulder.

"I missed you," she said in a sad tone. Seung Hyun sighs and hugs her back. "You know that someone might take a photo of us like this and will be out in social media."

"Do you care?" she asks.

"No. Not at all. And I missed you too. So much," he said as he kisses the top of her head. They both lean back and stare at each other.

"I thought you'll be in Italy." He raised his eyebrow at her. Sunny pouts. "I failed to surprise you the last time. I want to make it right this time. Are you surprised?" she asked. Seung Hyun nodded. They let go of each other but Sunny holds on to his arm.

"I'm really happy that you're here," he said. Sunny smiles shyly at him.

"Sunny-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Doom Dada or Fiancé?" he seriously asked. Sunny laughs at him. "Doom Dada," she said. Seung Hyun smirks. "Good. Let's go. Your parents might think I'm keeping you away from them"

She shook her head. "They know I'll keep you away from them. They will just ask you silly questions." she paused. "I'll just show you around" she let go of his hand and becomes formal. "Choi Seung Hyun-ssi, may I show you some of my furniture pieces?"

"Sure, Woo Sun Hee-ssi," he said. Sunny leads the way for them. Sunny shows him her new furniture designs and he was impressed. She explains everything to him like he's a client to her. After that, they went back to their table and join her family and their friends. It was an eventful day.

That night, Seung Hyun joins the Woo Family for dinner, as Yuan invited him. Yuan and Jenny get to know Seung Hyun on a personal level. They can see how Seung Hyun adores their daughter and Sunny adores him back. Seung Hyun and Sunny both make sure that the one another are eating well and comfortable. When it's time to go home, Yuan went to pay for their meal. Seung Hyun contacted his manager to pick him up.

"Everything okay, baby?" Sunny asked him. Seung Hyun nodded while his hand is in her waist, holding her close to him. "Just telling my manager that we're done. He's outside already." Seung Hyun said.

"I see." she simply said. Seung Hyun looks at her. "By the way, do you know about the dinner party that Ji Yong, Young Bae, and Dae Sung arranged for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I know. Joon Hee and I will be there," Sunny told him. Seung Hyun grins at her.

Jenny comes out after she went to the ladies' room. She approaches her daughter and Seung Hyun. "Seung Hyun-ah, Sunny told me that it's your birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday." Jenny said. Seung Hyun bows to her. "Thank you, Auntie Jenny." Seung Hyun said.

Joon Hee came from the outside. "Let's go?" Joon Hee said. Jenny nodded and holds on to his son's arm. Sunny place her hand in Seung Hyun's lower back as they walk out of the restaurant. Seung Hyun faces Yuan and Jenny.

"Seung Hyun-ah, happy birthday. I hope you enjoy dinner." Yuan said. Seung Hyun nodded and bows to Yuan. "Have a safe trip home, Uncle Yuan, Auntie Jenny." Seung Hyun looks at Joon Hee. "Drive safely."

"Yes, Hyung." Joon Hee said. Yuan helps Jenny enters the back seat while Joon Hee went to the driver's seat. Yuan sits on the front passenger side as they waited for Sunny.

"How I wish you can go home with me tonight," he said. Sunny giggles and smack his chest lightly. "My dad will not be pleased to hear that," she said.

He sighs. "I know," he gazes at her "Can we have lunch together tomorrow at my home?"

She nods. "Okay."

"Good," he kisses her forehead before he went to his car. Sunny went to their car and their night ends there.

The next day, it's Seung Hyun's 33rd birthday. He wakes up early so he can make sure that her birthday lunch with his girlfriend will be perfect. Sunny arrived at 11 am. She wears something casual. Seung Hyun welcomed her with a warm hug.

"Happy birthday," she greets him.

"Thank you. I'm really happy because you're here," he leans back to look at her. "You're so pretty today," he said. Sunny beams at him. "You're more handsome today. Is being 33 that good?"

"It's just a number, baby," he said. Suddenly, Seung Hyun's manager enters and approaches them. They let go of each other but his arm is on her shoulder.

"Sunny-yah, here is your key," the manager said as he held out a car key. Sunny took it and bows to him. "Thanks, Oppa,"

"I'll go out to meet my wife for lunch. I'll be back at 6 pm to pick you up," he told Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun just nodded. The manager left them. Sunny put her car key on her bag.

"You drive going here?" he asked. She sighs. "Yeah." Seung Hyun leads her to the living room. "You got an international driving license?" he asked.

She nodded.

Seung Hyun grins at her. "Got tired of riding bus and train?" he jokes.

"I just want to drive more than doing public transportation," she said. They arrived in his living room. Seung Hyun helped her with her trench coat and bag and set it aside.

"Lunch is ready. Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Seung Hyun leads her to the dining area. He even pulls a chair for her. Then, the server starts serving their meal. Seung Hyun found out that Sunny arrived on the last day of October. She was busy finalizing the launch with Min Jung and Brandon. She also went to the interview of the employees of SH Sunrise.

"It's a good that you have a branch here of SH Sunrise. But, I'm just curious. You will just let the Kim's manage your business here? Or you'll visit here every month to check on them?" Seung Hyun curiously asked. Sunny put down her fork.

"I almost forgot. I have a gift for you." She said as she stood up and went back to the living room. She took out a rectangular charcoal gray box with a silver ribbon. She brought it back to the dining room and places it on the table. "For you," Sunny said before she sat back down.

Seung Hyun picks up the box. It was as big as a deck of cards and weighs almost nothing. He untied the ribbon and opens it. Inside it is a piece of paper. He took it out and read it. It was a home address, a home landline number, and a cellphone number.

Seung Hyun looks at her. "What is it?"

"Oppa, I rented an apartment in Gangnam. And the car outside, it's mine," she said. Seung Hyun blinks. He's trying to absorb what she just said. "Baby, you're confusing me. What are you saying? Why did you rented an apartment in Gangnam and you have a car? What are these?" he said while showing her the piece of paper.

Sunny sighs. "I'm staying here in Seoul. I'll be working here in the Seoul branch of SH Sunrise. That is my home address, home phone number, and my mobile number." she beams at him. Seung Hyun gaped at her. She giggles and gazes at him lovingly. "I'm staying here, baby. I'm just a few minutes away from you now."

He put back the piece of paper in the box and took her hand. "Really? You're staying here in Seoul?" he asks her. She nodded. Seung Hyun uses both of his hands to hold her. "Sunny-yah, don't joke around." he looks hopeful and hopeless at the same time.

"I'm serious. I'm staying here in Seoul to manage SH Sunrise." she sincerely said. Seung Hyun stood up and pulls her up to stand too. He embraces her. Sunny wraps his arms around his waist.

"Is this real?" he asked.

"Of course it is." she paused. "Are you happy?"

"I am." he kisses her temple "So happy."

"I'm glad," she pats his back. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you," she said.

"I love you so much. This is the best birthday gift ever," he held her close to him. He is indeed happy, especially now that she's just a bridge away from him.

\---

That night, Seung Hyun's birthday party was held in a top floor hall of a hotel. It was a really cool party, where they invited his close friends and colleague in showbiz and art. Sunny greeted Miranda when they saw each other. Miranda told her that she knew that Seung Hyun is just being nice to her because he's distracting himself. Seung Hyun introduced her to some of his showbiz friends which made her star-struck in how Seung Hyun knew these people. Seung Hyun was busy talking to Lee Dong Hwi so Sunny stood beside the window and look at the city outside. She's living in Seoul now. She will surely miss Cebu but this is her home now.

"Why are you alone?" someone asked. She looks around and saw Soo Hyuk he stood beside her with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I'm just admiring the night view," she said.

"I've heard you'll be staying here in Seoul," he said. She nodded. "Yeah. I had a place in Gangnam now. I'll be working at the Seoul branch of my business."

"That's great news. I bet Seung Hyun is happy about it," Soo Hyuk took a sip of his scotch.

"He is." Sunny sighs. "Honestly, I'm kind of scared. I'm always with my family and this is the first time that I will live on my own. It's challenging for me, but at the same time, it's scary."

Soo Hyuk faces her. "Yah. You're not alone. You have us. Your friends. And you have Seung Hyun. You will never be alone here," Soo Hyuk assures her. Sunny smiles and glances at him. "Thank you, Oppa. You always know how to make me feel better,"

"Yah. I know I'm silly sometimes, but you're like a sister to me. And Hyung will punch me if I tease you or annoy the shit out of you," he shrugs. Sunny chuckles.

"But seriously, Sunny. Don't be scared. You can rely on us if you need help. If you feel alone, just call us. Hell, Seung Hyun might stay at your place from time to time"

"I doubt that. He loves his Bat cave too much." Sunny said as she faces the party. Soo Hyuk looks at the crowd. They continue to talk about Sunny's business and Soo Hyuk's latest project until Kyung Il interrupted them by stealing Soo Hyuk from Sunny. Sunny tries to find Seung Hyun but he wasn't at the place where he was with Lee Dong Hwi. He looks around to find him but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, someone holds her hand. She looks around and sees Seung Hyun. He's smiling at her but he looks funny. Seung Hyun pulls her to him and hugs her. Sunny hugs him back. The music is fun and all but she and Seung Hyun are swaying like the music being played is a love song.

"Are you okay? You look drunk," she said.

"I'm okay. I'm a bit dizzy though," he said as he rests his head on her shoulder. Sunny pats his back. "Shall I take you home?" she asks. She heard her snickered.

"Your place or mine?" he asks playfully. Sunny chuckles. "I'll invite you at my place when you're sober," she said. Sunny helped him to walk as she finds a chair where he can sit. She found an empty sofa and settles him there. Sunny called his manager to help her with Seung Hyun. She also talked to their friends that she's talking Seung Hyun home because he's drunk.

An hour later, the manager and a bodyguard helped Sunny to bring Seung Hyun to his room. They lay him down on the bed.

"Can we help you with anything else, Sunny?" the manager asked.

Sunny picks her car key from her bag and gave it to him. "Kindly get my car. Just leave the key on the kitchen counter later," the manager nodded before he and the bodyguard leave them. Sunny places her bag down and takes off her trench coat. She looks at Seung Hyun. He's fast asleep. She removed his trench coat, shoes, and socks. She went to his bathroom to get a face towel and soak it with warm water. She went back to his bed and sat on the edge as she wipes his face, neck, and hand with the wet face towel.

"Sunny-yah..."

Sunny looks at him. His eyes are closed. He's dreaming.

"Woo Sun Hee…" he said, "I love you," he said.

Sunny smiles as he heard him say that. She continues to wipe him clean until she's satisfied. She's about to stand up when Seung Hyun stops her by holding her hand. She looks back at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just going to place this face towel on the hamper," she said. "Do you want some water?" she asked. Seung Hyun just nodded. She left his side and went out of his room to get some water. Seung Hyun rises and sits on the edge of the bed while his feet are on the floor. It was a fun party and having Sunny with him. Sunny came back with a glass of water and gave it to him. "Finish that so you won't have a hangover tomorrow," she told him.

Seung Hyun drinks the water and finishes it. Sunny took the glass from him and set it aside. She sat down beside him. "Still dizzy?" she asked him.

"No. I'm fine," he said before staring at her. Sunny raised her hand and run her fingertips on his hair. "Did you have fun at your birthday party?"

"I do. I'm happy to see everyone, especially the ones that I haven't seen for a long time. How about you? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It's fun," she said with a smile. "Why don't you change to sleepwear so you can sleep?" she said.

He took her hands off his hair and places it on his jaw and lean to it "Are you staying?"

"I have to go home. I can't sleep on this dress," she explains.

"Wear one of my pajamas. Go home after breakfast tomorrow," he asked her.

"I'm borrowing your pajama now?" she questioned him. She places her hands on his shoulders. "We're on that stage already?" she jokes and giggles.

"How I wish that you will just live with me but I'm sure your family wouldn't like that," he said and pouts. Sunny just stare at him. She wasn't sure if he's just drunk or sleepy. She patted his shoulder.

"Go dress up, baby," she told him. Seung Hyun pouted. "You're not staying?"

She scowls at him but he returned it by acting cute. Sunny laughs and shook her head. "Fine. I'll stay. But I will go home after breakfast. I need to be in Incheon before noon because my family will go back to the Philippines tomorrow night." she said and pulls her hands off him. Seung Hyun sighs and stood up to go to his closet. He grabbed two pajamas and went out. He gave one to Sunny and told her to change clothes in the bathroom while he changes in the walk-in closet.

After a few minutes, they both went back to bed. The pajama is too big for Sunny but she made it work. They went to bed before Seung Hyun turned off the lights. Sunny scoots closer to Seung Hyun and hugs him with her one arm. Seung Hyun let her lay her head on his arms as he places his hand on her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"I love you, Choi Seung Hyun," Sunny said.

"I know." Seung Hyun said. "I love you too," he kisses her forehead before he closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"Noona!!!" Seungri yells as he walks hurriedly towards Sunny. Seungri hugs her tight as Sunny giggles and hugs him back.

"I miss you, Noona," he said before letting her go. "Thank you for visiting me,"

"It's nothing. It just happens that I have a chance now since I've been really busy," she explains. She looks at her side where she prepares some food for Seungri. "I made some food for you. I hope you like it,"

"Of course, Noona," he said. "Is there a Philippine food here?" he asked.

"There's adobo there and some dried mango snack. I don't know if you'll like it,"

Seungri smiles at her as he asks her to follow him while he carries the food carrier. They went on a picnic table. Sunny put out the food she brought for him while Seungri helps her by taking the plates and utensils out.

They sat down when Sunny already open the lids of the food.

"Thank you for the meal," Seungri said as he picks up some meat from the adobo and has a bite. He likes it.

"How are you? Is it hard? The weather is getting cold" she said.

"I'm fine, Noona. I'm enjoying everything. Everyone is nice to me if that's your concern," he said. Sunny smiles. She's glad that he's doing well in his military duties.

"Seung Hyun has a pictorial today. He will visit you soon, he said,"

"Hyung always visits me, Noona. They all do," he assures her. "How about you? I found out that you bought a place in Gangnam and you'll be living and working in Seoul. I bet Hyung is happy about it," Seungri grins. Sunny pours some water in a plastic cup and places it in front of him

"He is happy. We'll have dinner tonight. It's the first time he will see my home."

"That's good," Seungri paused. "So, when will you start working?"

"By Monday. I'm scared and nervous at the same time," she smiles awkwardly. "Living and working in a new place. It feels so surreal."

"Don't worry too much, Noona. You will do well. And even if you don't, you just have to stand back up and learn from it," Seungri said. Sunny smiles. She's so proud of Seungri. He's so strong that he through all the chaos he went through.

"Are you taking a Christmas break?" she asked.

"Yes. I will visit you and Hyung," he said.

"Tell me when and I will cook for you," Sunny promised him. She watches her friend eat as her thought went to her first day at work on Monday. She hopes that everything will be okay. She wants to prove to herself that she can and she wants her family and Seung Hyun to be proud of her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you very much," Sunny said as she shakes the hand of her client. Her client just ordered four pieces of her furniture. It's been a month since the launch of her furniture outlet in Seoul and she's been really busy. Thankfully, Min Jung is a great help, and so as their other staff. She's the CEO but she likes to see their client and deal with them sometimes. Being in the office, creating new designs, checking sales and invoices, and other stuff is okay but she misses meeting customers and doing the actual furniture herself. The workshop is not complete yet but hopefully, soon, she will be able to use it to work on something.

"Ms. Woo, you have a delivery." One of the staff said. Sunny looks around and sees a huge bouquet of white tulips. She smiles. The staff gave her the tulips. It looks beautiful. There's a card on it. She took it and read it.

' _Dinner tonight? I love you. -Seung Hyun_ '

She grins. Seung Hyun found a new hobby when she starts working in Seoul; sending her flowers when he wants to see her. It's not that they don't see each other, they are just busy. Seung Hyun is busy with some pictorials, TV show appearances, recordings, and tours while she's busy with her business outlet.

She brought the flowers to her office and replaced the flower from the vase. Then, she gets her phone and snaps a picture of the flower. She sends it to Seung Hyun and asks him where they are having dinner. After sending it, she put down her phone and checks her email. It wasn't even a minute when Seung Hyun calls her. She answered it immediately.

"Hi baby," he said sexily. Sunny wants to swoon at that moment.

"Hey," she said shyly. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"Italian restaurant. I'll be at your shop at 6:30 pm. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. No problem," she said while she writes down something on a notepad. "What are you doing?"

"Shooting scene for the music video. It's Mino's turn now," he said. "I forgot to mention. I dyed my hair. It's done now."

"Really? What color?" she asks.

"Platinum blonde. I'll be blonde until next month." he sighs. Sunny chuckles. "I think blonde suits you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I think you look hot in it," she said coyly.

"Should we just skip dinner and go to my place?" He jokes.

"Silly." she just said. "I'm really excited about your collaboration with Mino. I bet it will hit #1 spot in every music shows," she sounds hopeful.

"You just had a crush on him," he said and huffs. Sunny laughs. Her having a crush with Mino becomes their inside jokes ever since she meets him.

"Well, he's cute. You know, he has this charismatic aura on stage but adorable off stage." Sunny describes dreamily. "Did he dye his hair too? He looks sexy in red and blonde."

"I think I don't like the fact that you find another man sexy and charismatic than me." Seung Hyun points out.

"Please. There's no one sexier and more charismatic than you, T.O.P."

"Good saved." he paused. "I'll go now. I need to check the scene. See you tonight."

"Okay, baby. Bye," she said before she hangs up. Sunny continues her work after that.

Around the afternoon, Sunny came out of her office to check the showroom. There are customers there when she saw one of her staff talking to a familiar man. She hasn't seen him in January.

Jason Moon.

He looks healthier and lively than the last time she saw him. He looks like he's the Jason she meets for the first time; handsome, confident, and nice. He was listening to the lady when he noticed the presence of Sunny. Sunny wants to avoid him but their eyes meet. Sunny took a deep breath before she approaches them.

"Ms. Ahn, I'll take over here," she told her staff while smiling. The staff lady bows her head and left them. Sunny looks back at Jae Sung and the smile on her face is gone.

"What are you doing here?" Sunny asks him.

"I'm looking for some furniture pieces for my hotel. Someone suggested that SH Sunrise has a wide collection that suits my hotels." Jason said with a smile but Sunny didn't return it. He starts walking while looking around.

"There are a lot of furniture outlets here in Seoul. Why choose mine?" she asks as she follows him. Jason looks back at her. "Because you're the best. You're a great architect. It's disappointing that you pull out on my hotel project in Cebu."

"And whose fault is that?" Sunny asks him with sarcasm in her voice.

Jason faces her. He looks around first before he speaks. "It's mine. I know that. But I already regret it. And I apologize for all the problems I caused you. For cheating on you with Nam Min Soon. For forcing you to be with me again. I'm really sorry." he said.

Sunny just stares at him.

"You're still under a restraining order, you know," she said.

"I don't know but that R.O. is specifically applied only in the Philippines.” He points out. Sunny took a step back upon realizing it. Jason sighs. “But if it bothers you, then I won't show up here anymore. I haven't done anything since the incident at your mother's restaurant. Cut me some slack, Sunny-yah." he said.

Sunny sighs. He had a point. After that incident, the last time she talked to him was through email. She looks back at him. He just smiles timidly.

"Fine," she said. She looks around. "Is there anything particular furniture that you are looking for?" she asked.

"I need new pieces of chairs and coffee table for the main lobby of some of my hotels," he said. "Can you recommend something?"

"We have a catalog you can check on. Please follow me," she said. Jason follows her to the side of the showroom where clients can sit and check the catalog and talk to the staff about the specific furniture they want.

Jason sat down while Sunny calls Ms. Ahn again.

"Please bring Mr. Moon black coffee and some pastries. Thank you," she said as Ms. Ahn left. Sunny sat down too. Then she noticed that Jason is smiling.

"What?"

"You still know how I like my coffee," Jason points out.

Sunny sighs "The times I ordered black coffee for you when we were dating is infinite so can you blame me?" she said.

Jason chuckles. "Not at all. I just find it nostalgic." he paused and opens a few pages of the catalog. "So, you're dating T.O.P now," he said.

Sunny stares at him skeptically. "And?"

"Nothing. I remember seeing him that day. He was glaring at me after you took me down." he looks at Sunny. "Are you dating since then?"

"No.," she said calmly. "We just started dating at the end of June," she said.

Jason nodded. "And when did you meet him?" he asks.

Sunny rolls her eyes. "It's not that you have the right to know but I meet him last year when I went here to process our break up. We become friends since then," she said.

"I see." he paused. "I never thought that you will date someone like him. I thought Mi Soon is the only one who likes KPOP Idols," he said.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"Don't get me wrong. I've known you for liking your personal space and privacy. Dating someone as popular as him will expose you in public's eyes." he said.

"I do know that. But as far as my relationship with Seung Hyun is concerned, we're doing great. Our relationship is still a private matter and we're not bothered with what media speculates about us. We just prove them wrong, anyway." she said while flipping her hair back.

Jason smiles "He's a lucky guy. But I want to tell you something"

"What?"

"I just want you to be careful. I know that you're okay and happy now but it's not always hearts and flowers. The Korean entertainment industry is messier than the business industry. You're a great woman, Sunny-yah. I don't want to see you broken again." he said.

Sunny can sense the sincerity in his words. "I can handle myself," she said.

"I really hope you do," he said. Ms. Ahn returns and served Jason his snacks. Jason focused on scanning the catalog as Sunny watches him. Jason means no harm to see her again. But he warns her about the mess Korean showbiz has.

\---

Seung Hyun arrived at SH Sunrise showroom. The staff greeted him and they direct him to Sunny's office. He knocked first before he enters. Sunny is still on her desk, reading something on her computer.

"Woo Sun Hee-ssi. I'm here," he said. Sunny looks up and smiles upon seeing him. "Wow. You do look really hot in blonde!" she happily said. Seung Hyun chuckles. He enters her office and closes the door.

"I'll just finish reading this then we'll go," she said. Seung Hyun went to the couch and sat down. "Don't rush, take your time," he said.

"Did the shooting go well?" she asks.

"Yes. We still have some scenes to shoot tomorrow. If we're not able to make it, we will extend another day," he said. "Mino says hi. He said he had some sketches to show you. He wants to know if it's doable."

"Okay. I will check on it" she said as she shuts down the computer. She took her bag from the drawer and stood up. Seung Hyun also stands up and takes her coat from the rack. He helped her wear it and make sure she will not get cold before looking at her.

Sunny reaches up to her hair and runs her fingertips on it. She smiles lovingly at him before pulling back her hand down.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asks while staring at him. Seung Hyun gets her. He looks at the door first before pulling her close to him and hugs her.

"The question should be 'what did I do to deserve you?'. After all the mistakes I made, I don't know what I did to have you in my life." he said. Sunny hugs him back.

"We both make mistakes in our past. Maybe that's the reason we're together now," she said. They lean back and stare at each other before Seung Hyun let go of her and holding her hand.

"Ready?" he asks her. She nods. And they went out of her office.

Thirty minutes later, they are sitting across each other as the waiter took their orders. After the waiter left, Seung Hyun focuses on his girlfriend.

"Tired?" he asks.

Sunny shook her head. "I'm fine. We're not that busy today," she said. Then, she remembers Jae Sung's visit. "Seung Hyun-ah, someone came to the showroom today."

"Who?"

"Jason Moon," she mutters. The expressions on Seung Hyun’s face change. He looks serious and alert.

"What does he want?" he asks plainly.

"He said he needs new pieces of furniture for his hotels. Someone recommended SH Sunrise to him. I even asked him why he chooses my showroom when there are tons of furniture shops in Seoul. He said it's because I'm the best because I'm a great architect."

Seung Hyun huffs and smirks. "And you believe him? He has a restraining order, right? He shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"It only applies in the Philippines," she said in a calm tone. She can see that Seung Hyun is upset. She reaches out and holds his hand. Seung Hyun stares at it.

"Oppa, don't get mad. He's very civil towards me. He didn't do anything since the Cebu incident. He just wants new furniture." she assures him.

"You should file a restraining order here for him," he suggested.

"Korean law won't do anything unless there's solid proof. I could bring them his RO from the Philippines but it wouldn't be enough unless he did something to me recently," she said. Seung Hyun holds and grips Sunny's hand. He's frustrated.

"You need a bodyguard. I will talk to Jae Ho Hyung to find you one," he said.

Sunny smiles. "Baby, have you forget? I put him down myself back in Cebu. I can handle him." she smiles at him. She's right. She knows martial arts more than him. She can clearly protect herself.

"Can you not deal with him for his furniture?" he asks. She nodded "I won't. Ms. Ahn is his referred person since she's the one who entertained him when he arrived. I just had to take over this afternoon to ask him questions." she said. Seung Hyun nods.

"He also warned me," she said.

"About?"

"He said that the Korean entertainment industry is messier than the business industry. That he doesn't want to see me broken," she said.

Seung Hyun understands what Jason means. He's right. The Korean entertainment industry is messier than the business industry. There's a huge possibility that there will be a time that media will throw shits on him and Sunny. But he won't allow that. He will protect her no matter what.

Seung Hyun smiles at Sunny "Do you trust me?"

Sunny nods. "I do."

"Good. I will never let anyone hurt you, Sunny-yah. I will protect you and our relationship no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay," Sunny said timidly.

\---

The next day, Seung Hyun and Mino is shooting there scene together. Both of them are full of angst and charisma on that scene. Seung Hyun is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt inside that his hair stands out while Mino wears a dark maroon suit without a shirt and showcases his tattoos and his copper-red hair.

After their scene, they have their lunch break. Seung Hyun and Mino wear their thick jackets because it's quite cold. They are heading to their resting area when the production staff told them that someone sends food trucks of coffee and food like tteokbokki, kimbap, and a variety of street food.

They headed outside and saw the two food trucks. It has a banner that congratulates Seung Hyun and Mino for their song and MV. There is also a banner that specifically meant for Seung Hyun that has a small picture of him and Sunny and it has a short message saying 'Please take good care of my idol. My T.O.P.'. Seung Hyun smiles.

"Hello," Sunny says.

Mino and Seung Hyun look at her direction. Sunny is smiling shyly at them while carrying two bouquets of flowers. One is sunflowers and one is tulips. She gave the sunflower one for Mino and the tulips to Seung Hyun. Sunny stood beside Seung Hyun.

"You brought these trucks?" He asks. Sunny nods. "Yes. To congratulate the two of you. Congratulations to your new song." she said happily. Then, she looks at Mino.

"Hi, Mino. Good to see you," she said. Seung Hyun looks at Mino. He's smiling timidly at Sunny as he approaches them and held his hand out for Sunny. "Good to see you again, Noona," he said. Sunny blushes and shook his hand. Seung Hyun nudges her. She ignores him. Mino let go of her hand.

"You should eat. The kimbap is great." She said. Seung Hyun and Mino approach the trucks while Sunny thank the staff for taking care of Seung Hyun and asks them to have some drinks and food too. Seung Hyun takes two iced coffee for him and Sunny. He, Sunny, and Mino sat in a picnic table that the food truck provided together. Sunny gets some jjajjangmyeon, kimbap, japchae, spicy chicken, sweet and sour pork, and side dishes for them. She's sitting beside Seung Hyun while they are facing Mino.

"Thank you for the meal," Mino said as he takes some kimbap.

"Eat well, Mino-yah," Sunny said. Seung Hyun watches her girlfriend smiles as she watches Mino eats. He was slightly jealous but he doesn't want to be obvious. Sunny then focused on mixing the jjajangmyeon. She then took a small bowl and put some in it. Seung Hyun thought that she will give it to Mino but she places it in front of him. He stares at her.

"Eat," she said. Seung Hyun smiles and starts eating. Sunny enjoys watching Seung Hyun eat. She knows that it's a tiring day for him. She picks up some kimbap and eats too. She noticed some jjajjangmyeon sauce on the side of his lips. She took some napkin and reaches for it. She wipes it off and crumples the napkin. Seung Hyun smirks. Sunny shook her head and looks back at Mino.

"Mino-yah, Seung Hyun said that you have some designs that you want to show to me."

Mino nodded. "Yes, Noona. I was wondering if you can make it."

"Let me see it later so I can check if it's doable or not." Sunny smiles. Mino smiles and bows to her. "Thank you, Noona."

Seung Hyun nudges her again. Sunny looks at him. "I know you have a crush on him but I'm also here," he said. Mino looks up at Seung Hyun. Sunny giggles. "Seriously, Seung Hyun?" she asks. Seung Hyun scowls at her.

"You're too much, baby. Mino reminds me of Joon Hee. They have the same personality. My baby brother is so far away. Can I just treat Mino like my own brother?" she said.

Mino gulped. Seung Hyun feels foolish at that moment. She wasn't mad but he can sense the frustration on her voice. Sunny looks back at Mino and smiles. "Don't mind us, Mino-yah. This is how we bicker. It's normal." she assures him.

"Yes, Noona," Mino said and continues to eat. Seung Hyun reaches for her hand and holds it. Sunny looks at their hand then back on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. Sunny pats his hand. "It's fine. I know you're just being cute." she smiles but it didn't reach her eyes. Seung Hyun knows that she misses her family. She's just hiding it. He knew that she spends time and hang out with their friends most of the time that they weren't together to be distracted and not to miss her family. He feels foolish by being jealous of the attention she gives at Mino. He admits that he's jealous too whenever she calls Seungri or hangs out with Soo Hyuk, Kyung Il, Seung Ho, Jong Hyun, Dae Sung, Ji Yong, and Young Bae. It's her way of having a man-figure like her brother whenever she's not with him.

"Go eat, Oppa," she said while moving some side dishes near him. Seung Hyun nodded. Sunny then looks around. "Where's the comfort room?" she asks. Seung Hyun points her in the right direction.

"Excuse me. I'll be back" she said and stood up and left them. Seung Hyun watches her as she walks away. Then, he looks back at Mino. He smiles.

"Sorry for that," he said.

"It's okay, Hyung. I understand you. Having a girlfriend like Noona will make me protective of her and wanting her whole attention too. It's not that I don't trust her but it's the people around her, right?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel a bit insecure lately. Especially yesterday. Her ex-boyfriend went to her showroom to buy some furniture."

Mino gaped. "Hyung."

"It's fine. I know she can handle him. But I can't help it. He's a jerk but they dated for years. I'm a celebrity and my life is more complicated than a businessman like him." he sighs. "I'm scared that she will get tired of my lifestyle and leave me."

Mino shook his head. "Don't think that way, Hyung. As I can see, Sunny Noona really likes you. And she chooses to be with you. You just have to protect her and your relationship. You're doing well, as I observed, 'cause Noona is known as a furniture designer and CEO of SH Sunrise, not as T.O.P's girlfriend. She's that too, of course, but her achievement in her career is what really makes her known to the public."

Mino is right. Sunny chooses him. He has nothing to be insecure about. He's really foolish. Seung Hyun stood up. "I'll be back." He left Mino.

Seung Hyun looks for Sunny. She wasn't in the comfort room but she saw her standing near the parked cars. She's talking to someone over the phone.

"Yes. I'm wearing a sweater and jacket. It's not that cold yet." she paused. "Yes. I have a hot pack in my pocket. Yah. I'm older than you." she laughs. "Are you used to Manila traffic? I told you to find a place in Manila. Taguig is too far from the warehouse." she remains silent. "I'm not sure yet. I'll try to fly back home for Christmas if I can." she sighs. "I miss you, Junjun. I can't bully anyone here. I might end up being beaten up by their fans if I did." she chuckles. "Fine. Call me when you're free. Bye." she hangs up and sighs.

Seung Hyun approaches her. Sunny turns around and saw him. She smiles. "Joon Hee called," she said while smiling genuinely. Seung Hyun nodded before hugging her. Sunny was surprised by his action. She looks around and sees if someone can see them before hugging him back and patting his back.

"Oppa, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry for being insecure and foolish. I know it's hard for you to be alone here and you only cope up by spending time with our friends, especially the young ones. Sorry. I'll try harder next time." he said.

Sunny smiles. "It's fine. I tend to get jealous too when you talk to some of your lady friends. I mean, they are beautiful compare to me. But I'm trying to convince myself that they are just friends and I'm _the_ girlfriend." she laughs weakly.

Seung Hyun leans back and looks at her. "Baby, your beauty is incomparable to them. You're perfect for me. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, kind and you're good in..."

Sunny covers his lips and scowls at him. "Yah." she warns him. Seung Hyun removes her hand. "You're good at cooking and martial arts. What do you think I will say, you naughty woman?" he smirks.

Sunny squirms out of his hold but hold her closer to him. Sunny scowls at him but Seung Hyun finds her cute at that moment. He patted her hair.

"I love you," he said. Sunny stares at him like he said something unbelievable. Seung Hyun kisses her forehead before leaning back and staring at her. "I love you, Woo Sun Hee."

Sunny wants to swoon but she just leans at him. That's all she needed. To hear him say he loves her. "I love you too, Choi Seung Hyun," she mutters.

"Let's be better this time, okay? If you feel lonely, do what you want or go to my place and wait for me. Send me a message if you want to see me. I'll go to you as fast as I can. I'll do the same with you."

"Okay," she said.

"Good girl. Now, let's go back before Mino thinks we're breaking up because of him." he jokes. Sunny chuckles. "You're silly."

"Come on." he leads her back to the shooting venue. Luckily, Mino is waiting for them. They talked about their future projects.

The shooting continues as Sunny stayed to watch. She likes seeing Seung Hyun works. He's Choi Seung Hyun around her but she also likes it when he's T.O.P in front of the camera. She can see how dedicated he is on his craft.

When Seung Hyun has his turn for his solo scene. Mino shows her his drawings. It was doable but she suggested some changes that Mino agreed on.

Their shooting finished around 6 pm. Seung Hyun went to Sunny's car while his manager and staff are in his van and follows them. They headed to his home. When they arrived, Seung Hyun went to his room while Sunny went to the kitchen to cook something quick for him.

After Seung Hyun changing his clothes to his pajamas. He went to the kitchen to check on Sunny. She’s cooking vegetable stirred fry and pan-grilled chicken breast. Seung Hyun watches his girlfriend who familiarly works in his kitchen.

"I love this," he said. Sunny looks around and stares at him. "What? The grilled chicken breast and veggies?" she asks.

He shook his head. "You being familiar in my home," he said and walks towards her. Sunny laughs. "I love your kitchen. I feel like doing a cooking vlog here." she chuckles.

"Then, do it," he said as he stood beside her. Sunny looks up to him and smiles then back at what she's doing. "I'm just joking. You just have a nice kitchen and home."

"I thought you don't like it? You know, because of too many sharp corners and it looks like a home of a bachelor who doesn't have a plan to have a family." he teases her. Sunny laughs as she starts plating their dinner.

"I can design a much family-friendly home for us," she said confidently.

Seung Hyun smirks amusingly. The idea of a home with Sunny is so appealing to him "Please do. But make sure there's a space for some of my arts," he said as he takes the plate after she finished putting their food on it.

"Will the basement be enough?" She asks jokingly while grabbing some fork, dining knife, wine glasses. Seung Hyun nodded as they both headed to the dining table. Seung Hyun places down their food and went back to the kitchen to grab some wine.

When he returns, he opens the wine bottle and pours some in their glasses. He sat down on the head of the table as she sat down on his left side. They have a nice meal together.

Around 11 pm, it's time for them to sleep. Sunny is staying upon his request. She already has some of her stuff in his place. Just basic home clothes and a few pieces of casual wear and office wear. Seung Hyun is already in bed, sitting while his back is resting on the head of his bed while a pillow is on his back. Sunny came out wearing a huge white shirt that he thinks belongs to him and pink cotton shorts. Her hair is tied in a messy bun. She's fanning her face after she applied some night cream.

She looks at Seung Hyun. He childishly smiles at her while patting his lap. Sunny smiles and went to his bed. She crawls up his bed, into his lap. She straddles his thighs and scoots closer to him. Seung Hyun wraps his arms around her waist while Sunny wraps her arms around his neck. Sunny brushes her nose on his.

"I really like having you like this." Seung Hyun said.

"I know. I like it too," she said. Seung Hyun rests his head on Sunny's chest as Sunny runs her fingers on his blonde hair.

"Seungri's birthday is coming up. We should celebrate it," he said. She agrees. Seung Hyun looks up to her. "Do you miss your family?" he asked. Sunny blinks at him before she nodded. He kisses her cheek. "Should we visit them?"

"You will be busy promoting your new song," she said.

He shook his head. "I can take a weekend break. We can go there on Friday night then go home by Sunday eve. Just tell me when you want it." Sunny pulls her hand and cups his jaw. "It's fine. Joon Hee is in Manila, anyway. And my parents are busy because of the Christmas season. We'll just visit them after the promotion of your new single." she said. "I miss them. But I have you. That's enough for me," she assures him.

Seung Hyun smiles. He adores her so much. He'll make sure that she will never feel lonely in Seoul. He reaches up to her hair tie and pulls it off her hair. Her hair falls on her shoulder. He places his hand on the side of her face. "You will always have me, Sunny-yah. Remember that," he said. She smiles shyly and nodded.

Seung Hyun looks at his side and reaches for the light switch. He turns it off.

\---

Eun Ran is sulking as she watches Dara, and Sunny making kimbap.

"We should be eating out in a nice restaurant and celebrating Seungri's birthday. Not here. You're doing all of this just because I can't go out." Eun Ran said. Sunny and Dara chuckles.

"Unnie, it's not because of you. We just want to avoid the lurking media." Sunny said.

"Don't patronize me, Woo Sun Hee. I know everything." Eun Ran scowls at her. Sunny just smiles. Young Bae warned them that Eun Ran is very moody. When she's happy, she's very happy. When she's mad, she's really mad.

"If you know everything, then you already know the gender of your baby?" Dara asks.

Eun Ran suddenly smiles and looks excited. "Yes. We do know already," she said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Dara asks curiously.

Eun Ran grins. "Secret," she giggles. Sunny giggles why Dara looks disappointed. "Yah. Tell us."

"We'll tell you when everyone is here." Eun Ran winks at them. She's in a good mood now. Young Bae and Seung Hyun are cooking in the kitchen while Ji Yong is doing some art stuff on his gift for Seungri. Daesung will pick up Seungri from his home since he has 3 days break.

After an hour, Dae Sung and Seungri arrived. The ladies hug Seungri while the men are doing their usual silly stuff like ruining his hair, poking his side, and smacking him in a lovingly way.

Young Bae, Seung Hyun, Sunny, and Dara set up the table while Seungri is talking to Eun Ran about her pregnancy while Ji Yong and Dae Sung are preparing the cake for Seungri. When everything is ready, Ji Yong and Dae Sung came out of the kitchen and starts singing. Seungri smiles happily as he listens and watches his friends sing a birthday song for him. He feels like crying but he keeps himself up. He blows the candle after they sang and his friends congratulate him.

Their meal is great. Seung Hyun and Young Bae did well with the food. They talked about Seungri's life in the military, Seung Hyun's new song, Dae Sung's upcoming concert, and Ji Yong's plan of producing Dara's full album.

Then, Young Bae and Eun Ran stood up. Young Bae holds his wife's hand.

"Guys, we want to tell you something important. Our parents already know this and now, we wanted to tell you." Young Bae said. Their friends remain quiet and listen to them.

"Everyone..." Eun Ran said. She smiles cheekily. She looks at Young Bae. He smiles at her and nods. She looks back at their friends. "We're having a boy!" Eun Ran happily announced.

Dara and Sunny cover their mouths in shock while the men start cheering for Young Bae. Ji Yong stood up and congratulates his best friend. Dae Sung, Seungri, and Seung Hyun did the same. Dara and Sunny hug Eun Ran.

"Aigoo... You're having a boy. I'm so happy for you." Dara said to Eun Ran.

"Thank you, Unnie. You're next." Eun Ran teases her. Dara laughs. "We're working on that. Ji Yong really wants a daughter but he said it doesn't matter what gender or when as long as we're both okay about it. I'm ready too." Dara said.

"Unnie, congratulations," Sunny said. Eun Ran pats Sunny's head. "Thank you, dongsaeng. You were a breath of fresh air to me and you easily gave my cravings more than my husband. I'm so glad that I meet you." Eun Ran said.

"Aigoo... There's a term for that in Tagalog. What was that, Sunny? _Lihi_? _Pinaglilihihan_?" Dara asks. Sunny nodded.

"What was that?" Eun Ran asks.

"It’s craving, basically. It is something you crave or someone you want to see constantly. Like the mangoes." Sunny explains.

"Ohh... So I'm having _lihi_ over the mango and Sunny?" Eun Ran said happily. Dara nods. "It's good though because if you _lihi_ to something beautiful or good, it's good for the baby. Something like that."

"That's nice and interesting." Eun Ran said. After a while, they all went back to their seats and continues to eat.

After their meal, they start giving gifts to Seungri. He loved everything they give, especially the picture frame that Sunny personally sculpted and made by her.

Everyone is having a conversation by the living room while Seung Hyun is smoking outside since it will be bad for Eun Ran. Sunny went out to the mini garden and join him. Sunny stood beside him and hugs his left arm. Seung Hyun finishes his cigarette and disposed of it. It wasn't snowing but it's slightly cold. He pulls Sunny in front of him and hugs her.

"I envy them." Seung Hyun said.

"Who?"

"Young Bae and Eun Ran Noona. They are having a child in a few months. Young Bae is going to be a father to a boy. That boy will be so beautiful and talented."

Sunny nods, "He will. His parents are Tae Yang and Min Hyo Rin, after all." she giggles.

Seung Hyun looks down at Sunny. "Sunny?"

She looks up to him. "Yes, baby?"

"Do you want to have a child someday?" he asks. Sunny blinks at him. Why does he ask this all of a sudden?

"Well, yes. I do. I want children. Two boys and a girl. Her oppas will always protect her along with her father." she grins at him.

"I hope I'm the father in your mind." Seung Hyun teases her. Sunny smacks his chest playfully. "Of course. Who else?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "I'm glad you have that in mind. I want what you want. Someday, we will have that." he said sincerely.

Sunny can see that he's emotional. He's really a sensitive man. He's only in his early thirties but he's acting like he's too old. Sunny wrap her arms on his waist.

"We have more time, Oppa. And if fate permits, we will get married someday too." She comforts him. Seung Hyun's heart skips a beat when she mentioned marriage. Is she for real? Does she really see herself marrying him? Will they get married someday?

"Are you willing to marry me someday?" he asks. Sunny tiptoed and kisses his jaw before she speaks. "If you ask me nicely, I will." she simply said. Seung Hyun smiles. He leans towards her and kisses her lips. He's glad that they are on the same page. That they look at their relationship heading to marriage.

* * *

**_Chapter Epilogue_ **

"Baby, we're having Christmas' dinner in an hour. What's this?" Sunny asks as she walks while Seung Hyun is covering her eyes.

"Yah. Just follow my lead. This will be quick." he said as they head to the dining room.

"The traffic will be hard. Let's just go. Hmm?" she pleaded. They will have a fancy dinner in a restaurant for Christmas Eve. Seung Hyun insists it but now, he's not even worried about it.

"Okay. We're here. Ready?" Seung Hyun said.

"If this is one of your silly jokes, I will not sleep here tonight," Sunny said. Seung Hyun wants to cover her mouth suddenly.

"Yah. Don't say that. Remain silent until you see this. Ready?"

Sunny nodded.

Seung Hyun removes his hand on her eyes and Sunny blinks. There are people in the dining room. What she noticed first was her family. Her father, mother and Joon Hee. There's Hye Youn, her husband, and Yeon Jun. And then, there is Seung Hyun's mother. Sunny covers his lips in shock. She looks back at Seung Hyun.

"Surprise!" he said awkwardly. Sunny smacks his arm. "Yah!!! That was embarrassing!"

"We'll pretend we didn't hear what you said, Noona." Joon Hee teases his sister. Sunny glares at him. Jenny smacks her son's arm. Joon Hee grins cheekily.

"Yes. Let's pretend that we didn't hear that." Yuan said in a serious expression on his face. Seung Hyun stood up straight with his hand in front of him. He bows to Yuan. "I'm sorry for that, Uncle Yuan." he said.

"Dad..." Sunny said. Yuan smiles and chuckles. "These kids." He shook his head. Seung Hyun smiles and nudges Sunny. She's sulking but she remembers the presence of Hye Youn's husband and their mother. Seung Hyun introduces Sunny to them. Hye Yeon's husband is casual. Who would have thought that he's a businessman? Sunny feels nervous in meeting Seung Hyun's mother. Despite her age, she's still beautiful and elegant. She's a woman of few words but she welcomes Sunny with a smile. She even asks her to address her as 'mother' which made Seung Hyun look so pleased.

They had dinner together. Even Joon Hee and Yeonjun are sitting together and interacting. Sunny feels so happy. She's with her family and Seung Hyun is with his and they are all having a great time together.

It was past midnight when everyone went to their respective homes. Joon Hee even joked at Sunny and Seung Hyun saying 'stay safe'. Joon Hee earned a smack on his head from his father. Yuan is silly because he says 'I trust you, Seung Hyun' before they live. Sunny wants to go home since his family is staying but Seung Hyun asks her to stay.

They are in his room, on their pajamas, standing in front of the window, staring as the snow starts falling from the sky. Seung Hyun is hugging Sunny as she leans at him and holds on to his arms.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"Very happy," she said quietly.

Seung Hyun sighs happily. "Last year, I'm in this same spot, starring blankly as I think of you. Who would have thought that I will have you in my arms now?" Seung Hyun grins.

"Why are you thinking of me?" She asks.

"Because I like you then. I wonder what if I ask you to date me. Will you accept it? Or you will reject me" he paused. "I told myself that if I had a chance to meet you again, I will tell you how I feel," he said.

"So, that was the Jeju confession?" she asks. Seung Hyun nods and kisses the top of her head. "It a good year, isn't it?" he said.

"It is. I hope we will have a great year next year," she said. Seung Hyun moves Sunny to face him. He cups her jaw.

"Merry Christmas, Sunny," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Seung Hyun," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently on-hold (hiatus). I need to finish my other fics ('A Love She Deserves' and 'The Realest Thing') then I will finish this next. Thank you for reading.


End file.
